El motivo de tu búsqueda
by Old Grimie
Summary: Secuela de "Buscando respuestas". Spike despierta de su estado y se prepara para enfrentar algo que ha querido evitar usando el pretexto de buscar sus raíces. Cosas descabelladas pueden suceder cuando tratas de huir de tu destino. Acompáñennos para ver si nuestro amigo logra sobrevivir a lo que se avecina.
1. Chapter 1

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 1**

Siempre quise hacer algo tan retorcido como este fanfic, me gustaría hacer recuerdo que se trata de la secuela de "Buscando respuestas".

El Fic anterior lo hice con miras a sacar una secuela, por eso algunas preguntas quedaron sin responder.

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

La princesa de la amistad abrió un ojo, todo movimiento era cauto y silencioso, para cerciorarse de que nadie la estuviese viendo, abrió el otro ojo y se tranquilizó al no ver a nadie cerca de su cama. Ya estaba despierta desde hace más de cinco minutos, pero quería estar segura de que nadie estuviese allí para arruinarle el plan del día.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama evitando mover mucho las sábanas que la cubrían, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó un poco tras abrirla.

—Bien, no hay nadie —dijo satisfecha para sus adentros.

—¡Alto ahí, caramelo! —la sorprendió Applejack— Rarity me dijo que intentarías algo como esto —agregó atándola de las cuatro patas.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, necesito ir a estudiar algo o me voy a volver loca!

Applejack la dejó encima de la cama con las patas todavía atadas y la alicornio intentaba liberarse forcejeando inútilmente.

—Vamos, Twilight, esto lo hacemos porque has estado mucho tiempo leyendo y trabajando sin parar.

—Leo cuando estoy tensa y, además, soy una princesa con muchas responsabilidades que no puedo dejar un solo día.

—Esas bolsas debajo de tus ojos dicen lo contrario. Mira, yo se cómo se siente, pero trabajar en exceso solo te hará daño. Para dejar de estar tensa tienes que descansar un poco y no te preocupes por tus responsabilidades, están en buenos cascos.

—¿Buenos cascos?

 **Mientras tanto, oficina de Twilight…**

—¿Estás segura de que sea buena idea aprobar eso? —inquirió la pegaso amarilla mientras leía la solicitud sellada con una marca similar a la Cutie mark de Twilight.

—No seas aguafiestas, Fluttershy, a todos nos vendría bien tener un festival del muffin, mejor si aprovechamos también para conseguir contactos en el negocio, es un mercado muy reñido.

—¿Y qué hacemos con la solicitud de un puesto de bananas en Ponyville?

—La princesa Celestia debió ser la solicitante, no me opongo, siempre y cuando los desarrolladores del juego no lo hagan muy caro, esas gemas no son fáciles de obtener.

—¿Gemas? —preguntó sin entender nada ante las muy variantes respuestas de su amiga.

 **Habitación de Twilight…**

—¡Cómo pudieron dejar a Pinkie y Fluttershy juntas atendiendo asuntos tan críticos!

—No es para tanto.

—¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Que no es para tantooooo!… Imagina a Pinkie proponiendo algo tan alocado que solo a ella, o quizás a Discord, se le ocurriría y luego piensa en cuánta oposición ofrecerá Fluttershy ¡Ella va a ceder como si nada ante las más retorcidas ideas de Pinkie!

—Tampoco creo que lo haga, solo están revisando si se aprueban o no alguna solicitudes, no creo que haya cosas muy críticas en eso.

 **Oficina de Twilight…**

—¿Y qué hacemos con la solicitud de hacer experimentos con quesadillas por parte de un científico loco?

—A Twilight le asustan las quesadillas, así que creo que no le molestará que un científico que vive a las afueras de Ponyville haga algo con ellas ¡Aprobado!

 **Habitación de Twilight…**

—Quizás tengas razón —reconoció estirando las alas— y solo me estoy dejando llevar, pero me sentiría más relajada y menos tensa si tuviera un libro para leer mientras descanso.

—Nooop, no voy a caer en ese truco otra vez… Tampoco con esa cara de perrito regañado… Ni la sonrisa de potranca en noche de corazones cálidos… ¡Ya deja de hacer esas caras tiernas,que no te voy a dar ni un libro!

—¿Al menos un panfleto? Porfavorcitoooooo —rogó con el respectivo ademán con los cascos delanteros.

—Lo siento mucho terroncito, pero esta yegua ya se sabe todos tus trucos y no piensa dejar que te pongas más tensa de lo que ya es…

Por un momento se sintió con las de ganar, pero eso no duró mucho. Ni bien estaba hablando y Twilight se tele transportó hasta la biblioteca de su castillo, dejando en la cama un par de metros de cuerda anudados.

—¡POR MIL ESCARABAJOS, LO VOLVIÓ A HACER!

 **Biblioteca…**

La princesa estaba siempre bajo tensión, estaba muy preocupada por la condición de Spike. Un veterinario, especialista en animales grandes, le dijo que un daño en la mente de una animal podría ser permanente, que se haría más que agresivo si no mostraba mejorías en un tiempo razonable.

Dicho tiempo ya pasó hace mucho y las probabilidades de que Spike se volviese más agresivo, hasta peligroso, aumentaban con cada día. No podía soportar la idea de dejarlo en esas condiciones, así que investigaba en sus libros alguna manera de devolverle la facultad de razonar, la cual había sacrificado para vencer a un enemigo conocido como el Robamentes.

La frustración y el tiempo que llevaba tocando el mismo tema en sus lecturas eran exasperantes, se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar a su hermano. Sus amigas quisieron darle su apoyo al principio, pero ver la obsesión que se había formado en ella las lleno de preocupación, así que optaron por hacerla recuperar el descanso perdido por la fuerza. Una alicornio tan persistente no dudaba en sacrificar horas de valioso sueño con tal de lograr al menos un avance hacia su objetivo.

—"Al unir el instinto con los sentimientos, se encuentra el desequilibrio que la razón no puede controlar, pero la proporción de los sentimientos puede hacer que se reactive la razón, pero esto no siempre funciona y hay un 90% de posibilidades de hacer que los instintos se queden como dominante permanente en una mente no muy desarrollada"… Otro unicornio que llegó a la misma conclusión —suspiró desilusionada—, todos llegan al mismo punto y ninguno ha usado otro método.

Cansada y con la moral baja recostó la cabeza sobre el libro abierto y suspiró por la frustración. Esta vez podemos decir que es bueno ser interrumpidos, en especial por la naturaleza de la misma interrupción.

—¡Twilight, Twilight! —gritó agitada Rarity irrumpiendo en la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió con desgano.

—¡Es Spike!

—¿Algo le pasó?

—¡Sí, acaba de decir mi nombre!

Su rostro, todavía manchado con un poco de tinta, ahora dibujaba una sonrisa, un destello después de muchas sombras que la acosaban junto con un sentimiento de culpa. Pero ahora hay esperanza.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, vamos a verl… OUCH! —se quejó por el golpe que se dio al caer al suelo.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó Applejack atrapando a la princesa con un lazo mientras esta trataba de ir hacia donde el escamado púrpura.

—Applejack, no estoy tratando de escapar de ti.

—No me vas a convencer inventando excusas como que…

—¿Como que "Spike habló"? —dijo Rarity para calmar a la granjera.

—¿Que hab… habló?

Las tres fueron a toda prisa hasta la habitación adaptada para Spike, se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta que estaba encantada como medida de seguridad.

—Bien, hora de la verdad.

Twilight respiró hondo y se aproximó a la puerta, abrió el bloqueo y la abrió ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver a su amigo descansando. Se asomó por la abertura y su mirada se encontró directamente con la del dragón, que mostraba una expresión bastante impresionada, como si hubiese visto algo que le resulta familiar, pero sin ser capaz de identificar a quien tenía en frente.

Temblorosa, pues se había olvidado de traer algo de comer para calmarlo, se adentró a la habitación seguida de sus dos amigas.

—Hola, Spike ¿me recuerdas? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Vamos cariño —lo animó Rarity—, sabes que puedes confiar en ella.

Por unos momentos se quedaron los tres en silencio.

— Ttt… T-wi… —trató de articular el escamado animal— Twi… ligh.

Con eso bastó para que la alicornio rompiera en llanto y se lanzara al dragón para abrazarlo. Applejack y Rarity veían la escena familiar.

—Sabes —le comentó la terrestre a la unicornio—, yo ya tenía mis dudas. Al final Spike sigue siendo el mismo dragón duro de vencer.

—Sí, puede que tarde un poco en recuperarse, pero siempre será nuestro Spikey Wikey.

—Seamos honestas con nosotras mismas, ambas queremos abrazarlo también.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Las tres abrazaron al dragón juntas, felices de oír palabras por parte de su amigo, despertando la esperanza de que se recupere y lo vuelvan a tener en lugar al que pertenece.

No se esperó más y llamaron a Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow para mostrarles que Spike estaba empezando a recordar. No tardaron casi nada en llegar.

—Y Spike dijo mi nombre cuando lo saludé desde el otro lado de la puerta —terminó de relatar la unicornio apoyándose cariñosamente en el costado del dragón.

—¡Es la mejor noticia que podríamos recibir esta semana! —exclamó Pinkie emocionada.

—Pi… Pipi —trataba de hablar Spike.

—¿Me recuerdas? ¿tratas de decir mi nombre? ¡Estoy muy nerviosonada!

— Pi… pi —y se fue hasta una caja de arena de buen tamaño que tenía para sus "necesidades".

—No creo que estuviese tratando de decir tu nombre —agregó Rainbow entre risas.

—Al menos se acerca —dijo Pinkie como si nada—, no puedo esperar a decírselo a todos… ¡Podemos hacer una gran fiesta de "Bienvenido de vuelta Spike"!

Todas parecían más que emocionadas y no era sorpresa. Esta señal les dio un respiro de la tensión que tuvieron que aguantar por más de un año.

Twilight tomó el asunto en sus cascos y se esforzó por pasar todo el tiempo posible con Spike para ayudarle a recordar cosas como hablar, en tan solo una semana ya podía ver un gran avance. Pinkie, por su parte, preparó la fiesta para ese momento, invitó a todo Ponyville, incluyendo también a las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance.

 **Entrada del castillo de Twilight…**

La princesa de la amistad le acomodaba una corbata de moño, cortesía de Rarity, a su morado amigo para que la velada fuera perfecta.

—Spike, te ves muy guapo con este traje, Rarity en verdad se lució con este diseño.

— Gracias, Twilight, me gusta guapo, guapo es bien.

— No se dice así —corrigió ella con una sonrisa—, se dice "es bueno".

—No quiere lecciones hoy —se quejó como niño—, difícil hablar correcto.

—Sabes —puso su frente pegada a la de Spike elevándose con sus alas por la estatura del dragón—, estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta —cerró los ojos—, mi asistente número uno.

—Yo feliz —dijo lentamente— con familia pony.

Dichas palabras "familia pony" despertaron en Twilight un recuerdo amargo, la razón por la que su hermano había realizado el peligroso viaje que puso en riesgo su vida. No quería hacerlo, pero debía tener en mente que algún día Spike sería consciente del motivo por el que empezó tal cruzada. En un principio puso como excusa su origen, pero sabía en su interior que era otra la razón, pero él se negaba a decírselo.

—Vamos, Spike, nos están esperando afuera.

—Spike feliz de ver amigos —completó poniéndose de pie, en cuatro patas.

Salieron por la puerta principal y todos dejaron de hablar y comer los bocadillos para ver al amigo que estuvo ausente por largo tiempo.

—Yeguas y sementales, Spike el Dragón —lo presentó Twilight ante el público.

Todos hicieron temblar el lugar con los cascos pisoteando el suelo en señal de alegría. Caminó un poco nervioso por ser rodeado por una gran multitud de ponies que lo veían fijamente, Twilight lo guió hasta donde estaban las princesas. Las tres estaban alrededor de un círculo dibujado en el piso.

—Te estábamos esperando, Spike —lo saludó Celestia con una mirada maternal—. Nos preparamos para devolverte tus recuerdos, pero esto no puede hacerse si no ha habido un comienzo en tu recuperación.

—Ahora —agregó Luna— que sabemos que no has perdido tu mente por completo, podemos hacer que te recuperes completamente, para eso hay que reactivar los recuerdos más profundos.

—Los días más significativos —dijo Celestia.

—Tus sueños más profundos —dijo Luna.

—Los sentimientos más intensos en tu corazón —agregó Cadance.

—Y el vínculo con tus amigos —completó Twilight iluminando su cuerno al igual que las demás princesas.

—Antes de empezar —ordenó Celestia—, todos los que lo deseen han de poner algo relacionado con Spike dentro del círculo.

Spike estaba en el centro del círculo sentado. Varios se acercaron. Rainbow dejó un banderín de los juegos de Equestria, Fluttershy dejó una de las escamas que perdió la primera vez que se vieron, Applejack puso la piedra que alguna vez usó el dragón para salvarla de un Timberwolf, Pinkie dejó un cupcake de diamantes que le hizo con ayuda de los Cake. Rarity, por su parte, sacó de entre sus más preciados tesoros el rubí que Spike le regaló en su cumpleaños.

Twilight esperó a que otros más dejaran algo y así fue como pasó, muchos dejaron sus respectivos objetos, cada uno cargado con un valor sentimental. Esperó hasta que se aproximara el último pony, que curiosamente estaba cubierto de una túnica negra, por la contextura se notaba que se trataba de una yegua de su edad. Con miedo se acercó hasta el círculo y se quedó quieta. Twlight lo notó y es dirigió a la desconocida.

—Adelante, no tengas miedo, estamos entre amigos y los amigos son la familia que escoges.

—Gracias, aunque no debería hablar contigo, no ahora.

La princesa se sintió conmovida por el tono con el que hablaba la yegua, mostraba un respeto que siempre quiso recibir y también una calidez que de alguna manera le resultaba familiar. Finalmente dejó una carta a los pies de Spike y se retiró a toda velocidad.

La princesa de la Amistad decidió dejar pasar el gesto y depositó su objeto, un trozo del cascarón de Spike, todavía conservaba un trozo como señal del vínculo que los unía como familia.

—Solo espera un poco Spike, todo volverá a tener sentido —dijo con cierto pesar por la posibilidad de que su preciado asistente se aleje nuevamente para seguir con su búsqueda..

La energía de las alicornios empezó a brillar. Los diferentes colores se mezclaron y cubrieron el círculo junto con las ofrendas de lo ponies. Todas las cosas empezaron a girar alrededor de Spike, quien intrigado empezó a voltear para ver un objeto tras otro. Cada vez giraban más rápido.

—¡Permanece calmada, hermana! —indicó Luna a Celestia al percibir cierta inestabilidad en el aura de la princesa del Sol — ¡Despierta!

—Lo siento —dijo reaccionando ante la segunda llamada de atención.

Todos los objetos se fusionaron en un solo aro de luz que giraba a gran velocidad. La luz se hizo bastante fuerte, al punto que nadie podía mantener los ojos abiertos durante el proceso. Todo se fusionó con Spike, que cayó lentamente al suelo.

Todos guardaban silencio. Twilight se acercó y rosó su mejilla con la del dragón que yacía en el suelo.

—Arriba, hermanito. Ya es tarde.

Un ojo empezó a abrirse lentamente y dejó visible una pupila delgada, y con una voz burlona dijo.

—Tu no eres mi mamá.

—No, Spike, pero si lo fuera te daría unas buenas nalgadas por hacer esperar a nuestros invitados.

—¿No podrían esperar un poco más a que termine de dormir?

—¡Spiiiiiike! —dijo fingiendo enojo.

—Bueno, si tanto insisten —se pone de pie— ¡Un momento, te recuerdo, Twilight Sparkle! —dijo con una sonrisa— También a Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, serñorita Cherrie Lee, Big Mac, Lyra, Minuete, Derpy, Feather weight —a este lo nombró con cierto enojo —, los recuerdo a todos, excepto a aquel sujeto al que lo rodean las moscas.

—No te sientas mal, soy nuevo en el lugar —respondió el burro.

—Ya habrá tiempo para conocer a nuevos amigos… ¡Y qué esperan para iniciar la fiesta!

—¡Ya lo oyeron ponies —tomó la palabra Pinkie con ayuda de un megáfono que sacó de su melena—, que empiece la super mega archi ultra y giga fiesta de bienvenida de vuelta a Spike el Dragooooooon!

La fiesta de verdad empezó y nadie ignoró la orden de Pinkie, estaban disfrutando como nunca antes.

Cuando estaba ya cansado de haber sacado a más de diez yeguas a bailar, Spike se sentó junto a una mesa para servirse un trago.

Celestia parecía ser la única que no se divertía mucho, aunque siempre se caracterizó por mantener la compostura en cualquier situación debido a su estatus de monarca. Sin embargo, su hermana que la conocía muy bien, se aproximó y discretamente consultó con ella.

—Hermana, estamos preocupadas por ti tu actitud.

—¿Qué actitud? Solo estoy disfrutando de una taza de ponche —trató de disimular bebiendo un poco.

—No nos engañas, siempre sabemos cuando estás alterada.

—Se me había olvidado que contigo fue que aprendí a disimular.

—Siempre fuimos buenas para ocultar lo que sentimos, pero ahora no es tiempo para que te comportes como una potranca… ¿es por algo que viste? —dijo después de suspirar.

—Entre los regalos que dejaron en el círculo había una cosa que pude reconocer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Alguien trajo algo que no corresponde a nuestros tiempos.

—¿Una amenaza?

—No lo creo, o al menos no es lo que espero.

Por otro lado, Twilight se acerca a Spike con una taza y una cubeta de ponche para Spike.

—¿Cómo le va al héroe del mundo humano y del Imperio de Cristal?

—Creo que todavía estoy un poco aturdido por todo lo que pasó.

—Qué curioso, yo no pienso lo mismo —dijo alcanzándole la cubeta con ponche.

—¿Y por qué? — se sirve de la cubeta.

—¡Mira, ya llegaron las CMC!

Dicho engaño hizo que Spike escupiera un galón de ponche sobre Twilight por la impresión.

—¡Lo siento, Twilight!

—No te preocupes, yo no me enojo —esto lo dijo con una voz calmada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Hay una fuente llena de ponche flotando encima de mi cabeza?

— Ajám.

—¿Y cómo es que está flotando encima de mi cabeza? Tu cuerno no está brillando.

—Cuento con algo de ayuda.

Inmediatamente fue bañado por el ponche que Rainbow y Fluttershy levantaron por Twilight.

—¡JA, En tu cara, Spikey! —le dijo Rainbow alejándose con Fluttershy para celebrar la exitosa broma.

—Pero hablando en serio —retomó el tema la alicornio— ¿desearías que estén aquí?

—Creo que sí, pero de seguro que tienen algo que hacer esta noche.

—No te sientas mal, Rainbow me contó lo que pasó en el río aquella vez. Le compró la foto a Feather Weight.

—¿Qué todos saben ya lo que pasó?

—No todos, creo que ahora solo falta Gilda.

— Yo ya vi la foto, Rainbow me la mostró ayer — dijo Gilda desde lejos.

—Bueno, ahora es oficial, todos lo saben. Pero no te sientas mal, se ven muy tiernos.

— Por favor, no digas eso, me da vergüenza.

—No debes sentirte avergonzado. Además ¿será que te vas a decidir por alguien en especial?

—¿Quién? ¿yo? —dijo con las mejillas rojas.

— Vamos, no trates de disimular, de seguro una de ellas es muy especial para ti, a mi me agradaría mucho una pegaso de cuñada.

—¡Twilight!

—Lo siento, solo bromeaba… Aunque eso no quita lo tiernos que se veían los cuatro juntos.

 **Casa club CMC…**

Sweetie Belle estaba sentada a una mesa con sus dos amigas. Solo había un plato con galletas y tres vasos de leche.

—¿Y alguien hizo algo interesante esta semana? —preguntó Scootaloo.

—No, Twilight estuvo todo el tiempo con Spike y ni siquiera pude ver a Spike —se quejó Apple Bloom—. Todo esto desde que empezó a hablar.

—Ni siquiera nos dejó alimentarlo —replicó la unicornio—…

Las tres desviaron la mirada al escuchar un sonido afuera. La terrestre salió de un salto por la ventana para detener a quien las espiaba.

—¡No importa quién seas, a una Apple no se le escapa naaaaaaaa… ¡AAH!

—¡AAAH!

—¡AAAAAAH!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Y bueno , comienza una interesante forma de presentarse ante los que fueron o los que serán. Ni bien tenga escrito el siguiente episodio lo subo, espero sea de tu agrado ver quién estaba espiando a las CMC.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despid Old Grimie.


	2. ANTES DE LO ESPERADO

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 2**

 **ANTES DE LO ESPERADO**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

A tan solo unos metros de la casa club de las CMC, estaba alguien, cuya presencia era de cierta forma esperada, pero no por eso menos impactante para las crusaders, quienes estaban un poco más que sorprendidas por la forma en que se presentaron las cosas.

— ¡Por favor, no te alteres!

— ¡Pero por qué ahora, con mil escarabajos que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto! —gritó Apple Bloom haciendo coraje.

— Perdón —respondió sinceramente la que las espiaba desde una ventana —, le pedí a mi hermana que me envíe primero un poco antes de su despertar para que así las cosas fuesen mejores, pero no me hizo caso y la envió a ella primero.

— ¡Pero… La cosa esa que dijo la Glimmer esa… la paraplégica!

— Paradoja…

— ¡No me interrumpas, jovencita!… —suspiró para calmarse— Mira, ahora vas a entrar conmigo a la casa club y ya veremos qué hacer.

— Ok.

— ¿Ok…?

— Ok.

— ¿Ok…? —Le hizo un gesto amenazador con la mirada.

— Sí.

— Así está mejor, muestra algo de respeto y tendrás pay para comer.

Scootaloo se asomó por una de las ventanas de la casa club y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda con la situación.

— ¿Es quien creo que es? —preguntó todavía incrédula ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

— Me temo que sí — responde tras un suspiro—, habría preferido un poco más de tiempo para que las cosas se pongan en orden, pero no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres.

— Eso es raro ¿desde cuándo eres tan estricta?

— Solo hago lo necesario para educarla — Voltea la mirada hacia la espía— … Adelante, pasa y sírvete algo, debes estar cansada.

La intrusa, ahora invitada, entró primero en la casa club, la pegaso le bloqueó la entrada a la terrestre con una de sus alas para poder tener unas palabras a solas.

— No quiero ser la mala en este cuento, pero siempre me imaginé que serías la más permisiva y alegre.

— Tampoco hace falta que lo sea, los Apple siempre somos estrictos con el trabajo y las cosas serias. No voy a permitir que ella se convierta en la excepción.

— ¿Y por eso eres firme como en la época de tu abuela?

— Como ya te dije, no hace falta, y mira —señala al interior de la casa cómo Sweetie le ofrecía galletas a la invitada con una sonrisa y un enorme vaso con leche—. Con ella ya tenemos bastante dulzura.

— Creo que tienes razón, si le aumentamos un poco más tendrían diabetes.

— Hablando de eso ¿no crees que es raro que vinieran tan pronto?

— Bueno, recuerdo que nos dijeron algo acerca de que sucedería poco antes de darnos cuenta…

Las dos se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba, ya no había marcha atrás ni forma de evitar el problema que tendrían que afrontar.

— ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta! —regañó la pegaso.

— ¡A mí no me mires, que tu tampoco te controlaste!

— ¿Qué, cómo puedes decir eso?

— Ella dijo que le pidió a su hermana que la envíe primero a ella, pero envió a la otra.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— Que además de ella y su hermana hay una más que quiere que la envíen antes y ya sabes lo entusiasta que puede ser cierta jovencita.

— Eso no lo niego, pero no creo que todo sea así como dices.

— ¿No? Pues mira, Solo una podría abrir un portal en el tiempo y ya sabemos de quién se trata. Luego viene ella y nos dice que enviaron a otra antes que a ella. Eso significa…

— ¡Que dos ya están aquí! —exclamó la pegaso.

— Ahora tenemos que encontrar a la otra y estar atentas a la llegada de la tercera.

— No tengo un buen presentimiento.

 **Castillo de Twilight, tres horas de fiesta después…**

Spike estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse, bailar, beber y divertirse tratando de recordar sus innumerables anécdotas con todos los asistentes. Irónici cómo suena, el asistente número uno pasa un buen rato con los asistentes a la fiesta.

Tras una buena búsqueda, su cruzada culmina con un sofá cálido y extremadamente cómodo para cualquier agasajado.

— Aaaahhh —exhala aliviado—, justo lo que estaba buscando.

— En serio te divertiste hoy, Spike —señaló la princesa de la amistad sentándose en un sillón sacándose sus ceremoniales zapatillas doradas—. Mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día, hace poco…

— ¡ES HORA DE LA AFTER PARTYYYYYY! —gritó Pinkie saliendo de la nada con las otras mane.

 **Dos hora de after party después…**

— Uf, Spike, creo que esta fue la que nos mató —dijo Twilight tratando de respirar por la fatiga mientras se recuesta en el sillón.

— Ni que lo digas —respondió el dragón—, nunca habría imaginado que una pony pudiese beber más que un dragón del doble de su tamaño.

— Eso no es lo más impresionante —agregó Applejack—, eso lo hizo sin perder clase.

— No importa qué esté haciendo —comentó Rarity—, una dama siempre debe tener clase.

— Pues ahora reconozco que no eres tan delicada como creía, eres bienvenida a Sweet Apple Acres para el festiva de cidra.

— Gracias, cariño, haré un espacio en la agenda para no perdérmelo.

Todos los presentes rieron. Las seis y Spike estaban repartidos por toda la sala. De detrás del sofá donde se encontraba Spike apareció Pinkie con un pastel que decía "Feliz regreso, Spike".

— ¡NO SE QUEDEN ASI, ES HORA DE LA AFTER AFTER PARTY!

El dragón miró a la princesa y ella asintió en acuerdo con la idea que todos los demás tuvieron al mismo tiempo. El dragón entendió que la princesa y sus amigas daban su aprobación. Levantó una garra de manera que el pastel salió disparado para chocar con la cara de la yegua rosa.

Todos estaban contentos, ya la mayoría no tenía las energías para otra celebración, por otro lado Pinkie disfrutaba relamerse su embadurnado rostro.

Rieron un poco más, conversaron otro poco y terminaron por despedirse. La velada había sido, desde el punto de vista de casi todos, un éxito. El dragón se sentía satisfecho por haber sido recibido con semejante agasajo, pero algo extraño pasaba por su mente, no entendía bien de qué se trataba, pero algo se anidaba dentro de él y no lo dejaba disfrutar del momento en su totalidad.

— Spike, estoy muy cansada —declaró la alicornio lavanda—, creo que tu también necesitas descansar para que mañana podamos ayudarte con tu memoria.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque lo que recuperaste esta noche fueron los recuerdos vinculados con tus sentimientos, no todos.

— Yo recuerdo todo.

— ¿Cuántas gemas acumulaste en el patio trasero del castillo?

— Yo, ehm, pienso queeee….

— ¿Lo ves? Todavía hay cosas que no recuerdas, por eso tenemos que ayudarte a que tu memoria vuelva por completo.

— No le veo el caso, seguro son pequeños detalles que me vendrán de repente, cosas casi sin importancia.

— ¿Cosas como el motivo de tu búsqueda? —dicha pregunta por parte de la alicornio hizo que una de las escamosas orejas de Spike se levantara— No me gustó mucho dejar que te vayas por tanto tiempo para luego volver y meternos todos en una lucha contra un ser de muchas dimensiones. Además, hay algo, o alguien, que también está involucrado con tu rápida recuperación.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Volví y ya, hasta tenían preparada una fiesta, y luego otras dos fiestas extra.

— Lo de las fiestas extra fueron idea de Pinkie, pero la primera fiesta no estaba planeada para ser tan escandalosa como acabó siendo.

— No te creo, si hasta había una banda preparada.

— Plan B de Pinkie, en caso de que tu recuperación fuese mejor de lo esperado. Sabes, cuando alguien pasa por el proceso de recuperación de la mente suele tardar mucho más de lo que tu tardaste, debería haberte tomado otros dos meses siquiera recordar un poco sobre lo que hacíamos juntos y ahora estás recordando muchas cosas, como los nombres de casi todos los habitantes de Ponyville.

— ¿No es bueno que me recupere así de rápido?

— No, bueno sí, pero es que creo que hay algo o alguien que está muy interesado en que recuperes tus recuerdos lo más rápido posible.

— Entonces dejémoslo en que se trata de un buen amigo, si me ayuda no me hago lio.

— Eres demasiado despreocupado. Spike, se que hay algo que también sospechas, puedo notarlo cuando evitas verme a los ojos mientras de hablo.

— No estoy evitando verte, simplemente estoy recostado de espaldas hacia ti.

— Eso no cambia la cosa. Mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar y aclarar estas cosas — dijo entre bostezos—, por ahora solo vamos a dormir —le da un beso de buenas noches — … Bienvenido a casa, Spike.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Spike se levantó relativamente temprano, si nueve de la mañana puede contar como temprano. Limpió los dibujos con marcador de su rostro, cortesía de Rainbow Dash, y se dirigió hacia la cocina para sacar unas cuantas cajas de cereal y un recipiente lo suficientemente grande para contener tres litros de leche.

— Espero recordar cómo se hace esto —se dijo a sí mismo.

Por fortuna recordaba bien cómo elaborar un desayuno de soltero. Se acercó a la mesa del comedor y encontró a Twilight leyendo el diario equino que le dejaron a la puerta en la madrugada. Por alguna razón no parecía estar contenta.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No es nada malo, si a eso te refieres, pero sí es algo que no quería que pase.

— Mientras no pase nada malo por mi está bien.

— No solo eso, sino que en Canterlot corre la voz de la próxima llegada de una princesa de un país lejano que quiere establecer una alianza con Equestria. Según el diario y la carta que me envió la princesa Celestia, ahora tengo que posponer las vacaciones que solicité para organizar la recepción.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

— Gracias —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—, extrañaba escuchar la voz del dragón que siempre me ayudaba.

— ¿Osea que puedo ir contigo?

— Todavía no. No es bueno sobrecargar tu mente tan pronto y un viaje a Canterlot sería demasiado abrumador.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pasaron muchas cosas en Canterlot y todavía no las recuerdas, pero cuando estés listo te llevaremos para que las cosas vuelvan a ti. Por ahora quédate en Ponyville, le pedí a las CMC que te ayuden como guías por ahora.

— ¿Las CMC?

— Sí, las CMC ¿algún problema?

— No, pero algo en mi interior me dice que pudiste pedirle ayuda a alguien más, como Rarity, por ejemplo.

— Jajaja, eres muy gracioso. No quieras aprovecharte de la situación fingiendo que no te acuerdas de lo mucho que te gustaba Rarity desde que llegamos a Ponyville… Creo que oí el carruaje llegar.

Efectivamente, un carruaje esperaba a la puerta del castillo, tirado por dos pegasos que de poder daban muestra y decorado con un tocado en forma del símbolo del elemento de la armonía.

— Spike, una cosa más —dijo antes de salir por la puerta—, estoy consciente de que creciste mucho y todo eso, así que quiero pedirte una cosa mientras no estoy.

— ¿Qué es?

— Que ni se te ocurra hacer una locura ¿entendiste? —pidió confirmación con una mirada asesina.

— …

— Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí". Nos vemos dentro de una semana.

Dicha despedida le trajo un recuerdo más a la mente, relacionado con muchas situaciones en que su vida corrió peligro. No sabía si estar agradecido o aterrado. Solo le tomó un minuto asimilar el hecho y los recuerdos para continuar con su desayuno en compañía de Owlowiscius.

Disfrutó de cada bocado, no eran gemas, pero ya tendría tiempo para buscar las que Twilight le dijo que escondió en el patio trasero, algo para añadir a su lista del día. Otra cosa que le vino a la mente fue elaborar una lista para que la búsqueda de dichas gemas tuviese un lugar y prioridad, pero faltaban más actividades para llenar el papel que planeaba usar para su primera lista desde que se fue de Ponyville.

Varias cosas le vinieron a la mente, pero no las podía poner en una lista como la que estaba haciendo, "oler sus olorosos pies" tendría un lugar en la lista, pero seguramente estaría al final, pero ¿al final de qué? ¿qué otras cosas podría hacer si no recordaba bien ni estaba familiarizado con los nuevos cambios en su hogar? Una idea vino a su mente.

— ¡Eso es, Owlowiscius, tienes un genio por amigo!

— Whoooo.

— Yo, por supuesto, acabo de tener una gran idea. Ya que no puedo pensar bien en qué poner en mi lista, la primera cosa será buscar cosas para ayudarme con mi memoria y ponerlo en mi lista.

— Whoooo.

— Lo sé, "hacer una lista" es la primera actividad en mi lista. Suena mucho como algo que Twilight diría… ¡Eso es, a Twilight le encantan la listas! Lo anotaré entre las cosas que pude recordar.

— Whoooo —le recordó el búho aleteando suavemente sobre su percha.

— Tienes razón, no puedo recordar muchas cosas si solo me quedo aquí, un paseo es lo que me hace falta para refrescar la memoria ¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿quieres salir a pasear un rato?

El ave se acomodó en su percha y esponjó sus plumas dando a entender que seguía cansado por las actividades de la noche anterior y ya era hora de dormir para los animales nocturnos. Otro recuerdo que vino junto con una imagen de Fluttershy sosteniendo un libro de ornitología explicándole por qué su emplumado amigo no podía jugar con él por las mañanas. Así que decidió salir solo y en silencio para no despertar al asistente nocturno de la princesa.

Salió y recorrió las calles de Ponyville. Tenía todavía en mente las palabras de Twilight, no debía cometer ninguna locura, pero divertirse sanamente no es ningún tipo de locura, tampoco lo es saludar a viejos amigos para recordar buenos tiempos.

Una de las primeras amistades que se encontró por las calles cercanas a una plaza fue Lyra, quien curiosamente estaba conversando con su amiga Bon Bon, tal como lo hace cada mañana antes de sus habituales compras.

— Hola, hace mucho que no te veo.

— ¿Hace mucho? Pero si fuiste una de las primeras en saludarme durante la fiesta —dijo Spike sin entender la broma.

— Era un chiste, Pinkie lo hace parecer muy fácil.

— Perdón, creo que sigo siendo el mismo dragón despistado de siempre.

— No siempre fuiste así, a veces eras mucho más despistado —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila—. No parecías estar muy al tanto de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor desde lo que pasó en el río.

— ¿El río? —preguntó Spike sin entender lo que decía Lyra.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Solo recuerdo lo que vi en la foto y que alguien me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero todo se pone borroso.

— ¿Dijiste "beso"? —preguntó Rose, la yegua de melena rojiza y una cutie mark de rosa— No pude evitar escuchar sobre un beso. Vamos, cuéntame los detalles.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose a sí mismo— Si no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.

— No sientas vergüenza, somos amigos, además no puedes dejarnos con la intriga. Daisy y Lily quedaron en shock cuando vieron la foto que Feather Weight nos vendió.

— ¿Les vendió la foto?

— Lo hizo para ganar dinero para comprarle un regalo a sus padres por su aniversario.

Ahora ya no podía sentir esa rabia que tanto lo carcomía por dentro, entre las cosas que quería hacer figuraba la de darle su merecido al entrometido pegaso que divulgó el vergonzoso acontecimiento entre todos sus conocidos. Pero ahora no podría hacerlo por el motivo que tuvo, entendía la fuerza del deseo de retribuir a la familia las innumerables cosas que hicieron por uno, ya no podía estar enojado con él.

— Bueno —suspira—. Yo recuerdo que estábamos jugando, o algo parecido, por alguna razón yo estaba perdiendo y me enojé, no tuve un buen día y me encontraba de mal humor….

 **Narra Spike…**

No entiendo bien cómo lo hacían, pero siempre me ganaban la partida, creo que se turnaban quién ganaría cada juego y me dejaban siempre en último lugar. Me sentí humillado en muchos sentidos.

Apple Bloom no dejaba de pedirle a las otras que se aguantaran la risa, me daba miedo cómo se reían, porque no era como cuando alguien se hace la burla o como cuando te cuentan un chiste.

— Chicas, ya les dije que tienen que mantener la compostura ¿quieren arruinarlo todo?

Las dos se tranquilizaron después de la segunda advertencia y me miraron con caras raras, parecían cómplices en algo.

Todo se puso borroso entonces. Lo último que recuerdo es que las tres me estaban abrazando y me sentí muy contento.

 **Fin de la narración…**

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando te estaban abrazando al mismo tiempo?

— Yo… Recuerdo que por un momento dejaron de molestarme los problemas que tuve todo ese día y me sentí muy tranquilo, como si nada malo pudiese pasar mientras nos quedáramos así.

— AAAAAAWWWWW.

Dijeron las yeguas que lo escuchaban suspirando por la ternura de la escena que se imaginaban. Cada una tenía una idea más alocada que la otra, pero todas tenían un marco romántico como regla obligatoria. Daisy y Lily estaban en el suelo con los ojos cerrados suspirando por su naturaleza dramática, Rose no se quedaba atrás, hasta se le veían los corazones saliendo de su cabeza.

Spike, por su lado, se sorprendió al notar que varias ponis se habían acercado para escuchar lo que decía, la vergüenza fue creciendo a medida que más yeguas se acercaban para escuchar. Era como si todos quisieran saber qué fue lo que ocurrió. Al parecer hasta habían hecho sus apuestas.

Llegó a su límite cuando escuchó a una gritar desde el fondo "Vamos, no te detengas, dinos más".

"¿Y por qué no se lo preguntan a las CMC?" se preguntaba para sus adentros, no soportaba estar tan ruborizado. Es posible que la misma sensación la hubiesen tenido sus tres amigas al ser asediadas con preguntas al respecto.

— ¿Ya le preguntaron a las CMC?

— No nos quieren decir nada, ya lo intentamos con todo y no sueltan una palabra, ni siquiera Sweetie Belle, y ella es de las que dicen todo lo que les pasa por la cabeza —respondió Lyra.

Por alguna razón debieron mantener el secreto y soportado la presión por parte de todo Ponyville.

¿Será que ya se lo contaron a detalle a sus hermanas mayores y que por eso Twilight le dio esa advertencia? ¿será posible que haya hecho algo malo y que sus amigas lo estén encubriendo para protegerlo? De ser ese el caso, por su honor, tendría que compensarlas por todo este tiempo de apoyarlo en una situación de esta naturaleza.

— Lo siento, si ellas no quisieron contarles yo ya no continuaré — anunció elevando la voz para que todos pudiesen escuchar claramente—. Perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo.

Se retiró con la cabeza baja y pensativo. No cabía duda, algo se escondía por una muy buena razón, tenía que averiguarlo a como de lugar.

Inconscientemente, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el sitio que más frecuentaba de pequeño, la boutique Carusel, cuya puerta estuvo apunto de tocar, pero se abrió antes de entrar su garra en contacto con la madera barnizada. Solo sintió una fuerza que lo jaló hacia adentro de forma violenta y el cierre abrupto de la puerta tras de sí. Una unicornio muy enojada lo miraba con ojos que parecían estar a punto de expulsar fuego azul.

— Ra… Rarity, qué gusto verte —saludó Spike nervioso porque estaba recostado en el suelo con la unicornio presionando su cuello con ambos cascos y unas tijeras flotando cerca de sus ojos.

— ¡Lagartija desvergonzada inútil y rastrera! ¡Eres el mayor depravado que podría pisar esta tierra!

— ¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué es lo que hice?

— Hola — saludo alguien desde su lugar en la mesa de la sala.

* * *

Y bueno, gente linda, eso es lo que tenemos por ahora, sinceramente disfruto mucho con la intriga, así que seguiré con este fic, un gusto ver que lo lees, también si lo comentas, en fin, hoy no tengo mucho qué decir y ya sabes.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	3. POR UN POCO DE CARIÑO

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 3**

 **POR UN POCO DE CARIÑO**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

El aire se siente bien, el aroma del pan recién horneado, los dulces que deleitan a los potros que salen jugando para celebrar el fin de semana. De alguna forma este podría denominarse como un día perfecto y sin nada qué lamentar, excepto que en este día alguien tenía algo qué lamentar, en verdad mucho qué lamentar.

No entraremos en detalles demasiado embarazosos, así que dejaremos que la situación en la boutique Carusel se explique sola… Después de ver la situación en Sweet Apple Acres.

— ¡Te dije que no podías comerte tres manzanas enteras de un solo bocado, Rainbow! — regañaba la granjera naranja a su amiga mientras le extraía un corazón de manzana de la garganta.

— Ewo wo wue wan mawo… — trataba de hablar hasta que Applejack sacó el casco de su garganta con parte de su desayuno — Además estaban muy buenas.

— El que estén buenas no quiere decir que te puedas atragantar de esa manera. Estabas azul por no poder respirar — ante lo cual la pegaso levantó una ceja — . Bueno, más azul que de costumbre, pero eso no cambia que estuviste a punto de morirte.

— ¿Morirme? ¿yo, la más asombrosa poni de toda Equestria? Ni que estuvieses bromeando.

— Pues estos corazones de manzana que tuve que sacarte del pescuezo son prueba. Prométeme que al menos lo pensarás dos veces antes de hacer algo tan tonto como arriesgar así tu vida.

— Pero el riesgo es lo que le da sentido a mi vida, sin emociones fuertes no sería más que una poni aburrida con un trabajo monótono como el de una granja de…

Se detuvo tapándose la boca ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, su amiga entendió el punto, la consideraba aburrida.

— Pues mire, señorita "Emociones Fuertes", dirigir una granja es más que diversión y trabajo duro y repetitivo, es responsabilidad, no espero que lo entiendas… De todas maneras estoy cansada de discutir este asunto contigo ¿me vas a ayudar con el heno como te pedí hace un par de días?

— Bueno, una promesa es una promesa.

La granjera se puso a preparar algunos fardos fuera del granero, al cual le indicó a su amiga de Cloudsdale que entrara para sacar una carreta. Applejack se mantuvo concentrada durante un buen rato ajustando los fardos de heno para que no se fuesen a desarmar en el viaje hasta el ayuntamiento. Donde planeaban usarlos en un escenario de baile de cuadrillas. Tal era su deseo de que las cosas salieran bien que cuidó hasta el más mínimo detalle en el heno que tenía amontonado, ni una brizna fuera de lugar, bloques perfectos.

Tal fue su concentración que tardó en darse cuenta de que su amiga se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en la tarea que le había encomendado. Después de todo ¿cuánto le tomaría a una pegaso amante de las emociones fuertes sacar una carreta de un granero?

— Rainbow — se dispuso a entrar buscando a su amiga — , tal vez fui un poco dura contigo, pero no es para que te enojes y te desanimes de hacer este encargo, es solo que…

Su cara mostraba una mueca de desconcierto similar a la que la pegaso tenía ya desde hace rato. Ambas estaban paralizadas ante la imagen que se les presentó, mejor dicho, quien se les presentó.

— ¡Por mil escarabajos! — trató de respirar profundo ventilándose con su sombrero — ¡Cómo – quién – cuándo – de dónde – qué eres tu!

— ¿Qué? — pregunto adolescente que vieron — No soy un "qué", soy un "quién".

— Eso no te quita lo extraño — agregó la pegaso.

— ¿E-extraño? — dijo con ojos vidriosos por el insensible comentario de Rainbow.

— No, no te sientas mal — la consoló Applejack propinándole un golpe en el costado a su amiga — . No creo que Rainbow quisiera decir algo malo, solo está un poco… Impresionada.

— Impresionada se queda corto — dijo Rainbow — . Nunca vi a alguien como tú. Aunque no sé qué es lo que más me impresionó, las escamas o las alas… ¿Eres una especie de poni murciégalo.

— Rainbow, se dice poni "murciélago", no "murciégalo" — corrigió AJ.

— Como se diga, suena casi igual.

— Lo siento, yo me llamo Applejack, ella es Rainbow Dash ¿cómo te llamas, terroncito?

— Lo siento mucho — dijo tímidamente haciendo círculos con una de sus pequeñas garras en el suelo — , no puedo decirles, por favor no se enojen conmigo.

— Oh, no te asustes — trató de calmarla al ver que estaba temblando — , no estamos enojadas contigo. Dime ¿pasaste la noche en este lugar?

— Sí, en la noche hizo mucho frío — respondió con voz bastante baja.

— Ven conmigo.

— ¿es-estoy en problemas?

— ¿Problemas? Para nada — la anima RD — , Applejack solo quiere ser amable contigo, ella es una buena poni.

Ya dentro de la casa Apple, la anfitriona le ofrece una habitación a la desconocida.

— Mira, esa es mi cama, puedes descansar un poco en ella si así lo deseas, no es bueno que estés desvelada y con frío.

— ¿Quieres que duerma aquí?

— Claro, caramelo, tienes que estar muy cansada por pasar la noche en ese incómodo granero. Rainbow y yo tenemos que atender un asunto, así que te dejaremos aquí para que descanses. Volveremos pronto y podremos charlar un poco para ayudarte.

— Gra-gracias, son muy amables.

Las ponis se despidieron con una sonrisa y se pusieron en camino. A la mitad del recorrido se le ocurrió un tema de conversación a la pegaso.

— ¿Y por qué de repente le ofreciste quedarse en tu casa a una extraña?

— Porque me pareció lo correcto. Ella necesita ayuda y yo puedo dársela.

— Sí, eso suena genial, pero no tiene sentido dejar tu casa sola con una extraña dentro ella podría estar haciendo todo tipo de cosas ¿y si es una ladrona de casas?

— No lo creo, algo en mi interior me dice que puedo confiar en ella y para mi eso es suficiente.

— Aja, algo en tu interior — dijo rodando los ojos — ¿como cuando lloras por dentro?

— ¿No aprendiste nada de tu experiencia con el Pinkie sentido?

— Una que otra cosa, pero eso no significa que tu también lo tengas.

— La familia Pie está en cierta forma relacionada con la familia Apple, podría decirse que Pinkie y yo somos parientes.

— ¡QUE COSA! — exclamó entusiasmada RD — ¡Entonces vas a hacer cosas alocadas con tu cola y tu melena y te vas a obsesionar con la repostería y me harás un grandísimo pastel para mi próximo cumpleversario y también organizarás fiestas…

— Frena tus corceles, vaquera, solo dije parientes, no clones.

— Pero seguro algo de lo alocado de su familia se te pegó.

— Yo no diría que son una familia alocada ¿te acuerdas de Maud?

— Solo un poco, no me gusta pensar en ponis que no les importa ganar.

— Pues la mayoría se va más por el lado de Maud que por el de Pinkie.

— Después de todo, nuestra Pinkie sigue siendo única. Tendré que encargarle el mega pastel de cumpleversario con mucho tiempo de anticipación.

— ¿Alguien quiere que salga perfecto? — dijo la granjera con una mirada juguetona.

— Claro que quiero que salga perfecto, justo para esa fecha, que será dentro de un mes, llegarán los resultados de las pruebas finales para los postulantes a cabo.

— Déjame adivinar, estás segura de que te ascendieron de rango en los Wonderbolts.

— ¿Segura? Yo diría que es prácticamente un hecho indiscutible. No es por presumir, pero Spitfire no es una poni que dejaría pasar el verdadero talento sin notarlo, así que no tengo dudas en que me pondrá como su ala derecha en poco tiempo.

— Eres bastante optimista.

— Y además — volvió al tema inicial — ¿no te parecían un poco familiar su mirada?

— ¿Hablas de la pequeña que encontramos en el granero?

— No hablo de nadie más.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo haber visto unos ojos verdes como esos en algún lado…

 **Boutique Carrusel….**

Spike estaba sentado en el suelo, de rodillas para ser exactos, con un cartel colgado en el cuello que ponía "Soy un maldito pervertido" y aguantando un montón de regaños por parte de la unicornio blanca que cambiaba de un gesto amenazador a uno tierno y cariñoso cuando iba a ver a su inesperada invitada que estaba en la cocina.

— ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE DEJO ACERCARTE A MIS DISEÑOS, QUE SI LO HACES DE SEGURO SE LES PEGA LO HORRIBLE DE TI! — dijo antes de volver a la cocina — ¿Quieres algo para acompañar esa leche? No tengo dulces, pero puedo preparar unas cuantas galletas si gustas.

— Gracias, pero estoy bien, este vaso es enorme.

— Por favor, no te contengas, me daría mucho gusto prepararle unas deliciosas galletas a una cosita tan linda — insistió sujetándola de las mejillas como si fuese una abuela — . Dime que te comerás esas galletas para cuando termine con esa lagartija morada.

— Bueno, si insiste, me gustaría mucho probar sus galletas.

— No se diga más, pero antes de empezar, no dejaré sin atender a Spike… Opal, cariño, mami necesita que vengas.

Rarity empleó un viejo truco que aprendió con Fluttershy, abrió una lata de la comida favorita de la gata persa y se la dio al dragón.

— Ahora come — ordenó secamente.

— Pero esto es comida para gatos.

— Dije que comas — reiteró gruñendo.

— No me queda de otra ¿verdad?

El dragón resignado empezó a probar de la lata sacando un poco de su contenido con una garra, acto que fue visto por el felino que inmediatamente saltó en defensa de su sacro alimento, el cual estaba dispuesto a defender con garras y dientes. Los arañazos no se hicieron esperar y la furia se notaba en cada chillido que lanzaba el animal que atacaba sin compasión al dragón que se sentía impotente al no poder defenderse porque sabía que dicha acción podría tener consecuencias fatales en el animal. Una semana de dolor hasta que las heridas del ataque del gato sanen bien, no entendía por qué podía recuperarse de daños casi mortales en cuestión de un par de días pero tardaba mucho en sanar los daños menores. Otro misterio de los dragones que quedó en el registro de los viajes del dragón en la búsqueda de sus orígenes, registro llevado a cabo por cortesía de editoriales Sparkle.

 **Sweet Apple Acres, no más de una hora después…**

Applejack estaba sentada en un sillón junto a su amiga viendo a la pequeña visitante de pelaje y curiosas escamas naranjas. Por un lado se sentía intrigada por la identidad de la visitante, pero por el otro sentía como si ya conociera a esta inesperada visita.

— Entonces…

— ¿Qué eres? — preguntó RD interrumpiendo a AJ.

— ¡Hey, no me dejaste empezar!

— Pues eso fue por ser muy lenta — respondió sacando la lengua como una potrilla inmadura.

— Jijiji, eres muy graciosa — dijo la invitada con una risita suave.

— Eso rompió el hielo — dijo ya mas tranquila AJ — , pero ahora quisiera saber quién eres.

— Perdón, pero no puedo decir eso ahora, me pidieron que no se lo diga a nadie sin permiso.

— ¿No puedes decirlo? Eres una niña muy obediente, los Apple respetamos mucho a los que son obedientes.

— Gracias, eso creo.

— ¿Osea que no puedes decirnos quién eres? — quiso confirmar RD.

— No, no tengo permiso para hacerlo.

— ¿Y tienes permiso para decirnos quién te dijo eso?

— Pues, creo que no dijo nada al respecto.

— Bien, entonces dinos quién te dijo que no digas quién eres.

— Lo hizo mi mamá, ella me dijo que no le diga a nadie.

Rainbow Dash estaba maquinando algo en su cabeza. Tanto tiempo pasándola de aventura en aventura, desarrolló una habilidad muy especial para usar los tecnicismos, para obtener lo que quería y evitar castigos por parte de sus padres. Llegó la hora de usar ese talento oculto.

— ¿Y quién es tu mamá?

— Lo siento, me dijo que no le dijera a nadie acerca de quiénes son mis familiares.

— ¿Y hay alguien que pueda darte permiso para contarnos?

— Bueno, creo que sí.

— ¿Y quién puede darte permiso para que nos cuentes?

— No puedo decirlo.

— ¿Es uno de tus familiares? — esperó para verla asentir con la cabeza — No se hable más. Applejack, tengo una idea.

— ¿Una idea? Yo creí que eso era cosa de Twilight — AJ instintivamente volteó al sentir que la sola mención de la alicornio impresionó a la pequeña.

— Mi idea es simple, vamos con ella por todo Ponyville y ella le pide permiso a sus familiares para contarnos quién es.

— No creo que quiera hacer eso, la estás presionando mucho.

— No la estoy presionando, se lo estoy pidiendo — voltea para ver a la pequeña — ¿Qué dices? ¿vamos a buscar a tus familiares para que te den permiso para contarnos todo?

— No creo que sea buena idea.

— Vamos, nos lo debes por no acusarte de invasión a propiedad privada con la policía.

Pensó por un momento y llegó a una conclusión, de todas formas pasaría, tarde o temprano, así que optó por un poco más tarde.

— Es cierto, se los debo porque fueron muy amables conmigo.

— Entonces salgamos, si vamos por Ponyville y te encuentras con uno de tus familiares podrás pedirle permiso.

— Creo que puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Ves, Jackie? — le susurró a su amiga — La tengo comiendo de mi casco.

— ¿Y cómo supiste qué decirle?

— No sé, creo que por alguna razón se me hace natural convencerla.

Así que las tres se pusieron en camino, a dar un paseo por Ponyville.

 **Mercado de Ponyville…**

Dos ponis caminaban por las calles del mercado con los ojos bien abiertos y buscando con la mirada por todos lados, llevaban consigo sus alforjas, haciendo como si estuviesen en un usual día de compras. No pasaba de nada normal, excepto que no estaban solo de compras, sino que su objetivo principal era otro.

— Esto es imposible — suspiró cansada la pegaso naranja — , ya hemos recorrido todo Ponyville.

— Sí — respondió la unicornio — , es muy difícil encontrar las fresas que le gustan a Crystal.

— ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste buscando unas fresas? Es más importante que las encontremos a ellas.

— Pero no sería bueno recibirlas sin nada ¿dónde está tu corazón?

— Mira, Sweetie, no estoy de humor para darte una lección de sentido común, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a las otras dos antes de que alguien más lo haga. Ahora piensa ¿dónde estarías si fueses una de ellas?

— Bueeeeno, creo que si le gustan mucho las fresas, Crystal puede estar en un lugar donde preparen postres con fresas y crema, mucha crema batida y dulces, le encantan los dulces…

Las dos llegaron a una conclusión y dejaron salir una sonrisa al coincidir con el posible paradero de una de las extraviadas. "Sugar Cube Corner" dijeron al unísono y corrieron lo más rápido que sus cascos les permitían.

— ¡Un momento, Scootaloo — la detuvo Sweetie Belle — , tengo que recoger algo de mi habitación!

— ¡Oh, por favor, no podemos distraernos!

— Solo es una cosa.

— ¿Y qué podría ser taaaan importante como para retrasarnos así?

— Pues, resulta que tengo una capa con capucha en mi habitación que podemos usar para cubrirla.

— Y así podríamos pasar por las calles sin que la noten ¡Sweetie, eres fantástica!

— Gracias, recuérdamelo de vez en cuando porque se me olvida.

— Lo haré, ahora vamos a la boutique de tu hermana para recoger esa prenda.

El sorprendente momento de iluminación de la unicornio le levantó el ánimo a su amiga, quien estaba ansiosa por encontrar a las extraviadas. Corrieron, ahora con dirección a la boutique Carrusel, donde Rarity estaba atendiendo un tema bastante delicado.

— Y las chispas de chocolate que le agregamos se quedarán en su sitio porque la masa la hicimos con la textura correcta, dentro de poco estarán listas nuestras galletas — indicó la unicornio de melena púrpura.

— Vaya, no sabía que era tan buena cocinando. Es más que una cara bonita.

— ¿Una cara bonita? — dijo Rarity conmovida por el comentario — Gracias, me alegra que alguien note lo mucho que me esfuerzo por conservar el porte de una dama.

— Ser una dama no debe ser sencillo.

— Claro, es algo que requiere algunos sacrificios, pero al final acaba siendo una hermosa parte de tu vida, no olvides que las mejores cosas son pulidas constantemente, por eso una no puede darse el lujo de descuidarse.

— No lo olvidaré ¿cree que yo también puedo ser una dama que también sabe hacer galletas si usted me enseña? — dijo la jovencita con un brillo en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

— Desde luego, querida, solo déjame revisar un momento si Opal ya terminó con Spike.

La yegua se acercó hasta la sala, donde el felino ya había terminado con su comida enlatada y también con el que osó tocarla.

— Gracias, Opal — la felicitó Rarity — , mamá está muy orgullosa de ti. Y en cuanto a usted, señor dragón irresponsable, es hora de que me expliques qué fue lo que hiciste.

— No sé de qué hablas — respondió Spike con la cara todavía en el suelo.

— No me engañas con eso, te conozco bien y no hay duda de que tienen los mismos ojos, ella tiene unas escamas púrpuras en el lomo ¡hasta tiene garras y colmillos! — agregó enfadada — En lo que a mí respecta, no hay otra explicación que la de un dragón muy irresponsable.

— ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

— Porque, mi querido Spike — se acerca y le habla al oído —, ella ya me lo explicó todo. Yo solo quiero oírlo de ti.

Esas palabras lo paralizaron e hicieron que sintiera un escalofrío agudo que recorría su espalda punto por punto hasta llegar al cuello. Trató de articular una palabra, pero el ver a Rarity reaccionando de una forma tan "calmada" ante tal situación le trituró los nervios y le hizo pensar que su vida estaba por acabar.

Huir, huir lo más rápido posible sería una buena opción, pero algo en su corazón le impedía tomar una salida tan simple. Luego pasó por su mente la opción que más temía, afrontar la situación y decir la verdad sin ocultar nada. El momento había llegado antes de lo esperado, así que se tragó toda la cobardía que le detenía y se puso de pie para admitirlo todo.

Antes de abrir la boca para reconocer su pecado, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y pasaron una pegaso y una unicornio que se quedaron congeladas al ver la escena. Spike no les dio más que una sonrisa y una mirada de resignación, casi como si pidiese perdón.

— OK, Rarity, lo admito ella es…

— ¡No Spike no le digas que es nuestra hi….

Sweetie se tapó la boca al enterarse de que había metido la pata en grande. Rarity, por su lado, se quedó como de hielo ante tal impacto. Ella estaba usando sus artimañas para convencer a Spike de decir la verdad, puesto que la jovencita, llamada Crystal, se había negado a decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por instrucción de su madre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, al parecer la única a la que no parecía afectarle era Crystal, que entró en la sala levitando una bandeja con galletas recién horneadas.

— Ya saqué las galletas ¿alguien quiere un… Oh.

 **Una buena paliza después…**

Sweetie Belle y su hermana mayor estaban discutiendo.

— ¡No debiste golpearlo!

— ¡Cómo que no debía golpearlo! ¡debería haberlo matado por aprovecharse de mi hermanita, este depravado merece la más cruel y dolorosa de las muertes!

— Rarity — trató de mantener la compostura — , no se aprovechó, o aprovechará. Lo que quiero decir es que lo amo y la prueba de eso está aquí y te tiene mucho cariño.

Ante tal punto no objetó nada. Sin embargo, su hermana era su hermana y tenía el fuerte impulso de protegerla a toda costa, en especial de una lagartija morada pervertida. Pero al final, lo hecho hecho está, o lo estará, según la explicación que les daría Crystal una vez que se calmara, ya que estaba llorando por haber presenciado el violento acto por parte de la unicornio mayor.

— ¡Por qué tía Rarity le pegó tan feo a mi papá! — lloraba asustada mientras Scootaloo la abrazaba para consolarla.

— Ya, ya, no es nada grave, tu papá sobrevivió a muchas cosas terribles, esto no es nada para él. Además, tu tía no lo odia, es solo que está muy impresionada por todas las cosas que están pasando ahora.

Para calmarla hizo falta que Spike se le acercara, aunque le costó bastante, y la rodeara con sus alas y brazos, unas cuantas caricias en la cabeza y su melena de diferentes tonos de rosa y púrpura y volvió a sonreír.

— No me gusta ver a otros llorar, yo solo quiero verlas felices — dijo Spike acariciándola con delicadeza.

Los ojos de la niña, aunque todavía húmedos, reflejaban un brillo de felicidad y alivio al escuchar las palabras del dragón y sentir la calidez del abrazo y la delicadeza de las caricias en su cabeza y correspondió el abrazo aferrándose al cuello de Spike lo más fuerte que pudo. Finalmente, Crystal se calmó y se sentó con los demás a la mesa para explicar el asunto.

— ¿Puedo? — solicitó a Sweetie Belle.

— Adelante, puedes contarle.

— Vine desde el futuro con la técnica de viaje en el tiempo que encontré en la biblioteca de Tía Twilight mientras ayudaba a limpiar uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. Me pareció muy interesante como para intentarlo y lo hice. Papá no se encontraba como ahora, no era tan dulce como ahora, Tía Twilight nos dijo que eso era porque no pudieron encontrar muchas cosas significativas para el ritual para que recuperara su mente.

— ¿Y viajaste en el tiempo para hacer que se recupere mejor?

— Sí, quería ayudar a que se recuperara completamente, por eso intenté viajar en el tiempo para dejar una carta de la abuela en el ritual para que le ayude.

— Una copia de la carta de su verdadera madre — dijo Sweetie.

— No, era la original, la princesa Celestia le dio a la tía Twilight una copia por error. Vine porque quería que papá se recupere totalmente y que fuese tan bueno como mamá me contaba que era –- concluyó con los ojos humedecidos.

— No te sientas mal, lo que hiciste fue con buena intención — asintió Rarity — . Tampoco creas que no apruebo esto, es solo que todo fue muy repentino para mi.

— Qué bueno que no estés enojada, Rarity — comentó Spike.

— No he dicho que ya lo haya aceptado, para mi sigues siendo el pervertido que se aprovechó de mi hermanita.

— No le he hecho nada, al menos todavía.

— Bueno, pero se que lo harás, aquí tenemos la viva prueba de ello, así que no esperes que lo acepte tan rápido.

— Y yo que creí que el Robamentes era a quien debía temer.


	4. ANTES QUE NADA, PRESENTACIÓN

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 4**

 **ANTES QUE NADA, PRESENTACIÓN**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

Scootaloo entretenía a su sobrina hablando sobre las cosas que le gustaban, tenía la intención de aprender cómo llevarse bien con ella desde el principio. Después de todo, era la hija de una de sus amigas más cercanas. Así le daría el tiempo necesario a Sweetie y Spike para que le expliquen la situación a Rarity, quien no cambiaba su cara de disgusto con el dragón.

— Sí, fui en serio con Spike, él al final acabará correspondiendo a mis sentimientos — explicó Sweetie lo que pasaría en el futuro — . No tienes por qué sentirte mal.

— No es eso lo que me molesta, cariño — responde la hermana mayor — , es el hecho de que este escamoso animalejo pasara tanto tiempo conmigo dedicándome cumplidos y toda suerte de galanterías para luego irse con mi hermana menor, es como si fuese una especie de degenerado al que solo le interesa una cosa.

— La verdad, es un poco más complicado de explicar — objetó Spike tratando de mostrar algo de respeto para no alterar a la unicornio — . Mira, yo tampoco imaginaba que saldría con Sweetie, desde que vine a Ponyville me quedé impresionado por ti, pero en algún momento algo pasará — posa su garra sobre el hombro de Sweetie Belle — y creo que entonces todos entenderemos qué es lo que nos une, por ahora solo nos queda recibir con brazos abiertos lo que venga.

— A mí no me parece algo que podamos recibir de esa manera, a menos que se vayan a casar antes de tener a esa pequeña. Prefiero que mi hermanita esté comprometida antes de que su reputación lo esté.

— Tienes un punto a favor — dicha aceptación por parte de Spike hizo surgir un tono rojizo en las mejillas de Sweetie — , eso sería lo correcto.

— ¿Y harías de ella una yegua decente? — preguntó la modista.

— Claro, no soy un irresponsable, aunque a veces lo parezca, y de seguro que pronto aparecerá la razón por la que me enamoré… Mejor dicho, la razón por la que me enamoraré de Sweetie. Seguro que hay algo maravilloso en ella que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

— ¿Qué dices, hermana? — pregunta la menor esperando a que Rarity apruebe la relación futura.

— Hmmm, déjame pensarlo.

La portadora del elemento de la generosidad razonaba y buscaba en su interior los sentimientos que apoyaran su decisión, por un lado podría ver feliz a su hermana y por el otro perdería a su principal admirador.

— Bueno, siempre y cuando se casen antes de hacer algo inapropiado — confirmó la modista después de meditar durante un minuto — . Después de todo, se trata de las felicidad de mi pequeña y querida hermana.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sweetie Belle no podía estar más radiante. La aprobación y futura bendición de su hermana eran todas las cosas que necesitaba para cumplir uno de sus sueños, así que podía darse por contenta. Dicha alegría quedaba corta cuando se imaginaba lo que venía adelante en el futuro, cosas que asustarían al dragón, cosas como una o seis hermanas menores para que su hija no se sienta sola, típicas cosas que se guardaría hasta que sea un momento más oportuno de hablar con Spike, momentos oportunos como el sexto mes de gestación.

— ¿Entonces consientes nuestra relación?

— Claro, cariño, no me interpondría entre mi pequeña hermana y su felicidad, aunque siempre me animaría a empujar las cosas un poco más rápido. Claro, si me lo permites.

— Gracias, Rarity, eres la mejor hermana mayor de toooda Equestria — dijo abrazando a la otra unicornio.

— Creí que yo era la mejor hermana mayor de toooda Equestria — interrumpió una voz por demás familiar que acababa de entrar en la boutique — . A todo esto, Rarity ¿podrías ayudarnos a buscaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Su boca casi tocaba el suelo y su sombrero llegó hasta el techo por la impresión al ver a la niña sentada en la mesa junto a Scootaloo, la cual compartía ciertas similitudes con la pequeña que había encontrado en su granero. No pudo sacar una conclusión distinta a que, de alguna manera, aquella niña estaba relacionada con la invitada de Rarity.

En cuanto Rainbow entró volando, como es de costumbre, halló la escena algo cómica. Estaba ante una situación ligeramente especial, porque veía a una unicornio, un dragón y una especie de mezcla de unicornio y dragón, y las posiciones en que estaban ubicados le hacían imaginar una escena de transformación que vio en algunos comics donde los héroes pasan por una metamorfosis.

— Vaya, no me imaginaba que vería algo como esto en mi vida — dijo la pegaso cían.

— No son las palabras más adecuadas, pero admito que te esfuerzas por mostrar decoro, Rainbow querida — saludó Rarity — . Buenos días, también a ti Applejack, quisiera presentarles a mi sobrina — agregó señalando a la pequeña en la mesa — , su nombre es Crystal Gemstone, de cariño algunos le dicen Gemie.

— ¿Tu sobrina? — preguntó dubitativa la pegaso — No sabía que tenías otra hermana.

— Solo tengo una hermana.

— Ya entiendo, es una sobrina adoptiva, así como yo tengo a Scoots como hermana adoptiva.

— No es así. Ella es la hija de Sweetie y Spike que viene del futuro.

— JAJAJAJA , y dicen que Pinkie es la más bromista del grupo — dijo llorando de la risa — . Spike padre, ¿cómo podría alguien imaginar esas cosas?

Aprovechando el momento, la tímida pequeña, que vino en compañía de la granjera y la pegaso, se acercó al dragón para saludar.

— Ho-hola, quería preguntarle, señor ehm ¿funcionó? … — casi llora al ver el rostro serio de Spike — Lo-lo siento, no quería ser una molestia.

— Y no lo eres — responde cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa y un abrazo con el ala — , ya me contaron lo que hicieron y estoy muy agradecido con ustedes.

— Ah — estaba ahora más que contenta — ¡Te quiero mucho papá!

"Papá", dicha palabra , pronunciada al corresponder el abrazo, hizo que Rainbow Dash se detuviera en su ataque de risa. Nunca se imaginó que vería una cosa tan alocada, pero lo más alocado pasó por su cabeza en canto repasó los ocupantes en la boutique de Rarity.

Sweetie Belle, una pequeña que parecía unicornio y dragón, luego estaba Spike. Scootaloo, una pequeña que parecía una pegaso y dragón, luego estaba Spike. No pudo evitar notar que los colores de las niñas eran muy similares a las de Sweetie y Scootaloo respectivamente, además de tener algo de verde y morado, en especial en las escamas que ambas mostraban en el lomo y las alas.

Tras un incómodo razonamiento, su mirada se dirigió hacia su hermana adoptiva como si esperara una explicación. Silencio y mirada incómodos que la joven pegaso había notado y trataba de disimular con una sonrisa forzada y desviando la mirada.

— Scootaloo — se acercó con mirada inquisidora — ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?… No estoy con tiempo para esperar a que te animes.

— Yo eeeeee, no quisiera entrar en detalles…

— Adelante, dulzura — comentó Applejack mientras comía una galleta — no estaría mal que alguien nos explicara qué está pasando aquí.

— Bu-buenoooooo — se rascaba la nuca — , ella es Sapphire Slash, también viene del futuro y es mi hija.

— ¿Y qué hay del padre? — inquirió la pegaso cían con una mirada penetrante.

— Bueno, está aquí presente.

La respuesta no mejoró el ambiente, que de por sí ya era bastante tenso. Tanto la pegaso como la modista estaban desconcertadas con la noticia.

— Jeje, ese malnacido tocó a mi hermanita adoptiva — dijo Rainbow con un tic en el ojo — … Y además la embarazó — esto lo agregó gruñendo.

— ¿Esa inmunda lagartija acaba de admitir que fue infiel? — pensó Rarity en voz alta.

— ¿Pasa algo, mamá? — preguntó Sapphire — porque las tías Rarity y Rainbow están con una especie de fuego por detrás.

— No es nada fuera de lo común Saphy — la tranquilizó Scootaloo — , solo están en el proceso de aceptación de un hecho, así que no te preocupes porque todo va a estar bien…

— P-por favor, chicas — trataba de argumentar Spike — , esas cosas ni siquiera han pasado.

— ¡Así que admites que lo piensas hacer en el futuro! — regañó la pegaso.

— ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un dragón decente! — agregó la unicornio.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

Irónicamente, una pequeña pasó a la biblioteca más grande de Ponyville para buscar un libro el cuál no estaba pensando en leer, sino que planeaba usarlo para completar un objetivo por medio de la sola presencia del mismo.

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala de lectura y usó su aguda vista para buscar un libro en específico, uno que hablaba acerca de los viajes e investigación de un viejo unicornio. Su búsqueda fue más tardía de lo que esperaba, por alguna razón no lograba encontrar el título.

— Voy a buscar en otro sitio, si no puedo ver esas palabras, el libro debe estar en otra habitación… Hmmm, esa habitación me parece bien.

Empezó a caminar, subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la primera puerta que pudo divisar.

— Ésta debe ser, hace poco que no paso por acá, pero de seguro por algo no nos permitían abrir esta dichosa puerta. Pronto terminaré todo y podré descansar tranquila.

Trató de abrir una puerta, lamentablemente algo la golpeó en la cabeza al hacerlo y todo quedó en oscuridad.

 **Boutique Carrusel…**

Todas las ponis estaban disfrutando de una taza de té con galletas recién horneadas y hablando para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Y cómo está tu casco, Rainbow? — preguntó Rarity.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar, y felicidades, esa fue una patada digna de un Apple.

— Gracias, puse todo lo que guardaba en ella.

— Ni que lo digas — sorbe un poco de té — , es la primera vez que escucho algo crujir cuando lo golpea un casco. Sin ofender, Applejack.

— Oh, no importa — contestó la granjera — , mientras no se ponga entre el listón azul del concurso de rodeo de este año y yo.

Las tres rieron como en viejos tiempos.

— ¿Cómo es que pueden hablar tan calmadas después de lo que pasó? — le preguntó Scootaloo a Sweetie Belle — Lo de Rainbow lo entiendo porque es genial, pero lo de tu hermana hasta da miedo.

— Sí, ella sabe cómo comportarse, es una dama. Pero todavía guarda esa sed de sangre que da miedo.

— Con razón Spike se fue en ese viaje tan largo, ahora entiendo a lo que en verdad le temía.

— Tienes razón, ni siquiera puede defenderse porque son sus amigas… Por cierto, Spike, querido, si te es difícil beber el té puedo ir por una pajilla.

No recibió respuesta, pues el dragón seguía en el suelo, inconsciente, con una taza de té en frente y con su hija Crystal tocándolo con un palo para confirmar si seguía en el mundo de los vivos.

— ¿Está bien? ¿llamo a la señora Redheart? — preguntó Sapphire.

— No creo, mamá ya me explicó que para papá esto no es nada… Tengo otro palito ¿también quieres picarlo? — ofreció su hermana.

— Bueno.

— Niñas, dejen a su padre descansar — ordenó Scootaloo — , ya ha pasado por un día difícil y le queda mucho más por delante.

— ¿Más por delante ? — preguntó Applejack levantando una ceja.

— Yo, esto, la cosa es que le costará mucho recuperarse… Sí, eso es , le costará recuperarse — sorbe un poco de té con una mirada por demás sospechosa.

— Yo conozco mentirosos de alto calibre, caramelo, y no me engañan tan fácil como a los demás. Así que dime lo que estás ocultando o me pondré muy seria — amenazó Applejack.

— Lo siento — intervino Sweetie Belle — , es algo privado que no podemos decir en público.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí, eeeh, tiene mucho que ver con ellas — dijo señalando a las niñas.

— ¿Con ellas? — preguntó AJ completamente confundida.

— Yo no me metería demasiado en esos asuntos, cariño — la tranquilizó Rarity.

— ¿Y qué carrozas quieres decir con que no las haga hablar sobre?….

Finalmente entendió la indirecta, las dos adolescentes estaban con los rostros enrojecidos y la unicornio con una expresión que hacía notar que estaba resignada a lo que fuese a pasar.

— Mejor djémoslo así y vamos a buscar dónde puedan pasar la noche, casi es mediodía y más tarde se hará complicado encontrar un lugar.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

Los ojos se empezaban a abrir. No distinguía nada a pesar de su aguda vista heredada por la sangre de dragón que corría por sus venas. Aún así, usó todas su capacidades para centrarse en recuperar el conocimiento y aclarar la imagen que estaba en frente de ella, algo esponjado, primero alejado y de repente muy cerca, luego ausente y de repente presente desde otro lado.

Logró sentarse en el suelo y trató de aclarar las ideas, distinguió una caja de herramientas abierta y con la clara marca de un golpe en una de las esquinas, ya entendía por qué todas las luces se apagaron de repente.

— Hola ¿sigues con los vivos?… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿cómo se siente sobrevivir a un golpe como ese? ¿te gusta recibir golpes en la cabeza? Porque yo tengo un tío que una vez recibió tremendo golpe en la cabeza cuando se cayó de un trampolín y se hizo más inteligente, un genio matemático ¿tu también quieres convertirte en una genio? Podrías intentar por no dejar que te golpeen la cabeza, estudiar puede ser un poco difícil, pero es mejor que recibir un golpe en la cabeza que te deja además una de esas bolas hinchadas en la cabeza y que te duelen mucho cuando tratas de peinar tu melena.

— Yo, reconozco esa voz.

— Claro que debes reconocerme, soy amiga de todos en Ponyville y en gran parte de Equestria, aunque todavía no logro ganarme la confianza de esa anguila gigante que vive en un lago de azufre. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque hace poco le envié por correo una sorpresa.

 **Lago de azufre, cerca de un volcán en los dominios de Equestria…**

Derpy Hooves, la yegua cartera volaba encima del mencionado lago cargando un paquete que tenía rotulado "bocadillos para monstruos gigantes de Sugarcube Corner" en los cascos.

— Cielos, espero que esta vez me deje una buena propina.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

— Así que ahora solo me queda esperar a que llegue una buena respuesta.

— No eso, yo preguntaba por qué me haces tantas preguntas.

— No entiendo, soy Pinkie siendo Pinkie, o al menos eso dirías. No sé por qué, pero siento como si te conociera… Como si fueses una especie de poni mezcla con dragón que conoceré en el futuro y que será una amiga muuuuy cercana y que viajará en el tiempo para mejorar la relación con sus padres a riesgo de formar una paradoja del tiempo.

— ¡Pinkie! — dijo alegre abrazándola — Te extrañaba.

— Yo también, aunque todavía no te conozco, pero creo que dentro de algún tiempo lo haré.

— Necesito un favor, estoy buscando un libro y es muy…

— ¿ **Catálogo de criaturas poco estudiadas de Starswirl**?

— Ese mismo, gracias — se expresó la ya acostumbrada niña — . Sabía que podría contar con tu ayuda, Tía Pinkie.

— Siempre estaré, o estuve, o estoy… Ya me entiendes lo que quiero decir.

— Me gustaría darte más detalles, pero no quiero arruinar más sorpresas.

— Me gustan las sorpresas, así que no me las arruines, así esperaré muchas cosas para el futuro.

— Yo también estaré muy feliz de que llegue el futuro, tía, yo también.

Se despidió y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

Las tres portadoras, Rarity, AJ y RD, estaban entrando en la casa Apple, donde la granjera les estaba explicando la situación.

— Y como la familia Apple tiende a crecer, tenemos siempre uno o más cuartos extra, solo hay que prepararlos un poco y pueden usarse.

— Cielos, Applejack — la felicitaba Rarity — , tu familia es muy práctica para estas cosas. No me sorprende que siempre tengan listas las manzanas a tiempo.

— Son solo costumbres, en especial porque las Apple son conocidas por aumentar la familia bastante rápido.

— Aunque no vi que hicieras eso — le respondió con voz juguetona.

— Yo, yo solo estoy esperando a que una buena oportunidad aparezca — contestó AJ tapando su rostro con su sombrero — . Vamos a arreglar todo antes de que las niñas lleguen con Spike.

Mientras limpiaban, spike recobraría el conocimiento e iría en camino a Sweet Apple Acres con las dos niñas.

Un poco de limpieza y unas cuantas sábanas bastaron para preparar las habitaciones, claro que cierta unicornio insistió en agregar bastantes detalles decorativos, como cortinas con flores y diferentes combinaciones de colores y tonos en los muebles y las paredes. Como siempre, logró un diseño espléndido a costa de dejarlas a todas cansadas.

— Vaya, era cierto, querida, solo hicieron falta unos pequeños ajustes para que el lugar quedara de maravilla.

— Pequeños ajustes mis herraduras — dijo Applejack indignada —, tuvimos que cargar un montón de cosas de un lado a otro en tiempo récord.

— Pero bien lo vale.

…

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? — preguntó Applebloom desde la entrada.

— Hola manzanita — saludó Applejack a su hermana bajando por las escaleras seguida por todas — . Todas estamos arreglando un par de habitaciones para un par de visitas muy especiales.

— Jeje — no podía esconder el nerviosismo — , qué bueno, viva…

— ¿Sucede algo, manzanita?

— No, nada.

— No tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Tus amigas ya me contaron de sus hijas que llegaron del futuro… Miren todas, Sweetie, Scootaloo, entiendo que les guste Spike, pero deberían seguir el ejemplo de esta poni. A pesar de que me dijo que le gustaba mucho cierto dragón morado, ella siempre fue una poni con la cabeza en su lugar — la rodea con un casco — , ella muestra ser siempre una yegua centrada y responsable.

Applejack presumía el pudor de su hermana. Dicha exhibición del orgullo por su hermana se vio interrumpida por la intervención de una tercera viajera del tiempo que entró de repente en brazos del dragón.

— ¡Lo encontré, encontré el libro! — exclamó al ver a su madre sin percatarse de que las mayores estaban presentes.

— ¡Un momento! — Pidió Applejack — ¿Quién corrales eres tu? ¿y por qué te está cargando Spike? — le preguntó a la niña que Spike sostenía.

— Ehm, me tropecé con una piedra a medio camino y Spike me recogió.

— No fue una piedra — corrigió Crystal — , te encontramos con la cara estampada en una pared.

— No pude evitarlo, ese edificio de cinco pisos apareció de la nada — se defendió.

— Ya, niñas, no discutan, que me duele mucho la cabeza — suplicó Spike.

— Un momento — razonó Applejack — , tienes pelaje amarillo, melena roja, escamas moradas y verdes … No, esto no puede estar pasando… De casualidad ¿cómo te llamas?

— Yo, yo me llamo Arlie Fresh Apple — Una variedad de manzana.

La apariencia, los colores, la dulce mirada que le resultaba familiar y un nombre característico de la familia Apple fueron cosas suficientes para hacer que el semblante de Applejack dibujara una mirada asesina. No olvidemos que las otras dos portadoras presentes también se sintieron doblemente engañadas.

* * *

Esto tenemos por ahora, les dejo a su imaginación, por ahora, lo que le haya pasado a nuestro escamado y ya de por sí golpeado amigo.

Espero continuar pronto, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	5. DETALLES, DETALLES

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 5  
**

 **DETALLES, DETALLES**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

El sol brillaba, como era costumbre, de una forma agradable sobre la granja de manzanos más famosa de Ponyville, por no decir la única. La casa de la familia propietaria de dicha granja se bañaba con cálido rayos solares que venían como cortesía de la princesa Celestia y hacían que las escamas de Spike brillasen de una forma especial.

Sweetie Belle contemplaba la escena mientras trataba de tomar un poco de té con su amiga, la pegaso estaba disfrutando de una lata de gaseosa sabor lima limón. Ambas estaban sentadas en el pórtico de la casa viendo cómo Spike luchaba por mantenerse en el mundo de los vivos.

— ¿No se te hace incómodo verlo así? — preguntó Scootaloo.

— No tanto, ya me preparé mentalmente para estas situaciones, todas sabíamos que el día llegaría.

— Tienes un punto a tu favor, pero no me molestaría mucho que le mostraras un poco más de compasión… Solo quedarte viendo cómo lo golpean con palos y toda suerte de cosas suena hasta un poco cruel.

— No es cruel, le duele, pero él se recuperará, siempre lo hace. No olvides que estamos hablando de Spike, el dragón.

Las mejillas de Scootaloo estaban enrojeciendo mientras recordaba lo genial que se veía Spike en su heroica aparición cuando las salvó del Robamentes, un villano que había derrotado en el pasado. Tan solo pensar que aquel personaje tan genial a sus ojos se convertiría en el padre de su hija le ponía la piel, valga la redundancia, como de gallina.

— Bueno, tienes dos puntos.

— ¿Y la vez en que recordó nuestros nombres a pesar de estar muy grave? Admite que te gustó mucho cuando te llamó por tu nombre.

— Ya no digas más — la detuvo escondiendo su rostro por la vergüenza —, te concedo todo lo que quieras, pero ya no sigas.

— Pero estaba a punto de mencionar cuando Twilight nos pidió que lo baña…

Inmediatamente salió disparado un chorro de sangre por la nariz de la pegaso, que no podía ocultar más su situación. Recordar lo mucho que admiraba la nobleza y actitud heroica del dragón, además de lo genial que se veía con el físico que había adquirido al entrenar con otros dragones, y no olvidemos que ya se había ganado su confianza al ser amigos de infancia, todo esto dejaba a la pegaso completamente indefensa ante sus escamosos encantos. Dichos encantos la ponían en una situación comprometida, pues le aceleraban el corazón y se volvía loca al imaginarse estar entre sus brazos, peor todavía cuando lo tenía en frente.

— ¿Quieres parar, por favor? Ya-ya tuve suficiente con saber que tendremos una hija, pero ahora sigues con estas cosas y me haces sentir tanta vergüenza que creo que podría morir — solicitó antes de beber un sorbo de su refresco.

— ¿Y morirías feliz entre sus brazos? — Esto la hizo escupir todo —… ¡AJA, lo sabía! Te atrae mucho su físico, y yo creí que eras una poni sincera, pero ahora descubrí que mi amiga solo se fija en cosas superficiales — dijo Sweetie exagerando un tono melodramático.

— ¡Qui-quieres dejar de hacer eso, por favor! …. Ejem, no me gusta que me avergüencen de esa forma, no puedo tolerarlo.

— ¿Y por qué la genial y asombrosa Scootaloo no puede hacer eso? Yo siempre pensé que eras una de esos ponis radicales y asombrosos como Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Claro que soy una poni asombrosa y genial que no le teme a nada! — se defendió la pegaso con las mejillas todavía enrojecidas.

— Vamos, solo estoy jugando — se disculpaba a su manera la unicornio —, además ¿no ha pasado ya mucho tiempo Applejack regañando a Apple Bloom?

— Bueno, Rainbow Dash no se enojó mucho conmigo ¿qué me dices de Rarity?

— Ella tampoco se enojó mucho conmigo. Solo tuve que aclarar que Spike y yo haremos lo correcto y nos casaremos antes de tener a Crystal.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí y de Saphy? No quiero que ella crezca con una familia dividida.

— ¿No quieres cederle a tu amiga que siempre te ha concedido todo?

— Una cosa es cuando una habla de amistad, pero ahora estoy hablando de la vida de mi hija, ella va a necesitar de ambos padres en el futuro.

— ¿Y Crystal no quedaría destrozada si no pudiese tener a su familia unida? — respondió la unicornio ya un poco impaciente.

Por demás está decir que el ambiente se puso bastante tenso, en especial cuando llegaron Rarity y Rainbow Dash con unas cuantas cosas en sus alforjas.

— Saphy, — Saludó Rainbow — te traje todo lo que una pegaso dragón puede necesitar para estar súper cómoda y relajada: Revistas de los Wonderbolt, un poster de la pegaso más asombrosa, unos libros de Daring Do, una fotografía de tu tía favorita, unas cuantas mantas extra suaves a prueba de fuego y unas cuantas ligas para ejercicio, sé que todavía eres muy joven, pero un número como la edad nunca detuvo a nadie de la familia para entrenar ¿no es así Scoots?

La pegaso quedó sorprendida al ver a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo discutiendo, aunque lo encontró algo cómico, también quería cumplir con el papel de hermana mayor que decidió adoptar con la pegaso naranja. Le pidió a Rarity que cuidara de las niñas mientras calmaba a las amigas que discutían.

— ¡Chicas, no discutan! — Las detuvo levantando la voz — Se supone que son amigas, además están discutiendo en frente de sus hijas.

— Pero tu me contaste que eso era normal entre adultos — se defendió Scootaloo —, tus padres siempre discutían sin importar que los estuvieras viendo.

— Eso no lo niego, pero lo que más me preocupa es que se reconcilien como lo hacían ellos, peor si es frente a sus hijas.

— ¿Y cómo se reconciliaban tus padres? — preguntó Sweetie intrigada.

— Eh, no sería bueno exponer a eso a sus hijas. Además, todavía hay que aclarar unas cosas… ¿y dónde está Apple Bloom?

— Applejack sigue regañándola.

— Creo que con eso ya van como 20 minutos — agregó la pegaso naranja — ¿eso es normal?

— Bueno — Rainbow trata de recordar — , Applejack siempre ha tenido ese instinto protector con Apple Bloom, casi como si fuese su propia hija, y suele ser un poco conservadora. No me quiero imaginar cómo lo tomará.

Apenas y Rainbow terminó de hablar y salió Applejack junto con una callada Apple Bloom que la seguía con la cabeza baja. Lo más curioso es que Applejack sacó un rifle de doble cañón de encima de la chimenea que tenían en la sala.

Se acercó al dragón que apenas se estaba recuperando de la paliza que la misma granjera le había propinado hace poco. Lo vio con cierta frialdad a los ojos entre cerrados y se sentó junto a él.

— Sabes que siempre fuimos buenos amigos, Spike.

— Eh, yo también pienso lo miso — respondió el dragón todavía en el suelo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero con los ojos cerrados.

— Pareces relajado.

— Con algunos dragones aprendí a disfrutar de la calma antes de la tormenta.

— ¿Piensas que algo fuerte va a pasar? — preguntó la granjera acariciando la cresta del dragón.

— Algo por el estilo.

— Pues tienes razón — confirmó las sospechas de Spike apuntándole con el rifle — . Para esta semana tendremos una boda o un funeral, tu eliges.

— Ya me lo imaginaba — musitó Spike — , la muy protectora naturaleza de la familia Apple. Hace mucho que se me olvidó pensar en que algo así pasaría.

— No entiendo ¿ya sabías que las niñas vendrían?

— Lo que yo sepa no es de tu total incumbencia, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer.

— Spike, no me lo dejas fácil. Por un lado quisiera convertirte en una maleta con bolso y botas, pero por el otro está Apple Bloom y ella nunca me lo perdonaría… No nos queda de otra, alistaremos la boda para este fin de semana.

Ante la declaración de la granjera se puso de frente una poni, la cual no esperaban interfiriera, en especial por su forma de ser, aunque no estaba fuera de su usual comportamiento enfrentar a Applejack sin miedo a las represalias.

— ¡Espera, granjera de cuatro patas!

— ¿Cuatro patas? ¿a eso llamas insulto, Rainbow?

— No, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no puedes obligar a Spike a casarse con Apple Bloom…

Dichas palabras despertaron el mayor respeto que Spike había llegado a sentir por la pegaso, contar con el apoyo de una amiga a pesar de todo lo estaba pasando. Una amiga que respetaba su libertad de elegir.

—… Debería casarse con Scootaloo — desapareció el respeto ganado hace poco —, ella va a necesitarlo más.

— ¿QUEEEEEE? —Exclamó la granjera — ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

— No, para nada. Mira, Spike tiene que hacer lo correcto y, si tomamos en cuenta que ella algún día será tan rápida como yo, seguro que será la primera en llevarse a Spike, así que no veo nada de malo en que ella se quede con él de una vez.

— Rainbow, pasar tanto tiempo en las nubes te congeló el cerebro. Apple Bloom va a necesitar mucha ayuda con su hija, por eso no puedo permitir que Spike se vaya con otra, no pondré en juego la felicidad de mi hermana pequeña.

— Yo tampoco pondré en juego la reputación de Sweetie Belle — se unió Rarity al debate.

Las tres "adultas", discutían acaloradamente sobre las razones por las que Spike debería desposar a una de las CMC, caso que aumentaba las ya, de por sí, muchas diferencias que llevaban desde hace buen tiempo. La escena que montaron incomodó mucho a las CMC y spike, las niñas jugaban en un lugar apartado con una pelota que Pinkie Pie trajo de repente para distraerlas, detalle en el que reparó gracias a su pinkie sentido y la experiencia cuidando a los hijos de los Cake cuando estos discutían. Sirvió de mucho porque ellas no parecían estar incómodas por la discusión, ya que Pinkie previamente puso un cristal de absorción de ruidos cerca de los adultos.

— ¿Soy yo o no se les puede escuchar nada? — preguntó Sapphire Slash, la hija de Scootaloo.

— Noooop, no se oye nada — confirmó Arlie Fresh Apple dirigiendo una de sus orejas hacia dicha dirección.

— ¡Oh no, nos estamos quedando sordas!

— No tontitas — dijo la poni rosa —. Dejen que su tía Pinkie les explique… Mi Pinkie sentido me alertó sobre posibles discusiones incómodas para menores con sentidos muy agudos, por eso desde temprano fui al castillo de Twilight para buscar un cristal que absorbe el sonido. Entonces me encontré a Arlie en el suelo porque se había golpeado la cabeza con algo que le cayó encima mientras abría el depósito de utensilios de limpieza que Twilight suele usar para la biblioteca.

Curiosamente, ninguna de las cuatro se percató de la presencia de un corcel que se acercaba sigilosamente para sorprenderlas mientras hablaban.

— Y una cosa más — añadió Crystal Gemstone, la hija de Sweetie Belle — ¿con quién dejaste a las trillizas?

— ¿Trillizas? — preguntó Pinkie sin entender a qué se refería.

— Ya sabes, tus hijas, son muy divertidas, quisiera conocerlas ahora que son bebés.

El corcel que se acercaba se detuvo de repente.

— No tengo ninguna hija. Bueno, ustedes vienen del futuro, así que… ¡Vaya, voy a ser mamá!

— Upsie, perdón por arruinar la sorpresa, es que creí que ya habían nacido para ahora.

— No te preocupes, linda, algunas sorpresas sí se pueden contar…

Escuchar dicha conversación fue un tanto extraño para el corcel que se escondía tras unos arbustos, en especial cuando se mencionó que dichas trillizas corresponderían a ser las hijas de Pinkie Pie. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando la misma yegua rosa le tocó el hombro para saludar, gesto que respondió con un salto y un "AAH!".

— Jijiji, lo siento, no siempre me salen bien los saludos sorpresa.

Se disculpó Pinkie mientras el corcel estaba en el aire, que misteriosamente apareció detrás de ella y le devolvió el susto tocándole el hombro, ocasionando una respuesta similar por parte de la yegua.

— ¡Tío Cheese! — saludaron las tres niñas saltando a abrazar al corcel.

— ¿Tío Cheese? No sabía que él sería su tío — cuestionó Pinkie saliendo de debajo de una piedra cercana.

— Claro que lo es — explicó Gemie —, seguro hoy es el día, tal como nos contó que te pidió que fueras su… ¡Corrales, hablé de más!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Creo que puedo explicarlo — se levantó Cheese Sandwich del suelo tras los abrazos de las pequeñas —, seguro que algo debe explicarse con lo que dijiste de venir del futuro. Sí, lo escuché todo. Además, venía para pedirte tu opinión sobre algo muy importante — le extendió el casco con un ramo de tulipanes.

— ¡Oh, ñom ñom ñom, me encanta comer tulipanes! — declaró alegre tras vaciar el ramo de un solo mordisco.

— ¡No, Pinkie!

La poni rosa quedó paralizada por un par de segundos, hizo unos gestos extraños y empezó a toser, Cheese se apresuró a auxiliarla y le aplicó una llave para que expulsara algo extraño que no podía tragar, lo cual era una argolla que Cheese escondía entre los tulipanes.

— ¿E-eso es?

— Sí, quería que fuera de una forma especial, pero creo que cuando pienso en ti se me olvidan todas las ideas y desde que empezamos a salir se me hace difícil pasar otro día sin tu sonrisa y palabras sin sentido.

— Oh ¿y eso está relacionado con el filtro de agua que pedí por correo?

— No, pero ¿quieres escuchar algo loco?… Dime ¿Quieres ser mi poni especial?

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo aún más loco? —dijo en contestación emocionada — … Sí.

Los dos se abrazaron y hasta se besaron. Las tres niñas estaban contemplado la escena desde unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

— Estoy confundida ¿eso cuenta como algo romántico? Porque se ve un poco raro — Preguntó Gemie.

— ¡Eres demasiado descuidada! — Regañó Arlie con un golpe detrás de la cabeza — Tienes mucha suerte de que todo saliera bien, sino capaz y no podríamos conocer a las trillizas nunca.

— Yo solo quería saber cómo están, o estaban, o estarán… Esto se hace cada vez más confuso.

— Ni que lo digas, el castillo de Tía Twilight no está ordenado como siempre suele estar, o estará.

— ¿Así que "trillizas"? — Preguntó Cheese acercándose con curiosidad — No sabía que nos iría tan bien.

— ¿No estás molesto porque te arruinamos la sorpresa? — preguntó Gemie con los ojos casi llorosos.

— Para nada, fue bastante agradable saber que podremos formar una súper divertida familia juntos y eso significa que también le caigo bien a la familia de Pinkie.

— Yo no diría eso… ¡AUCH!

Su hermana la calló con otro golpe detrás de la cabeza. No quería que siguiera hablando demasiado, porque en el futuro ellas sabían muy bien que el tío Cheese siempre trataba de hacer lo posible por no ir a la granja Pie. No tenían todos los detalles, pero estaban seguras de que al señor Igneus Rock le encantaban las visitas de sus nietas, pero no las de su peculiar yerno.

— No te sientas preocupado, Cheese, seguro que le caerás bien a mis padres — Pinkie trató de animarlo.

— Sí, seguro que son dos de los ponis más alegres y relajados que debe haber en Equestria.

— Eeeeeeeh — Pinkie no sabía si darle o no todos los detalles sobre su familia, prefería que todo fuese una sorpresa —, yo creo que también te van a agradar mucho, solo trata de no saltar por la ventana del segundo piso o algo por el estilo.

Como todo padre que quiere mucho a sus cuatro hijas, Igneus Rock Pie era bastante protector y muy exigente con los pretendientes que se acercaban a las adoradas niñas de sus ojos. En las cercanías se lo llegó a conocer como el "Guardián de la inocencia", uno ya se imaginará por qué le pusieron ese título. Existe un rumor de que tenía intenciones de formar su propio negocio, pero eso cambió en cuanto nació su primera hija, desde entonces optó por tenerlas en una granja alejada para evitar que muchos corceles las frecuenten. En ocasiones Claudie Quartz, su esposa, le reprocha sus exageraciones, porque siempre abriga la esperanza de conocer a sus nietos para presumir ante su suegra, la abuela Pinkie.

— ¿Y si quiero saltar por la ventana del primer piso? — pregunta el corcel de melena marrón.

— La casa está construida al lado de una cantera de cien metros de profundidad.

— Entonces te prometo que no saltaré por la ventana… Hey, hay algo que no me cuadra.

— ¿Un marco mal diseñado?

— No, hablo de tus amigas, parece que están discutiendo un poco más de la cuenta, pero no logro escucharlas.

— Oh ¿eso? No te preocupes, es una piedra que anula el sonido que encontré en el castillo deTwilight.

— ¿Y ella no vendrá para evitar que se arranquen la melena entre ellas?

— Por lo general lo hace, pero ahora está en Canterlot atendiendo un asunto de la realeza.

— Vaya, eso lo complica todo.

— Ni que lo digas, por ahora solo queda esperar.

Y la espera se extendió hasta entrada la tarde, casi anocheciendo. Las tres yeguas adultas estaban ya cansadas de discutir, no solo del tema de Spike y las CMC, sino que en el calor del momento dejaron salir todas sus diferencias. Que a una no le gustaba que ignoraran su opinión en cuanto al buen gusto, que la otra era demasiado grosera cuando tenían un invitado, que no le exigían cosas irrazonables a una humilde granjera y muchas otras cosas. Al final ya estaban cerca de buenos términos, por algo eran amigas.

Pinkie vio conveniente desactivar la piedra anuladora de sonido y se acercó a sus amigas ya calmadas mientras Cheese cuidaba a las niñas.

— ¿Cómo están ahora?

— Un poco mejor — Contestó Rarity —, me disculpo por usar ese lenguaje, parece que estuve reteniendo esto por mucho tiempo.

— Tampoco es para tanto — Agregó Rainbow —. Hasta creo que nos hacía falta desahogarnos ¿verdad, Jackie?

— Tú lo has dicho, no se me nota, pero no puedo guardarme todo durante mucho tiempo.

Las tres ya estaban en buenos términos para hablar como equinos civilizados.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Spike? — Preguntó Rarity al ver a Spike incorporándose e inmediatamente rodeado por las CMC — Ya saben que no podemos solo dejarlo así sin tomar responsabilidad, después de todo es su familia.

— No solo con Sweetie — Destacó Applejack —, también están Scootaloo y Apple Bloom. Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de arreglar esto, ya está más enredado que las luces de Hearts Warming Eve que guardo en el cobertizo.

— ¿Podemos hablarlo con Twilight? — Preguntó Spike con un tono respetuoso, tratando de no enojar a las portadoras.

— Spikey, en todo el día solo dijiste dos cosas decentes y esta es una de ellas — Lo felicitó Rarity —. Apoyo la ide de esperar a que llegue Twilight para que encontremos una solución. Francamente, no soy muy partidaria de que le arrebaten el esposo a mi hermana, pero estaría de acuerdo con la decisión que tomemos entre todas.

— No podría ponerme en contra — Declaró la granjera —, seguro que entre varias cabezas llegamos a algo bueno. Aunque no retiro la amenaza a Spike.

— Qué linda — Dijo Spike con sarcasmo —, pero ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa escopeta por un segundo?

— Ni lo sueñes, terroncito, es tradición Apple: "El novio se casa o se lo caza".

— Bueno, ya fue suficiente con tanta charla ¿qué hacemos ahora? — Preguntó RD ya un poco impaciente, como es de costumbre.

— Hagamos primero lo primero — Sugirió AJ —. Las niñas pasarán la noche en las habitaciones para invitados de nuestra casa y mañana veremos qué hacer. Además — Se oye un gruñido en el estómago de Spike —, ya se va haciendo hora de cenar. Todos están invitados.

 **Más tarde, esa noche en la casa Apple…**

Spike estaba sentado a la mesa, sus amigos estaban muy felices, Cheese se negó a asistir a la cena debido a un encargo pendiente por parte de un cliente que tenía una fiesta esa misma noche. La cena estaba servida y todos quedaron maravillados con la variedad de platillos. Pastas y ensaladas, dos tipos diferentes de estofados y pasteles caseros calientes, nada que envidiar a los banquetes de Canterlot.

Las CMC se sentaron rodeando a spike, Apple Bloom por la izquierda y Scootaloo por la derecha. Sweetie seguía en la cocina, situación que sus amigas no desaprovecharían.

— Toma Spike — Amablemente le ofreció la pegaso —, mi guiso de zanahorias es como para chuparse los cascos, o más bien las garras.

— Yo diría que también está como para lamerse la cara — Comentó Pinkie con la cara embadurnada por sumergirse en su plato de guiso de zanahorias.

— ¡Guiso de zanahorias, mi favorito! — gritó Zaphy emocionada y se puso a comer como Pinkie.

El dragón aceptó la porción que le ofrecieron, esto fue seguido por la tímida oferta de parte de cierta poni terrestre que le alcanzó una pieza grande de un pastel de manzana con almendras y crema batida. Aceptó el pastel después de voltear y ver a AJ completamente seria y palpando el doble cañón de su escopeta.

No podía describir con palabras la felicidad que veía en el rostro de las chicas en cuanto probaba algo de lo que habían preparado. Eso le facilitó comer todo lo que le ofrecían, parecía ser una especie de competencia, porque cada una le presentaba otra cosa que había preparado, cada plato más delicioso que el anterior. Seguían y seguían, parece que en verdad se emocionaron con la comida. Sus hijas estaban disfrutando del festín pues, como eran parte dragón, también tenían parte del apetito de uno. La deliciosa comida llegó a todos y todos comieron a gusto, Spike ya casi quedaba empachado con tantas delicias que estaba probando, los diamantes que comía con los dragones eran exquisitos, pero no eran nada suaves. La carne también era excelente, pero en un ambiente de equinos no podría darse ese gusto muy seguido, pero eso no le molestaba, ya había vivido un buen tiempo sin comer carne y podría hacerlo otro tiempo. Además estaba quedando satisfecho con todo tipo de comida que le servían, aunque también estaba llegando a su límite. No podía negarse a recibir más, en especial cuando volteaba a ver a la poni granjera que lo azotaba con los ojos cada vez que mostraba un poco reacio a comer lo que Apple Bloom le sirviera.

— Miren nada más — comentó Rarity en tono de juego —, son muy afortunadas de que Spike aprecie todo lo que hacen por él, casi me da envidia.

Spike ya estaba en apuros, todos habían comido bien, ya estaban satisfechos. Para suerte suya se había acabado la comida y tanto Apple Bloom como Scootaloo estaban felices de que aceptara todo lo que habían preparado. Más un detalle se les escapó.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Sweetie? — Inquirió la unicornio.

— Aquí estoy — contestó con una voz casi llorosa —, yo también quería prepararle algo a Spike.

Rarity estaba conmovida con la dulzura de su hermana, pero también estaba preocupada porque ella no parecía haber comido.

— Vaya — Dijo Spike al ver el plato que Sweetie le sirvió —, no se mucho de cocina ¿Qué es? — estaba mintiendo para no herir los sentimientos de la unicornio.

— Es Spaghetti con champiñones salteados.

— Bueno, creo que es la primera vez que como spaghetti con cuchara.

Las demás lo veían con una mirada de "estás caminando sobre hielo muy delgado", pero hizo caso omiso de las críticas que le lanzaban como cuchillos. Probó un poco, disimuladamente veía la expresión de la unicornio.

— Lo, lo siento, se me quemó y no sabía qué hacer… — Trató de articular casi llorando.

Spike se terminó el resto de un solo bocado.

— Sabes, a los dragones nos gustan mucho las cenizas y las cosas carbonizadas, y este Spaghetti es el mejor que he probado hasta ahora. Me gustó mucho lo que preparaste.

La respuesta de Spike hizo que los ojos de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se iluminaran, las otras también estaban cautivadas por la forma en que Spike reaccionó.

"Creo que estoy poniéndome verde de la envidia" — dijeron las hermanas mayores en sus mentes. Las tres estaban esperando a que algún semental noble hiciera su aparición, pero soñar con príncipes y caballeros era algo que se limitaba a eso mismo para ellas, solo un sueño.

 **Canterlot, estación de trenes…**

La princesa Celestia estaba a gusto con los resultados, la diplomacia podía hacer maravillas por su pueblo. Por un lado estaban los tratos comerciales y por el otro estaba el intercambio de culturas que podrían resultar en un gran beneficio para ponis y grifos. Los temas más importantes se habían cubierto mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Pero por alguna razón su amiga y estudiante, Twilight Sparkle, parecía perturbada, un poco más distraída de lo normal. Durante las negociaciones se perdía en su mundo y hasta hubo un momento en que un embajador casi lo tomó como un insulto. Si había algo al alcance de sus cascos que pudiera hacer para ayudar, estamos seguros de que lo haría, pero primero tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a una poni tan aplicada como Twilight.

— Twilight, como eres también una princesa puedes confiar conmigo, así que puedes contarme qué es lo que te inquieta.

— ¿Inquieta? ¿Se me nota demasiado?

— Sí, no es solo por formalismo que insistí en acompañarte hasta la estación. Te considero como una amiga y quisiera hacer eso que hacen las amigas, apoyarte.

— Yo también quisiera, pero no estoy segura si podrá ayudarme mucho con este asunto, es un tanto delicado.

— Déjame adivinar, está relacionado con Spike.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

— Luna me contó de algo que percibió en el ritual para devolverle la memoria.

— ¿Percibió algo o a alguien?

— Yo diría que alguien y seguro está relacionado en cierta forma con aquella cosa que pasó en el río hace tiempo.

— ¿Usted también lo sabe?

— Casi todo el mundo lo sabe, yo aposté a que Spike trató de propasarse con sus amigas, Luna apostó a que discutieron por dinero.

— ¿Y por qué llegó a esa conclusión?

— Porque Spike es un chico y como tal no puede controlar ciertos impulsos.

— No eso, yo me refería a lo que la princesa Luna percibió.

— Bueno, eso es porque al vincular a Spike con los recuerdos que encerraban sus objetos de valor sentimental, Luna mantuvo sus sentidos alerta para evitar que algo indebido como el rencor se infiltrara. Tú, por tu lado, mantuviste el equilibrio entre las energías que recorrían el cuerpo de Spike, yo hice que el vínculo se estableciera con sus recuerdos, eso hizo inevitable que viera parte de ellos, pero no pude ver claramente todo lo que pasó. Es como si tratara de ocultar algo.

— Él no le ocultaría nada malo, princesa Celestia, usted es como su madre.

— No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención. Conozco a Spike lo suficiente como para confiar en que sus motivos fueron buenos, pero eso no cambia el que podamos prestar nuestra ayuda.

— Creo que es nuestra responsabilidad ayudar a Spike, después de todo, somos su familia.

— Lo dijiste con la más acertada palabra, por cierto — Agregó haciendo aparecer un libro bastante grueso y se lo entregó a Twilight —, esto te podría ser de ayuda.

— ¿Este libro? — Inquirió Twilight sin entender el por qué de dicha elección.

— Como te dije anteriormente, fui capaz de ver algunos de sus recuerdos, no muy claro, pero algo pude ver — concluyó con un guiño —. Tu tren ya está llamando, es hora de partir, trata de descansar en el viaje y ve rápido a ayudar a Spike como su familia, y no porque sea tu responsabilidad.

— Sino porque quiero apoyarlo.

La princesa Celestia asintió mostrando su aprobación hacia el compromiso y el deseo de Twilight, que ahora estaba de mejor ánimo. No se lo esperaba, pero tampoco rechazó el sorpresivo abrazo que le dio la alicornio lavanda antes de entrar a toda prisa al tren y partir rumbo a Ponyville, donde su hermano menor la esperaba.

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

— Vamos, reacciona — Animaba Rarity a su hermana que poco a poco abría los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Bueno, Spike se comió tu spaghetti con champiñones y luego te halagó por cómo estaba, luego te desmayaste cuando te acarició una mejilla.

— Oh, ahora me acuerdo, fue fantástico.

— Bueno, todos los ponis — Dijo AJ —, ya se hace tarde y es hora de dormir. Niñas, despídanse de su padre y vayan arriba a la habitación que les preparamos.

Las tres ponis dragón corrieron a toda prisa para abrazar a Spike y exigir un beso de buenas noches, el cual no se hizo esperar. Las CMC, que observaban la escena, estaban celosas de la atención que recibían sus hijas. Se fueron a dormir y Pinkie ya estaba por despedirse.

— Adiós, Jackie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie — Pues les habían preparado también habitaciones para ellas —, Rarity, Rainbow y yo nos iremos a nuestras casas.

— Adiós, Pinkie Pie — Se despidió AJ —, asegúrense de que Spike vaya directo al castillo de Twilight, no queremos que se nos escape.

— Hablando de castillos ¿por qué hicieron tanto lío para preparar las habitaciones de huéspedes en tu casa cuando el castillo de Twilight tiene habitaciones de sobra ya listas y contamos con su permiso para hospedar a cuantos visitantes queramos en ellas?

El facehoof de Applejack no se hizo esperar.

* * *

Con eso estamos por ahora, Spike ahora está en un dilema bastante delicado, Celestia trata de ayudar de una forma discreta mientras que Twilight tratará de tomar cartas en un asunto que desconoce.

Las cosas pueden tornarse bastante divertidas, para los lectores, como trágicas, para Spike.

¿Cómo es que no pensaron en usar el castillo de Twilight en un principio?

¿Cómo solucionarán el problema familiar de Spike?

¿Qué henos sucedió en realidad aquella vez que Spike estuvo con las CMC en el río?

Acepto sugerencias así como también ver si alguien adivina lo que pasó. Favor no le hagan spoiler a los demás.

Otra cosa más, lamento muchísiisisisisisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo la tardanza de tortuga con derrame cerebral. Durante este tiempo estuve mentalmente bloqueado y hasta podría decir que deprimido, pero las cosas se superan, poco a poco pero se hace. Así que ahora estoy de vuelta, con ganas de reír y contar una que otra tontería.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	6. EL CAMINO MAS CORTO

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 6**

 **EL CAMINO MAS CORTO**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

El desayuno es la comida más importante, aunque según cierta yegua rosa no hay que subestimar el bocado de la mañana, almuerzo, la merienda del té y la cena, además del bocado de la media noche y el de las tres de la mañana. Una comida abundante ayuda a prepararse para un largo día de emocionantes actividades.

Esta mañana se mostró como una de las más prometedoras, en especial para tres ponies que abrigaban un anhelo en el corazón, una meta y alguien aguardaba por ellas. Las CMC pasaron la noche en la casa Apple, poco sueño pudieron conciliar debido a las expectativas del próximo día que ya había llegado. Su emoción era evidente por cómo se apresuraron en despertar temprano a las pony dragón y llevarlas hasta el castillo de su mentora, donde el dragón púrpura descansaba en un lecho de gemas.

Un aroma sutil y exquisito lo despertó, luego empezó a estar consciente de su entorno, su fino oído empezó a despertar y percibir las risas y uno que otro golpe de objetos metálicos, una suave flama que a su ritmo intensificaba el aroma que lo despertó.

Ya que estaba en casa, no se sintió intimidado, salió de su habitación y bajó por los escalones hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con una escena que guardaría en su memoria por toda su vida.

— Chicas —Alcanzó a preguntar— ¿Por qué hay tantas cosas fuera de su lugar?

— Por que estamos preparando el desayuno —respondió Scootaloo.

— ¿Y por qué hay manchas en la mesa?

— Pues es obvio que estamos preparando el desayuno — respondió Apple Bloom.

— ¿Y por qué diantres hay una mancha de jarabe de maple con la forma de Arlie en la pared?

— Pues porque Sweetie también está cocinando.

— ¿Y porqué tantos cuchillos clavados en la pared?

— Porque Apple Bloom no tiene buen humor cuando hablamos de sus tartas de manzana experimentales — contestó Sweetie Belle.

— ¿Y el ser maligno con alas negras y cubierto de humo corrosivo? —Pregunto señalando hacia arriba.

— ¡En primer lugar, eso iba a ser pan tostado y , sabes, no tenías que ser tan grosero! — contestó enojada la unicornio.

— Tampoco tenías que usar una olla con símbolos tan raros en la base ni esa receta del libro arcano escondido de Twilight para preparar pan tostado.

No entendía por qué, pero cierto aire de melancolía vino a los pulmones de Spike, de cierta forma ahora si se siente como en casa.

 **Una batalla épica después…**

Cinco de las Mane 6 estaban sentadas a la mesa del comedor esperando, conversando sobre el más reciente evento con su amiga pegaso para que estuviese completamente al día.

— Y eso es todo, querida —Rarity concluyó con el relato.

— Hummm, gracias por decírmelo…. (suspiro) Espero que Spike esté bien, el siempre fue muy bueno con nosotras y ahora debe estar pasando por algo muy difícil.

— No te sientas mal, Fluttershy, él es nuestro Spikey Wikey, siempre se recupera de todo y puede superar muchas cosas sin dificultad, seguramente esto lo hará rápido y se quedará con Sweetie.

— ¡Un momento, "Señora Adelantada"! —Exclamó Aplejack— No te apresures a decir eso, que Spike no es ningún tonto como para plantar a Apple Bloom.

— En primer lugar, no es "señora", es "señorita" y solo estoy remarcando una gran posibilidad.

— No es por ser mala — intervino Rainbow Dash —, pero las manzanas no se plantan, se comen.

Dicho comentario hizo estallar a la terrestre que se arrojó encima de la pegaso, pero no pudo atraparla debido a su velocidad. Siguió persiguiéndola por todos lados mientras las otras tres seguían con la conversación.

— Créeme, Flutters, las niñas te van a agradar desde el principio, son maravillosas, les gusta mucho jugar,son fuertes y cariñosas, además de que tienen buen sentido del humor, son un poco torpes pero eso lo hace más divertido. Es genial que son las primeras niñas que pueden jugar con fuego como si nada y hasta pueden correr con tijeras.

— Oh, vaya, Pinkie ¿no se queman si juegan con fuego?

— Sí, yo misma lo comprobé.

— ¡QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEEEE! —Exclamó Rarity alarmada.

— Lo comprobé, el otro día les pregunté si se podían quemar con fuego y me dijeron que pueden aguantar el fuego por mucho tiempo. También que les gustaban los baños de lava, pero que no los aguantaban tanto como Spike.

La unicornio respiró aliviada, por un momento puso en duda el buen juicio de su amiga, pero solo fue una falsa alarma. Alarma interrumpida por una voz que a todos les resultaba más que familiar.

— El desayuno está listo —Anunció Sweetie Belle con la melena hecha un desastre por las notorias marcas de quemaduras.

Las otras CMC entraron con la comida en condiciones similares a la unicornio, un golpe aquí y una mancha de carbón por allá, las niñas estaban también algo manchadas con cenizas pero no parecía molestarles en lo más mínimo. Spike, por otro lado, estaba bastante maltratado, hasta tenía una herida en el costado derecho, algo así como una cortada y un golpe que empezaba a ponerse más que morado en el otro costado.

— Seré curiosa —Preguntó Rarity— ¿Qué pasó en la cocina?

— Créeme, no querrás saberlo —Contestó su hermana menor disgustada.

— Spike — Se dirigió al dragón con una mirada tenebrosa — ¿Hay algo que le hayas hecho a mi Sweetie que quieras contarnos antes de que haga algo de lo que te vas arrepentir?

— Solo que no fui muy bueno para asistir a las chicas.

— Eso te lo dejo pasar porque eran tres al mismo tiempo, créeme, ni el mejor semental puede atender a tres chicas a la vez y lo digo por experiencia.

— ¿Experiencia? ¿Qué clase de experiencia?

— Spike, no hablaré de eso en frente de las niñas.

— Ya fue suficiente con eso de las historias amorosas de Rarity — habló Rainbow —, esas cosas están en el pasado, pero en el presente mi estómago está vacío ¿podemos empezar a comer?

Todos se sirvieron la multitud de platillos, en especial el dragón, que no entendía muy bien el porqué de la sorpresiva visita. Es posible que en cierta medida las chicas desconfiaran de Spike y quisieran asegurarse de que no escape, pero la experiencia y los fuertes lazos formados con sus amigas anulaban esa posibilidad. También estaba la teoría de que estaban planeando algo para obligarlo a elegir a una de las CMC de una buena vez, pero sabía muy en el interior que esas cosas no se aceleran ni se deberían forzar, el corazón es bastante frágil para empujarlo de esa manera.

— Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a una situación tan complicada, hasta que llegó ese fatídico día…

— ¿Cheese Sandwich? — preguntó Spike sin entender por qué se presentó así.

— Oh, disculpa, solo estoy practicando para un trabajo de medio tiempo como narrador.

— ¿Y quién necesita un narrador en su vida?

— Dijo el dragón al pony de melena esperando una respuesta con el ceño fruncido, clara señal de que le incomodaba mucho la actitud insistente del pony que tenía en frente, pero luego lo dejó pasar y procedió a tomar otro bocado de su comida, pero las constantes e irritantes palabras del narrador practicante le molestaron lo suficiente como para dejar de comer e ignorar la presencia de sus hijas mientras estrangula al… AGH.

— ¡Spike, espera! — Reclamó Pinkie.

— Oh, perdón — dejó de ejercer presión en el cuello de Cheese.

— Primero tiene que probar si las cherrychangas están bien — le dio una probada a Cheese mientras Spike seguía sosteniéndolo.

— Hmm, te salieron bien, pero creo que la miel no es el mejor acompañamiento, podríamos intentar con un moco de jalea para la próxima, no mermelada, porque ya hay suficientes trozos de fruta.

— Gracias, quería una segunda opinión antes de sacarlas a la venta en Sugarcube Corner. Ya puedes continuar, Spike.

— Gracias.

Y siguió presionando el cuello del pony hasta que se puso azul y cayó con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Nadie le dio importancia, ya casi todos estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, lo sorprendente era que Fluttershy, quien siempre iba por el derecho a la vida, no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente estaba sentada y sin probar bocado, un temblor recurrente la sacudía a cada tantos segundos.

Dicho temblor acabó llamando la atención de Rarity, quien dejó su desayuno para ver cómo estaba su amiga. Al preguntarle qué le pasaba no obtuvo respuesta, al sacudir su casco en frente de su rostro tampoco tuvo respuesta, su preocupación empezó a hacerse evidente y de forma instintiva dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de la pegaso. Para su sorpresa, estaban apuntando hacia las tres niñas pony dragón. Lo pensó por unos segundos y recordó algo que había pasado cuando Twilight y su asistente número uno llegaron a Ponyville. Sabía que su amiga se volvía loca por las criaturas tiernas y pequeñas, en especial si todavía están en su infancia, quiso advertirle a las niñas, pero fue demasiado tarde, no pudo resistirlo más tiempo.

La pegaso extendió las alas y se lanzó por encima de la mesa, atrapó a las tres pony dragón y las abrazó rosando sus mejillas.

— ¡SON TAN TIERNAAAAAAAAS! — Exclamó extasiada mientras frotaba su rostro con las mejillas de la niñas — ¡CREO QUE HASTA PODRÍA COMÉRMELAS!

— Nadie se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la pegaso de manto amarillo y crin rosada, nadie excepto Spike, que contemplaba la escena con un poco de gracia, ya que su amiga lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo cuando lo conoció de pequeño.

— ¡Cheese, deja de narrar! — ordenó Spike — ¡Fluttershy, deja a las niñas en este momento!

— No puedo — contestó la pegaso —, son tan tiernas con esos ojos verdes y esas caritas y cómo mueven sus patitas para defenderse, son unas cositas demasiado lindas para este mundo cruel y frío.

— No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero tu obsesión por los animalitos tiernos te está llevando a la locura. De hecho, me sorprende que Pinkie no te vea como una loca de los gatos.

— Seamos sinceros, Spike — intervino Pinkie —, la única razón por la que no lo hice fue porque no solo tiene muchos gatos, también tiene flamencos, ratones, lechuzas, conejos, todo tipo de aves, lagartijas, camaleones, grillos, mariposas y muchas cosas más ¿te imaginas el título que tendría? Sería demasiado largo — explicó rodando los ojos.

— Podrías llamarla como: La loca del zoológico.

— Para ser mas precisos, sería algo como: La loca del refugio de animales de toda clase con dificultades para adaptarse a un nuevo hogar por motivos diversos que siempre estarán disponibles para adopción sin requisitos previos para los ponies, solamente que los quieran mucho y que estén dispuestos a tomar la responsabilidad de cuidarlos.

— Tienes razón… Fluttershy, ya estuviste abrazando mucho a las niñas, ahora suéltalas antes de que queden traumatizadas.

— Bueno, pero después juego con ellas.

— Es un trato. Niñas, después del desayuno juegan con la tía Fluttershy, no está a discusión.

Arlie fue la primera en protestar.

— Pero papá, ella estará obsesionada en el futuro con jugar conmigo ¿no puedo tomarme un respiro?

— Obedece jovencita.

La firmeza en las palabras de Spike dejaron a las otras sin nada qué decir. entre las cosas que más le fascinaban a Fluttershy estaban las cosas tiernas y los bebés, peor todavía si se trataba de un animal raro, más todavía si se trataban de seres únicos, como las pony dragón infantes, que despertaban al máximo sus deseos de abrazar y jugar.

Spike siguió con la comida, no se oponía a la presencia de las CMC en la mañana, aunque eso sí fue una verdadera sorpresa, lo del monstruo accidentalmente invocado no era nada fuera de lo común para el dragón. Lo que no cuadraba era un poco más inquietante, no hablamos de algo o alguien, sino de cuándo.

— ¿Y alguien ya tiene algo en mente para el día de hoy? — preguntó Rarity a modo de continuar con una charla amistosa.

— Nada en especial, ya casi todo mi trabajo de la semana está cubierto y ahora puedo aprovechar para atender asuntos más importantes —contestó Applejack.

— Yo tampoco tengo muchos planes para hoy —respondió Rainbow Dash—, después de todo puedo darme un tiempo para ver cómo acaban estas cosas y ver con quién decide quedarse Spike.

— Sabes, no deberías ver todo esto como un simple espectáculo para tu diversión, Spike tiene que tomar esto en serio y no lo hará solo para entretenerte —la corrigió Applejack debido a su susceptibilidad.

— No te ofendas, pero ¿quién de nosotras trajo un rifle de doble cañón al desayuno?

— No te metas con las tradiciones de la familia.

Spike tragó saliva.

— Eeeeh, son muy deliciosas las cosas que preparaste, Sweetie —Rarity trató de cambiar el tema para evitar posibles desastres.

— Gracias, me esforcé mucho para hacer la comida como a Spike le gusta, aunque el agua se me quemó un poco, pero ya sabes, solo trato de tomar la ruta más rápida.

— Oh, ya entiendo, hermana, no eres alguien a quien se pueda subestimar.

Spike observaba y escuchaba, un tanto incómodo porque ellas hablaban como si él no estuviese allí presente.

— Aunque me gustaría poder hacer cosas tan buenas como las que hace Scootaloo, ella siempre trata de aventajarme en eso.

— No te preocupes, las cosas pueden salir mejor de lo que una espera, solo hay que usar el toque femenino y un montón de paciencia.

Dichas palabras fueron tomadas como verdad absoluta por la unicornio por venir de parte de su hermana mayor, una de las pocas ocasiones en que la aconsejaba en público con todaconfianza. Más, sin tomar en cuenta los destrozos ocasionados por las niñas que trataban de escapar de Fluttershy, el encuentro no parecía para nada problemático. Spike podría darse por un momento un respiro y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso por lo menos hasta que llegue Twilight para retomar el asunto con seriedad. Usaría ese tiempo para relajarse. Se acomodó en un asiento y se estiró sujetando su cabeza con las garras, inclinado un poco hacia atrás disfrutaba del momento.

— Hmmm, chueco como me gusta —dijo Spike disfrutando del momento—, no me hará daño esperar tranquilo y tomar las cosas con calma por unos días, o al menos hasta que llegue Twilight.

Dicha tranquilidad duró un tiempo que en su verdadera medida llegó a sorprender al dragón, ese mismo instante se escuchó una voz junto al sonido de una puerta grande.

— Spike, ya llegué.

* * *

Ahora Twilight podrá ayudar un poco, o también podría complicar más las cosas, pero el tiempo lo dirá.

Un detalle más, en la descripción del Fic aparece el nombre de un personaje que pronto hará su aparición, perdón por el spoiler, pero no me pude resistir.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	7. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL DEL PRINCIPIO

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 7**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL DEL PRINCIPIO**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

— Hola Spike, ya llegué — saludó la alicornio colgando sus alforjas en una percha —. No te imaginas las cosas locas que dicen los grifos acerca de los pegasos, una en especial le guardaba rencor a una tal Firefly, no me imagino qué le hizo para que siempre se esté afilando las …

El silencio se hizo presente e incómodo en cuanto la princesa pudo ver a sus amigas y al dragón que la veían estupefactos. Más se notaba la sorpresa por parte del dragón, que estaba sentado bastante cerca de las CMC y por la presencia de tres ponies con rasgos de dragón, todas con ojos verdes como los del que consideraba su hermano y algunas escamas púrpuras, como las de su hermano. Dirigió su vista hacia las Crusaders y vio por segunda vez a las tres desconocidas en la mesa para notar muchas similitudes.

El tic en su ojo izquierdo empezó a reaccionar por unos segundos y se volteó por unos segundos para levitar un libro que encontró cerca.

— ¿De dónde sacó ese libro tan rápido si su biblioteca está del otro lado del castillo? — se preguntó Spike en voz alta.

— Es que tengo libros de consulta escondidos por todo Ponyville en caso de emergencia de asuntos familiares con seres interdimensionales — explicó Pinkie.

— ¿En serio tenías algo como esto previsto?

— O sea duuuh. Desde que que nos metiste en ese problema de dimensiones y luego descubrimos que eres un ser interdimensional tuve que tomar algunas medidas, es cuestión de sentido común.

La espera terminó con la aparición de un brillo en el cuerno de Twilight, el cual cubrió al dragón, luego a las CMC y finalizó por cubrir a las tres pony dragón. El resultado llegó a Twilight y acabó con el análisis apagando el brillo en su cuerno. Se sentó por un momento en silencio junto a la mesa de forma casi inexpresiva.

— ¿Todavía queda algo? — preguntó la princesa al depositar un plato vacío en su lugar.

— Puedes tomar unos hotcakes y algo de chocolate caliente — sugirió Fluttershy.

— Gracias, me serviré un poco.

— Twilight — trató de hablar el dragón, pero un casco en señal de "alto" lo detuvo de hablar.

— Estoy cansada y tengo hambre, primero voy a comer, luego iré a dormir un poco y después te mato ¿OK?

— Eem, bueno. Aunque creo que tendrás que tomar tu número y formarte en la fila.

— Ya fue suficiente, ahora necesito comer.

Dijo la alicornio manteniendo un ambiente que por demás se sentía pesado. Lo presentes guardaron silencio mientras Twilight se servía el desayuno. Al terminar se retiró dando gracias por la comida y lavando su plato para después dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes amenazar a Spike haciendo recuerdo de que ella podría encontrarlo si decidiese escapar.

Spike no podía estar más nervioso, este era uno de esos momentos que uno podría describir con un juramento de esos que solo los viejos lobos de mar se conocen y, aunque la cosa parecía haber llegado al fondo, el asunto estaba todavía lejos de mejorar. El ambiente, que ya estaba bastante cargado, fue invadido por una presencia casi maligna, una presencia tan perturbadora que solamente uno de los presentes se sentía cómodo al entender de quién se trataba, y no es demasiado especificar que se trataba de la pegaso ámbar quien estaba tranquila con dicha presencia.

— ¿Alguien más sintió eso?

— Yo solo sentí un escalofrío por la columna — respondió la otra pegaso.

— Mira, se está comiendo unas hojas de papel — señaló Fluttershy con el casco.

— ¡Tío Discord! — gritaron alegres las tres pony dragón en cuanto lo distinguieron.

— ¿Las conozco? — se preguntó el dracónequs.

— Somos tus sobrinas favoritas en toda Equestria — respondió Crystal mientras lo abrazaba.

— No recuerdo tener unas sobrinas como ustedes, aunque me parecen bastante agradables, esas escamas hacen un buen juego con tu melena.

— Gracias… Un momento ¿estás comiendo los fanfics de la tía Twilight? Ya sabes que te hacen daño.

— Oh, cierto, ahora que lo dices — hizo aparecer un ejemplar del "Diario Equino" bajo el brazo —, creo que pasaré un buen tiempo en el cuarto de baño.

— ¿En serio? Acabas de llegar y ya te vas.

— No me voy, solo estaré indispuesto por un poco de tiempo, a menos que lo que me comí haya sido la escena romántica del… Rayos, me comí la parte más cursi del fanfic de Twilight. Ahora tengo más urgencia de ir al sanitario, pero antes que nada quiero pedirles una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Recuérdenme.

Dijo antes de desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos.

…

Finalmente, tras una mañana de incomodidades, casi al medio día, la princesa de la amistad salió de su alcoba real, luego se acercó a su biblioteca, se ubicó en el sillón y sacó un libro para leer. Aunque algo temeroso, Spike se le acercó.

— ¿Es lo que creo que es? —preguntó casi con miedo a recibir una mirada asesina.

— Solo es una edición especial de las aventuras de Daring Do en el templo escondido, el crossover especial que hicieron con los Power Ponies es muy bueno.

— Vaya, me hubiese gustado leerlo, pero creo que no tendré tiempo para leerlo si me matas como dijiste esta mañana.

— No creas que voy a hacer algo tan descabellado como matarte, solo estaba de mal humor porque no pude descansar en el viaje.

— Creo que me siento aliviado después de oír eso

— Yo también no diría lo mismo en tu lugar, todavía me debes una explicación muy detallada acerca de esas tres pequeñas pony dragón.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— Sabes, este es el mismo sillón en el que pasamos la noche leyendo ese catálogo de bestias poco conocidas —cambió de tema la alicornio acariciando los cojines en los que se sentaba su escamado compañero.

— Creo que ya recuerdo esa noche — respondió recostándose como pudo en el sillón.

— Todavía recuerdo cuando podías entrar en este sillón y estirar tus piernas mientras leíamos juntos, después bostezabas como un bebé. Siempre me gustó tener tu compañía en este castillo.

— Las cosas cambian mucho.

— Volviendo al tema, Pinkie dejó un libro de consulta sobre seres interdimensionales. Uno de sus capítulos explicaba cómo ver las relaciones de sangre de forma rápida. Ahora, hay mucho que tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, porque si no lo haces me veré obligada a cumplir con mi amenaza de esta mañana.

— Tampoco hace falta que te pongas violenta, creo que puedo contarte lo que pasó.

— No solo a mí, sino que también tienes la responsabilidad de explicarnos a todas.

— ¡A todas! ¡Si lo hago, al menos tres me despellejarán vivo! —exclamó Spike aterrorizado.

— Es muy probable que eso pase, pero puedes tomarlo como es. Por un lado está la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas, o incluso yo, te haga daño, pero por el otro lado está la certeza de que te puedo hacer sufrir como no te imaginas.

— Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

— Para empezar, llama a todas, incluso a las niñas.

— No creo que haga falta.

Spike ya se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas, todas estaban escondidas escuchando.

— OK chicas, todas pueden salir de donde están para aclarar algunas cosas.

Todas salieron de su escondite un poco avergonzadas, pero ni a Twilight ni a Spike les incomodó, ya conocían la naturaleza curiosa de sus amigas. Incluso apareció Discord con un destello y el sonido de un excusado cuando le tiran de la cadena.

— Vaya, ahora las cosas se ponen cada vez más raras — dijo Twilight algo molesta.

— ¿Tan extraño como aquella vez que intentaste viajar a otra dimensión con todas nosotras y dejaste a Spike al cuidado de las CMC y terminamos perdidas en un mundo mágico en donde había una princesa super cool que usaba una varita para invocar unicornios y narvales para combatir a los monstruos que se querían robar el maíz y que cuando se le acabaron los unicornios te arrojó a ti hacia los monstruos y luego casi te le enfrentas, pero su amigo te convenció de que ella era buena y que podría ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo? Su amiga decapitada me agrada — Ya sabemos quién dijo eso.

— Por favor no me recuerdes eso, fue la semana más larga de toda mi vida. Y no entiendo cómo te puede agradar una cabeza de unicornio que flota en el aire e instiga a la anarquía.

— Pero debes admitir que sus fiestas eran muy buenas. Luego estuvo eso de la chica con esa flama en la cabeza.

— Sí, nunca pude apagar la flama en la cabeza de todos sus clones.

— ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

— OK, como lo prometí — dijo apareciendo un cupcake — un cupcake diario como agradecimiento por sacarnos de ese apuro.

— Jeje, fue pan comido. Y ahora lo será más con este brillante par de tijeras — concluyó Pinkie presumiendo las tijeras dimensionales que guardó en su melena.

— Bueno, dejemos ese tema para otro día y volvamos a lo serio. Quiero que nos expliquen qué es lo que pasó aquí, pueden empezar con las presentaciones — solicitó la princesa a las tres pony dragón.

— Yo soy Arlie Fresh Apple — saludó la primera — y Apple Bloom es mi madre.

— Me llamo Spphire Slash — prosiguió la segunda —, pero mis amigos me llaman saphy. Yo le digo Scoots a mi ma.

— Mi mamá me puso Crystal Gemstone — dijo la tercera —, mi mami se llama Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy temblaba ante la ternura de las niñas al presentarse ante la princesa de la amistad, casi se lanzaba por segunda vez hacia ellas, por fortuna Pinkie la detuvo. Pero el momento no se limitaría a una reunión familiar. Arlie, como la más responsable, tomó la palabra.

— Vine del futuro para ayudar con un problema que había en la familia. Papá nunca se recuperó del todo de una pelea que tuvo antes de que yo naciera, no podía aguantar ver a mamá tan triste cuando papá se ponía indiferente o cuando tenía sus momentos cuando se portaba como una bestia. Ella lo amaba más que a nadie y estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

— ¿Incluso soportar una vida difícil? — preguntó Twilight.

— Mamá es la mejor y no podía verla así, un día papá se volvió loco y lastimó mucho a mamá. Vine para evitar que eso pase.

— Me gustan mucho los libros, lo sé, eso no es muy Apple. Investigué entre los nuevos libros de la tía Cadance y encontré una forma de hacer que papá se recupere totalmente, pero ya era muy tarde, papá vio lo que le hizo a mamá y escapó muy lejos para no hacerle daño a nadie más. Luego alguien me contó que la tía Twilight viajó en el tiempo para advertirse a sí misma de una cosa, así que investigué otra vez y encontré los descubrimientos de Starlight Glimmer para viajar en el tiempo. Por eso viajé en el tiempo para hacer que el ritual de recuperación de papá funcione al 100%.

— Eso explica mucho — respondió la princesa —, sabes que yo aprecio mucho a Spike y también a tu madre y lamento mucho saber que algo como lo que me cuentas pasa en el futuro. No estoy a favor de que alguien sea violento en la familia, pero tampoco con que alguien cambie el flujo del tiempo por deseo propio… Lo que complica las cosas es que ya hiciste algo, así que no podemos dar vuelta atrás, espero que esto resulte en algo bueno. Ahora, Spike debe tener algo qué decir… ¡Applejack!

Discord contemplaba la escena mientras comía sus palomitas de maíz con salsa picante, le ofreció un poco a las demás ponies, pero las rechazaron amablemente. Por otro lado, la granjera se encontraba encima del dragón, tratando de estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas y hablando entre gruñidos.

— ¡Maldito abusivo! ¡Cómo te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi hermanita te saco todas las escamas, una por una!

— ¡Applejack, suelta a Spike, ya no le va a hacer nada a Apple Bloom! — ordenó Twilight deteniéndola en el acto — Ahora siéntate y escucha lo que tengan que decir las otras mientras Spike se recupera.

El dragón estaba más que agradecido por el detalle de parte de la alicornio, pero no estaba del todo tranquilo porque sospechaba que su estimada hermana no entendía bien la situación.

— Ahora — retoma la palabra —, veo que hay más de una pony dragón, así que de seguro vienen de otros futuros, futuros alternos. En uno Spike tuvo familia con Apple Bloom, llamemos a ese futuro "futuro A", el futuro en el que se queda con Scootaloo será el "futuro B" y el futuro con Sweetie Belle será el "futuro C". Ahora escuchemos lo que tiene que decir la pony dragón del futuro B.

Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio para escuchar a la pony dragón de manto naranja con melena púrpura.

— Eeeeee…

— Adelante, pequeña, no tengas miedo de decirnos lo que pasó — la animó Twilight —… Creo que esto puede ser muy intimidante ¿verdad?

— Eh, sí, da mucho miedo cuando se me quedan mirando todos.

— Parece que eres algo tímida, pero no hay razón para desconfiar de nosotros, sabes que somos prácticamente familia. Dime ¿hay algo que te pueda ayudar?

— Siempre me siento mejor con papá cerca — dijo casi avergonzada.

— No se diga más… Spike, siéntate junto a ella.

El dragón procedió a acercarse a Saphy antes de que Twilight se lo pidiera, no le gustaba ver a la pequeña con tal inseguridad. Así que se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con el ala derecha, logró hacer que se sienta cómoda.

— Vamos, Saphy, explícales a todos lo que pasó, nadie se va a enojar contigo. Pero si alguien lo hace, yo estoy aquí para ti.

— Si papá lo dice está bien. Papá puede ser indiferente, pero yo lo quiero mucho. A veces se vuelve salvaje y da mucho miedo cuando pasa, pero aún así lo queremos mucho en casa. Lo malo pasó un día cuando no pudo controlarse y lastimó a la ma de Arlie…

— ¡Un momento! — exclamó Twilight desconcertada — ¿quieres decir que conoces a Arlie desde antes de este viaje en el tiempo?

— Sí, ella es mi hermana.

— ¡Eso es imposible, se supone que vienes de un futuro alterno en el que Spike se enamora de Scootaloo!

— Bueeeeno, sí se enamoró de mi ma, pero también de la ma de Arlie…

— Y de la mía también — añadió Crystal.

La nueva información dejó a Twilight cuestionando lo poco de moral que veía en Spike.

— ¿Quieren decir que todas vienen del mismo futuro?

— Eh, sí — aclaró Saphy.

— Eso quiere decir que…

Twilight unió las piezas en su cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba equivocada. Las tres pony dragón no vinieron cada una de un futuro alterno en que Spike se enamoraba de una diferente CMC. Las tres venían del mismo futuro, en conclusión…

— ¡SPIKE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, POR QUÉ CARRUAJES TE METISTE CON LAS TRES! ¡MALDITO LAGARTO LIBERTINO!

— ¡Twilight, ese no es lenguaje para hablar en frente de las niñas! — la corrigió Rarity.

Se tomó un par de minutos para calmarse y respirar con una bolsa de papel que Pinkie le dio rápidamente porque siempre tenía bolsas escondidas en too Ponyville en caso de emergencias de bolsas de papel.

 **Un momento de ira asesina y tres tazas de té de manzanilla después.**

Twilight ya estaba algo calmada, pero no podía evitar darle un golpe ocasional cada vez que Spike le devolvía la mirada. Las niñas estaban junto a su padre, quien trataba de calmarlas por el momento de exaltación de su tía favorita.

— Ya estoy mejor — se liberó del masaje extra relajante de Fluttershy —, lo que importa ahora es ayudar a las niñas, porque ahora están en medio de una paradoja.

— ¿Una paradoja? — preguntó Spike.

— Claro, ellas viajaron al pasado, o sea nuestro presente, antes de que existieran y ahora es posible que su existencia en el futuro se vea comprometida.

— De eso no te preocupes, tía Twilight — comentó Arlie —, leí mucho acerca de eso de las paradojas en el libro de Glimmer y encontré una forma de evitar que algo malo pase.

— ¿Y cómo lo hicieron?

— Simple, viajamos a un momento en el que ya existimos.

— ¿Quieres decir que ustedes ya existen?

— Sí, solo que todavía no nacemos.

— ¿Osea que Scoots, Sweetie y Bloom están…

Sí, eso mismo, aunque usted no lo crea, la condición de las tres jóvenes yeguas no era otra más que…

-¡EMBARAZADAS! — exclamaron Rarity Applejack y Rainbow al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Dejémoslo hasta aquí por ahora, con gusto actualizaré la historia… Si me acuerdo.

Nah, de todas formas me gusta escribir en este fic.

Espero les haya gustado.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	8. DECISION Y REVELACION

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

Cap. 8

DECISIÓN Y REVELACIÓN

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

-¡EMBARAZADAS! — exclamaron Rarity Applejack y Rainbow al mismo tiempo.

Ante tal revelación ya no eran solo tres las ponies que querían despellejar vivo al dragón, ya ni siquiera contaba el hecho de que hubiese salvado una infinidad de mundos paralelos, no podría hacer nada ante la ira de sus amigas. Mas la fortuna parecía estar del lado de nuestro escamado amigo de verde cresta, porque un buen amigo se aprestó para su ayuda.

— Ya, chicas, no es propio de ustedes desquitarse de esa forma con alguien — las detuvo Discord antes de que terminaran de causarle algún daño permanente a Spike —. Si no me equivoco, los ponies tienen una cultura de "no violencia" que tratan de difundir por medio de la amistad, así que mejor actúen como tales o me veré obligado a obligarlas por la fuerza —terminó amenazando con una gallina de goma en la garra a modo de arma —, y no se imaginan lo muy creativo que me puedo poner cuando voy a obligar a alguien a hacer lo que digo.

— Sí, nosotras no somos así — agregó Fluttershy apoyando a Discord —, se supone que somos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y esto que están haciendo no es algo armonioso. Además, si no se calman, Discord tendrá permiso para obligarlas a su manera y créanme que no les va a gustar.

El tono firme y poco frecuente en la voz de la pegaso ámbar llamó la atención de sus amigas lo suficiente como para que reaccionaran. No les tomó más de un minuto causarle numerosas marcas más que moradas en el cuerpo y una terrible irritación en la garganta por estrangulación a Spike. Aunque todavía airadas, no iban a dejar que un impulso negativo las controlara con tanta facilidad.

— Es cierto, no somos así — reconoció Twilight asimilando el cóctel de emociones.

— Yo, simplemente no sé qué es lo que me pasó — se disculpó Rarity mientras daba una última patada.

— No voy a mentir, todavía quiero arrancarle las escamas a esta lagartija super desarrollada, pero creo que puedo esperar un poco.

— Sí, digo lo mismo — se unió la pegaso de melena arcoiris.

— Gracias, chicas… Discord, ya no será necesario.

— ¿En serio? — dijo con voz decepcionada un dracónequs vestido con un traje ajustado de cuero negro, una gallina de goma en una garra y una pelota de ping pong atada a una paleta de madera en la otra.

— Sí, no necesitas hacer nada de eso.

— Pero, siendo francos, a más de uno le habría gustado ver cómo las obligo a comportarse.

— Pues creo que se quedarán con el beneficio de la duda.

— ¿Y qué beneficio hay si ningún lector sabe lo que les iba a hacer?

— Bueno, puedes dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

— Creo que con eso me conformo, pero a la próxima que se requieran mis servicios no me contendré, hace mucho que quiero estrenar mi nueva raqueta de castor.

— ¿De castor?

— Solo es un nombre, la verdad es que es de ornitorrinco.

— ¿Ornitorrinco?

…

— Mientras Fluttershy se recupera del shock — prosigue Discord —, supongo que la responsabilidad recae sobre mi. Así que primero tenemos que hacer algo que en lo más profundo de mi ser me desagrada… Ajjj, tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

— Por muy difícil que sea admitirlo, Discord tiene razón — concedió Twilight.

— Yo estoy contigo, Twilight — secundó Rarity.

— También yo — se unió Applejack.

— Uh uh, si lo dice Twilight — agregó Pinkie — debe ser cierto, porque ella no admitiría en frente de otros que Discord tiene razón porque le molesta recordar esa vez que Tirek trató de apoderarse de Equestria y Discord nos dio el diario que escribimos con marcas en las páginas importantes y que al final sobrevivimos gracias a él, o la vez en que Twilight insistió en abrir un portal por su propia cuenta y acabamos todas en esa dimensión donde había un castillo junto a un bosque de la muerte segura y estuvimos sin poder escapar por una semana entera.

— No me recuerdes esas cosas, Pinkie, ya fue bastante difícil salir vivas de esa situación.

— ¿De cuál?

— Pues de ambas.

— Bien, chicas — siguió Discord con un plato en la garra —, mi burrito ya casi está listo y quiero comerlo escuchando una buena historia. Díganme ¿Quién quiere explicarnos cómo pasó todo?

— Pero si lo ves bien, Discord, las niñas ya nos lo explicaron todo. Spike es un pervertido y las hermanas de mis amigas están embarazadas, no hay por dónde perderse — dijo la princesa como conclusión preparando una lu asesina en su cuerno.

— Elemental mi querida Sparkle, pero hay algo que ignoraste.

— ¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Creo que esta vez me toca a mí ejercer de abogado. Mira, Spike recuperó sus recuerdos hace poco ¿verdad?

— Sí, hace poco más de una semana empezó a hablar.

— ¿Y lo dejaste solo por lo menos un día desde que empezó a mejorar?

Una pregunta bastante concreta que despertó la curiosidad de la princesa.

— Según lo que dices, Spike no estuvo solo ni las chicas con él desde que empezó a recuperar la memoria. Así que, mi estimada princesa, hay posibilidad de que algo no haya sido intencional, o tal vez sí lo haya sido por solo un lado.

La alicornio se sentó un momento para analizar el punto de vista del señor del caos, quien le dio nueva evidencia para que llegara una conclusión que cambiaría su propio punto de vista. Tras pensarlo bien por un rato y ver fijamente una de las paredes del lugar, cambió de un semblante enojado a uno serio y de juicio. Se dirigió a todos, en especial a las CMC.

— Quiero contarles lo que entendí, y lo voy a hacer lo más simple que pueda. Primero: hace un poco más de dos semanas, mis amigas y yo fuimos a una dimensión en donde encontramos la forma de hacer que Spike se recupere, lo que nos tomó como una semana en volver.

Todos asintieron para dar a entender su conformidad.

— Segundo: Estuve concluyendo mis estudios por unos días y luego Rarity me mostró que Spike estaba hablando y decidí quedarme a su lado, hasta el ritual de recuperación no me separé de él.

Nadie objetó.

— Tercero: Durante el ritual vi a alguien con una capucha y un manto que le cubría todo el cuerpo, supongo que fue una de las niñas — las pony dragón se miraron entre ellas y Saphy se disculpaba— y supongo que fue Saphy… Y Arlie nos dijo que vinieron a una época en la que ellas ya existen para evitar una paradoja del tiempo.

La mayoría de los presentes ahora estaban un poco confundidos.

— Eso quiere decir que, antes del ritual, antes de que Spike recuperara su memoria, las CMC ya estaban… Bueno, miren hacia aquella pared — señaló con el casco —, en el calendario están marcadas la fecha de partida y la fecha de retorno de aquella dimensión a la que viajamos.

— ¿No se les hace familiar?

Preguntó Discord acercándose a la granjera, la modista y la wonderbolt. La fecha coincidía con una que llegaba cada año y en que sus hermanas debían tener mucho cuidado. Ante tal evidencia quedaba algo en claro: Nadie estaba allí para supervisar los cuidados del dragón y las CMC eran las únicas que podían entrar al castillo en ese período de tiempo, lo más obvio es lo que ya se dedujo.

— En pocas palabras — continuó Discord —, podríamos decir que aquellas tres se aprovecharon de mi inocente y querido amigo, pero no las culpo. Después de todo, son jóvenes y estaban en unos días complicados.

— Así que, chicas — Twilight se dirigía a unas avergonzadas CMC — ¿Qué sucedió durante esa semana que pasamos en otra dimensión?

— No podemos contarte esas cosas, hay niños presentes.

Respondió Apple Bloom tapándose la boca con el casco al momento en que se dio cuenta que había revelado algo muy personal, no solo de ella sino que también de sus amigas. Spike estaba con la mente congelada y el corazón cerca de un ataque. Discord, por otro lado, disfrutaba mientras sazonaba su burrito de microondas con unos nachos picantes y miel de avispa (no pregunten cómo la obtiene), hasta parecía divertirse con la escena.

— Si nos cuentan qué pasó en verdad podremos ayudar, así que mejor no oculten relevantes.

— Bueno — se acomodó Apple Bloom —, si es así…

 **Narra Apple Bloom…**

Fue más o menos medio año desde que Spike nos salvó y regresó del mundo humano. Recuerdo que estaba en la granja apilando cosas como siempre, hasta que Sweetie apareció muy emocionada y me arrastró hasta la casa club para contarme algo.

— Bloomie, no vas a creerlo, es lo más grandioso que me pudo pasar en el día.

— ¿Qué fue taaaan grandioso como para que casi me arranques el casco para traerme hasta acá?

— ¡Spike habló!

— ¿Ha ha habló?

— Sí, es grandioso, hasta dijo mi nombre.

— ¿Eso significa que se está recuperando? ¡Eso es lo más grandioso que he escuchado en el año!

— Espera a que se lo digamos a Scootaloo para que salte de la emoción… Imagina lo muy feliz que será Twilight cuando se entere.

— Espera…

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Twilight estaba destrozada en el interior porque Spike casi no la reconocía y estaba muy sumergida en sus estudios buscando cómo ayudar a Spike, primero teníamos que confirmar que Spike en verdad estaba progresando, de lo contrario sería una falsa esperanza y creí que Twilight no resistiría algo así. Por eso hablamos con Scootaloo y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, al menos hasta que diga algo más que nuestros nombres.

Seguimos turnándonos para alimentar a Spike y tratábamos de hacer que hablara o que tratara de recordar algo a diario, le contábamos cómo nos iba, las cosas que hacíamos, lo mucho que lo queremos. Es casi imposible no querer a alguien que te escucha todo el tiempo y que te ve de la forma en que él lo hace. Con el tiempo no vimos mejora alguna, solo podía decir nuestros nombres, eso si insistíamos en que hablara, no siempre quería hablar y parecía costarle mucho.

Un día nos decidimos a contarles todo, pero ese mismo día las seis hicieron algo en el castillo y desaparecieron. En la entrada del castillo encontré una nota explicando que se fueron a otra dimensión y que debíamos cuidar de Spike hasta su retorno. Lo demás es historia y no quisiera dar demasiados detalles de ese tipo.

 **Continúa el Narrador…**

Las tres ponies estaban ya bastante ruborizadas por la situación, no podían levantar la mirada para ver a sus hermanas mayores, pero no fue necesario. Cada una recibió un abrazo.

— OK, está confirmado que las chicas son las responsables de esto y Spike no lo hizo a propósito porque no se había recuperado de su condición irracional. Pero no estoy diciendo que está libre de toda responsabilidad, ellas siguen siendo sus hijas y hay que encontrar un acuerdo que nos deje a todos satisfechos.

— Yo creo que las CMC ya quedaron satisfechas.

— Por el amor de Celestia, Discord. Agh, no debí usar esa palabra… Mejor digamos "conformes". Un acuerdo que nos deje a todos conformes.

— ¿Puedo decir algo?

— Adelante, Applejack.

— La familia de Rarity es muy sofisticada y no necesitan cosas tradicionales y una pony radical no necesita estar atada a un macho para ser feliz, pero la familia Apple siempre fue muy conservadora y, como ya tenemos un pastel en el horno, la boda con Apple Bloom es obligatoria.

— ¿En serio vas a proponer eso?

— Noop, yo quiero darle la oportunidad a Spike de proponerse a Apple Bloom, pero debo hacer recuerdo que si no hay una boda — carga el confiable rifle de su tatarabuelo —, habrá un funeral.

Twilight estaba ya con la paciencia colmada, pero un recuerdo vino a su mente y era que cuando sus padres discutían, Cadance y Shining Armor la distraían con bocadillos, buena oportunidad para aprovechar ese viejo truco de niñera.

— Niñas — se dirigió a las pony dragón —, en la cocina tengo guardadas algunas galletas con chispas de colores y otras con chispas de chocolate, suelo tenerlas para cuando hay visitas, pero últimamente no vinieron muchos a verme y me preocupa que se echen a perder ¿le gustaría ayudarme comiendo esas galletas?

Los ojos de las tres se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que mostraban las sonrisas más hermosas que hubiese visto en su vida, ni siquiera un día y ya sentía un fuerte cariño hacia esas diablillas.

Pidió a Fluttershy y Pinkie que escoltaran a las niñas y les sirvieran algo de leche. Las protestas de Applejack por la posibilidad de arruinarles el apetito para el almuerzo fueron denegadas por la princesa, quien insistió luego en que Discord también las acompañara para asegurarse de que el momento no fuese demasiado incómodo.

— Ya que no están, ya no podemos herir su sensibilidad — mira a Spike con ternura —, además le prometí a Discord que me aseguraría que ninguna de ellas te haga daño, Spike. Todo parece ser un malentendido, pero eso no quita las consecuencias. Aunque son las niñas más tiernas que he visto en mi vida, no digo que lo que pasó esté bien. Chicas — se dirigió a las CMC —, lo que hicieron estuvo mal, primero no se pudieron controlar ustedes mismas y segundo, se aprovecharon de Spike, mi hermano ¿algo que quieran decir en su defensa?

— Yooo, yo diría que no lo obligamos, por lo menos yo no — se defendió Scootaloo apoyándose en el costado de Spike —, podría asegurar que fue completamente consensual.

El dragón tragó saliva con dificultad, porque el contacto que tenía con la pegaso le resultó familiar, en especial el ligero movimiento que hizo con el ala izquierda. Ahora por su cabeza rondaba un pensamiento bastante perturbador: "Rayos, ahora estoy empezando a recordar ¡No puedo creer que hayamos hecho todas esas cosas!". Ya empezaba a sentirse culpable.

— Algo me dice que estás empezando a recordar un poco de lo que hicimos aquellas veces. Me hace muy feliz que me recuerdes — agregó con una mirada preocupante mente tierna.

— Por favor, no me lo recuerdes, porque ya me siento bastante culpable.

— ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de Scootaloo y no de mí? — se quejó Apple Bloom apoyando sus cascos en el otro costado del dragón, provocando otros recuerdos en el mismo.

— ¡Hey, no es justo que…

Sweetie trataba de acercarse, pero en el proceso se tropezó y dio un quejido por el golpe que despertó otra parte de la memoria del dragón, dejándolo en una situación bastante incómoda por lo que podía recordar ahora. En su mente se libraba una batalla colosal, digna de un derrame cerebral. "Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo" se decía a sí mismo para no volverse loco. Twilight y sus tres amigas estaban ya un poco incómodas por la escena.

— Ejem… Podemos dejar esas muestras de afecto para otra ocasión, además, le deben una disculpa a Spike.

— ¿QUE COSAAAAA? — exclamó vehemente — ¡Si a mí casi me matan por lo mismo!

— Spike, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo que algo se merecen, pero en su condición no queremos tomar ningún riesgo, así que luego veremos cómo hacer que correspondan por sus actos. Aunque creo que la maternidad ya les va a ser suficiente. Pero al menos una disculpa sincera es algo.

— Si lo pones así, no lo veo tan mal.

Las tres estaban aferradas al dragón, pero no lo miraban a los ojos porque se pondrían a llorar. Una explicó que no se disculparía por lo que hizo, que por eso su hija existiría, otra prefirió mantener silencio y la tercera se enojó ante la petición. Spike no quiso agravar más el asunto, por ello aplicó un consejo que le dio su padre adoptivo: "No importa si no es tu culpa, debes estar listo para ser tú quien le pida a perdón a quien amas".

— Chicas, creo que al final acabé causándoles muchos problemas y eso que yo quería serles de ayuda. Lamento no haber sido de ayuda como debería.

— Si así lo quieres — concedió Twilight —, no me opongo… Ahora, Sweetie, Bloom y Scoot, vayan a Sugar Cube Corner por unas galletas para invitados. Spike y nosotras necesitamos hablar.

 **Dos frascos de galletas y como seis litros de leche después…**

Todas ya habían vuelto a la biblioteca del castillo, donde Twilight se acercó a las CMC con un anuncio en particular. Para evitar sobresaltos innecesarios, creó una burbuja opaca alrededor de ella, las CMC y Spike para reducir el ruido. La imagen era borrosa, pero a través de la barrera se distinguían tres formas que se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia una forma más grande. Esto duró un poco de tiempo y luego todas las formas se separaron, la burbuja opaca desapareció y Todos aparecieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

— Es hora de revelar la decisión que hemos tomado… Como bien saben la mayoría, vivimos en Equestria, donde rigen las leyes de nuestros antepasados. Pero hace poco se finalizaron los proceso para la alianza definitiva con la Arabia Equina, Saddle Arabia para los que hablan inglés, y que ahora el concilio de leyes de Canterlot a aprobado la aceptación de sus ancestrales leyes como válidas a reconocer en nuestras tierras.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? — inquirió Rainbow Dash — Ya me está doliendo la cabeza con tanto sobre política.

— A eso voy, porque quiero dejar en claro que ahora se aceptan las ceremonias de Arabia Equina en toda Equestria y el anuncio oficial llegará dentro de pocos días. Y una de las cosas a recordar entre sus leyes es la ley de matrimonio.

— ¿Matrimonio? — preguntó eepectante Rarity — No quiero molestarte, Twilight querida, pero Equestria ya tiene sus propias leyes sobre el matrimonio. Créeme que las he leído varias veces.

— Eso no me sorprende, siempre quisiste estar segura si podías desposarte con alguien de la realeza, pero ahora esto es diferente, estoy hablando de la ley del matrimonio opcional de Arabia Equina. En ésta indica que "Si un macho llega a tener descendencia con una hembra soltera, puede ofrecerle a la hembra formar parte de su harem".

— ¿Y si ella lo rechaza? — preguntó Rainbow.

— El macho debe dar una indemnización muy generosa y ayudar con cualquier gasto que le sea posible.

— ¿Qué significa eso de demonización?

— "Indemnización". Se trata de pagarle una generosa suma de dinero o joyas.

— Aaaaah ¿Y qué tan generosa es esa indemnización?

— ¡Rainbow!

— Lo siento, yo solo decía… Emmm, puedes continuar.

— Uf, lo que me faltaba, más te vale que no te metas en problemas por estas cosas… Sigamos con esto. Lo que quiero decir es que Spike puede casarse con las tres, las tres aceptaron y con un poco de tiempo podremos realizar la boda.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, las mayores trataron de asimilarlo lo mejor posible, no fue tan difícil.

— ¡VOY A ORGANIZAR UNA BODA TRIPLE PARA MIS AMIGOS, ESTO SERÁ FANTÁSTICO!

— Parece que ya te está gustando la idea — le dijo la granjera a Pinkie que daba una serie de saltos de tal altura que preocupaban —, pero esto incluye a muchos más invitados de lo normal, no olvides que son tres familias diferentes.

— No te preocupes por eso, Cheese está en Ponyville, puedo pedirle que me ayude a organizar la boda y la fiesta, luego haremos todo tipo de adornos, un gran banquete y también hornearemos un gran pastel de fresas.

— ¿Podría pedir uno de melocotones?

Preguntó Scootaloo, pero dicha solicitud ,en vez de alegrar más a la organizadora, acabó por hacer que se detuviera y sus mejillas se pusieran más rosas de lo normal. Su reacción fue por demás extraña al encarar a la pegaso y con gesto muy preocupado preguntar.

— ¡Dime quién te lo dijo!

— Yo, eh, no sé nada… Solo es que me gustan mucho los melocotones y…

— ¿Y tienes idea de lo que pasa cuando una trata de hacer un pastel de fresa con alguien que quiere hacer uno de melocotones?

— yoooooooooooo…

— ¡No te imaginas lo grandioso que es! La última vez fue en la recepción de la princesa Celestia para conmemorar el regreso de la princesa Luna, fue mágico.

La extraña, valga la redundancia, reacción de la yegua rosa fue tomada como algo a lo que hay que acostumbrarse "Solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie". Sin embargo, la princesa de la Amistad no había terminado.

— Si puedo pedir su atención por un momento más, quiero aclarar algo, y es que, para que el matrimonio de Spike con las chicas sea válido, tenemos que hacerlo en Arabia Equina, eso significa que tenemos que hacer un largo viaje si queremos acompañarlos ¿Alguien se apunta?

Todos levantaron su casco o garra, con una sonrisa.

Bien, está decidido. Los demás arreglos los haré enviando una carta a un príncipe de Arabia Equina que es amigo mío, los demás ya pueden hacer arreglos para estar fuera por un tiempo.

No podían estar más emocionados, cada uno se fue por su lado, claro que primero todas fueron con Rarity a tomarse las medidas para sus vestidos, todas con excepción de Twilight, Spike y Discord, que disfrutaba de un buen tazón de hojas de diccionario mientras la alicornio acomodaba los muebles.

— Mi muy estimada y ponderada princesa de la amistad y portadora de un elemento de la armonía, vencedora de Tirek y libertadora de ponies…

— Ya, Discord, si tienes que decir algo suéltalo.

— Ya que lo mencionas — engulle el bocado que seguía en su boca —, hay algo que sentí en cuanto llegaste al castillo y no me estoy refiriendo a los retorcijones que me provocaron tus fanfics.

— No entiendo… ¡Hey! Ya te dije como un millón de veces que no te metas con mis fanfics.

— Eso es cosa del pasado, me refiero a aquella presencia extraña que te acompañó hasta el castillo.

— ¿Una presencia? Eso es interesante dime ¿qué es lo que sientes?

— Siento algo, escurridizo. No es que me preocupe, eso sí debería preocuparte, porque me agrada mucho esta sensación. Tiene algo de conflicto e inestabilidad mezclados, como si pudiese ocasionar cosas inesperadas y que desafía a la realidad constantemente.

— ¿Y crees que sea malvado?

— No es necesariamente malo, pero si tiene mucha incertidumbre. Hmmm, es un caos muy peculiar, y eso que yo soy un experto en la materia.

— ¿Y puedes ayudarme a identificarlo?

— JAJAJA, mi querida amiga, siempre puedes contar conmigo, excepto cuando tengo algo qué hacer — explicó sacando una maleta de la oreja de la alicornio —, así que no puedo quedarme mucho, tengo bastante para empacar… Solo una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que si me pongo mucho bloqueador solar a Celestia le molestaría?

— ¡Discord!

— Bueno, ya me voy.

El señor del caos se retiró usando una cremallera interdimensional para abrir un portal y saltar a su interior. La princesa no tenía muy claro lo que le dijo Discord que percibió, pero al menos se alegraba de escuchar que no era necesariamente algo malo. Se tomó el resto de la tarde para darse un baño con burbujas y redactar su carta a un príncipe de Arabia Equina. Spike se derretía en agradecimientos y alabanzas a su hermana por salvar su vida y hallar una salida en la que no se ganara el odio eterno de alguna de sus amigas. Twilight no podía estar más relajada, hasta que llegó la noche.

Tras entrar en su habitación y repasar la carta que había escrito ella misma, pidió a Spike que la enviara, al levantar el pergamino vio lo que estaba debajo del papel en su escritorio. Un libro marrón como la corteza de los árboles, bastante grueso y de apariencia rústica, el recuerdo vino a su mente en cuanto Spike dio un comentario.

— ¿Es algún tipo de libro especial?

— Yo creo, es uno que me dio la princesa Celestia antes de volver a Ponyville.

— ¿Y qué esperas para abrirlo? Siempre haces eso con un libro nuevo.

— Eh, sí, eso es lo que siempre hago, pero ahora no sé por qué, pero algo en mi interior me dice que esto puede ser demasiado para mí.

— ¿Un libro que sea demasiado para la gran Sparkle? No creí que viviría para oír algo así.

— No te burles, voy a abrirlo ahora y voy a leerlo hasta quedarme dormida, ya verás cómo domino este libro como lo hice con las enciclopedias de historia ecuestre.

— Como digas — se despidió el dragón —, yo ya me voy a dormir, mañana las chicas van a pedirme que haga muchos mandados por ellas.

— Que duermas bien.

La princesa se detuvo a solas frente al libro, uno sin título y con la apariencia de que muchos ya lo habían usado, que por el evidente desgaste indicaba que fue escrito a casco, no por unicornios. El detalle que más llamó la atención de la princesa fue que había una página con la esquina doblada en una forma peculiar, una forma en que ella solía marcar sus libros cuando resaltaba una lectura muy importante, un pliegue con un estilo muy personal que usó para identificar su propio seguimiento de lectura. Nadie conocía su forma especial de marcar cosas importantes en los libros.

Finamente se animó y abrió el libro en la página con el pliegue en la esquina. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de emociones.

— ¡Esto tiene que saberlo Spike!

* * *

Y hasta acá por el momento, un gusto escribir y un placer mucho mayor que leas este fic, gracias por seguir con la lectura y animarte a dar un review, claro que nadie está obligado a hacerlo.

En fín, lo que sigue puede ser un poco confuso para algunos, en especial por algunas de las referencias que se usan, me disculpo si alguna referencia no se entiende

PD.: Si entendiste lo del pastel de fresas y melocotones, mejor no digas mucho, alguien puede salir afectado.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	9. VIAJE Y SUEÑO FAMILIAR

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 9**

 **VIAJE y SUEÑO FAMILIAR**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

Un paso relativamente lento, avance calmo y relajante que permitía al viajero disfrutar del paisaje. La caravana iba con este ritmo para no gastar mucha de su valiosa energía, ya que el recorrido sería de lo más extenuante por su naturaleza. La Arabia Equina (Saddle Arabia) era un lugar remoto, pero por alguna razón se convirtió en un punto de referencia para los comerciantes de todos lados y tipos, una tierra considerada neutral por ser punto estratégico para contactos y buenas relaciones.

Los viajeros veían el panorama, lo cual parecía ser prometedor por el anuncio del clima revelado mediante una paloma mensajera que les proveía la información meteorológica a diario. El viaje parecía ir de lo mejor y más calmado.

— Padre —pregunta una yegua a un pony terrestre— es la quinta vez que hago este viaje contigo, pero no me acostumbro todavía a este clima raro ¿Cómo hiciste para no volverte loco?

— Simple, mi pequeña —responde impávido —, solo tuve que aprender a disfrutar de las pequeñas diferencias en cada viaje, así mantenía la cordura, además de que tenía que obtener algo de ganancias para cuidar de tu madre porque estaba embarazada. Luego se hizo costumbre, aprende a disfrutarlo, hay muchas cosas interesantes y únicas en cada viaje, solo mantén abiertos los ojos y los oídos.

Ante sus palabras, la yegua siguió el consejo y escuchó algo que no había escuchado desde hace mucho. Una brisa cálida, unas cuantas hojas cayendo de un arbusto, una ardilla buscando algo de comida, un látigo chocando contra unas escamas y un juramento gritado a voz en cuello como los que solo se escuchan por parte de los embriagados rangers de Appleloosa.

— Dime hijita ¿escuchaste algo interesante?

— Eeeeeeh…

La yegua quedó estupefacta al escuchar la escena de nuestros queridos protagonistas a lo largo del trayecto, en especial cuando Applejack trataba de atrapar al dragón al que le había atado las alas con un lazo.

— ¡Maldito pejelagarto, no te me vas a escapar ni con la ayuda de Celestia! — gritó la granjera mientras lo sujetaba con algo de soga extra resistente.

— ¡Ya te dije que no estaba tratando de hacer nada!

— ¡Yo sé lo que vi y no me engañas, que tampoco soy una potrilla ignorante!

— ¡Applejack, detente! — interrumpió Twilight para salvar a su hermano.

— ¿Y porqué tengo que detenerme? Esta cosa morada trató de aprovecharse de mi hermana.

— Por última vez, Applejack, ya están comprometidos y además fue ella quien lo violó. No hay nada que le puedas reclamar.

— No es por eso, tengo que hacer que pague por tratar de pasarse de listo con Apple Bloom. Hoy lo vi encima de ella cuando fui a pedirle ayuda con una carreta.

— Spike no es de ese tipo de sujetos, ya lo ha demostrado antes.

— Bueno, por esta vez te creo, pero tiene que demostrarlo otra vez.

El viaje había empezado hace poco más de dos días. Paraban una vez para comer, una segunda para cenar y acampar, luego repetían el proceso. Fue en la última mañana en que todo sucedió…

En la tienda de Spike, él dormía plácidamente en una cama improvisada que Twilight le hizo con unos troncos de árboles que él mismo había talado. Apple Bloom se despertó más temprano que de costumbre porque sentía algo de sed, tras beber un poco de agua puso el fuego y agregó algo en una cafetera para que pudiesen desayunar. No pudo evitar ver la tienda de su querido dragón con la entrada ligeramente abierta.

Se aproximó con sigilo y lo vio durmiendo, tal escena le despertaba la imaginación sobre cómo serían los venideros días con su pareja, aunque estaba de acuerdo en compartirlo con sus amigas quería asegurarse de que tendría suficiente Spike para ella misma y se acercó para demostrarle un poco de cariño con un "beso de buenos días".

La idea hizo que sus mejillas cambiaran a un tono rojizo y se decidió a proceder. Se acercó lo más que pudo sin hacer ruido, subió a la cama con mucho cuidado hasta poder sentarse encima del pecho de Spike y acercó su rostro al de él. Sintió la respiración del dragón contra su propio cuello en cuanto rodeó el suyo con sus cascos y su corazón se aceleró súbitamente. —Así debería sentirse estar a su lado todos los días— murmuró para sus adentros con gran satisfacción, pero no estaba del todo satisfecha, ella tenía la ilusión de despertarlo con un tierno beso y hacer que sus sentimientos hacia ella fuesen reforzados con la calidez de la intimidad y la confianza.

Acercó sus labios a los de Spike, poco a poco, su corazón se aceleraba todavía más y más, poco le faltaba para poder decir que ya podría morir en paz. Pero un suave bostezo bastó para romper la magia del momento. Un bostezo que vino de una pegaso que estaba recostada junto al dragón y que despertó en el momento menos oportuno.

 **Scootaloo** : ¡Apple Bloom!

 **Apple Bloom** : ¡Scootaloo!

 **Spike** : ¡Qué diantres! ¡Apple Bloom! ¡AAAH, Scoots!

Dijo Spike despertando más sorprendido que nunca al escuchar la exclamación de las yeguas, primero vio a la terrestre y luego se impresionó al girar la cabeza y ver a la pegaso. Tal fue la sorpresa que giró el cuerpo como reflejo para no aplastarla, pero no se percató de que ya estaba al borde de la cama y cayó al suelo con la terrestre pegada a su cuerpo. La posición que que estaban no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tampoco dejaba reaccionar a la pony por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente, su rostro estaba más rojo de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida.

En ese mismo momento entró Applejack con una buena cuerda extra resistente buscando al dragón.

— Spike necesito algo de ayuda con…

Bueno, ya nos podemos imaginar lo que pasó después en la mañana. Por fortuna, la princesa de la amistad despertó a tiempo para actuar. Acto con el que consiguió que la granjera se calmara y volviera al campamento para aclarar el asunto con su hermana y el dragón.

— ¿Osea que lo que dijo Spike es cierto? — quiso confirmar Applejack tras escuchar la explicación de su hermana.

— Sí, yo solo quería hacer algo lindo por él, pero las cosas salieron mal.

— ¿No puedo dejarte sola ni cinco minutos sin que trates de hacer algo tan loco? Ya van tres veces desde que empezamos el viaje.

— Lo siento, pero ya llevo mucho tiempo sin demostrarle a Spike lo mucho que lo quiero y él hace poco tiempo recuperó la memoria… No soy de piedra — concluyó algo molesta.

— Entiendo cómo es querer a alguien hasta hacer locuras, manzanita — trató de ablandarla rodeándola con un casco —, es solo que todavía no me hago bien la idea de que estés creciendo tan rápido, mucho menos a que ese cabeza de chorlito sea el padre de mi sobrina.

— ¡Hey, te oí! — Se quejó Spike.

— Solo estoy tratando de disfrutar lo poco del tiempo que me queda como tu hermana mayor. Además, recuerda lo que pasó al final la primera vez que hiciste algo así con él — Señaló el vientre de su hermana menor.

— ¿Y quién dice que solo fue una vez?

Dijo con una mirada similar a la de una bestia salvaje acechando a su presa dirigida al dragón que quedó en un aprieto tal que le costaba tragar su propia saliva. Mucho pero fue el aura de destrucción y fuego que rodeaba a la granjera que cubría su mirada con el sombrero porque estaba consciente de que si su mirada se encontraba con la de Spike todo acabaría mal.

La escena terminó bien, aunque todavía algo no encajaba con lo que Twilight escuchó.

— Solo una cosa ¿qué estaba haciendo Scootaloo en la cama con Spike?

…

El viaje no era sencillo, pero se presentó como una forma de pasar el tiempo todos juntos y estrechando sus relaciones, claro que también daba lugar un buen número de malentendidos. Ya muchas veces las CMC trataban de ganarse, cada una por su cuenta, la preferencia de Spike en una especie de competencia de detalles cariñosos que de vez en cuando terminaban en situaciones comprometedoras, aquellas por las que Spike casi pierde su virilidad en al menos diez ocasiones.

Tanto Arlie como Gemie estaban disfrutando del viaje, ya quisiéramos decir lo mismo de Saphy, pero ese no era el caso. Las mane 6 no se lo figuraban en la cabeza con claridad, pero de alguna forma aquella pony dragón parece haber nacido con una personalidad tímida, algunas abrigaban una ligera sospecha, pero ella solo eludía las preguntas de forma sutil cuando se las formulaban, excepto cuando llegó la tercera noche del viaje.

Rarity se recostó frente a la fogata para cepillar su crin recién seca después de un incidente con una cajita de jugo de moras. Sapphire Slash, la hija de Scootaloo, se aproximó a la unicornio.

— ¿estás bien, tía Rarity? — preguntó tímidamente.

— Yo estoy bien pero mi melena, por como lo veo, tardará un poco más de lo esperado en recuperar su brillo natural.

— Yo… Yo vine para decir que lo siento… No quería derramar todo ese jugo en tu linda melena.

— Pero cariño, ese solo fue un accidente. Ven, siéntate junto a mi.

— eh, no creo que quieras estar conmigo, yo solo quiero hacer algo para arreglar lo que hice.

— Entonces — levitó a la pequeña hasta acomodarla a su costado —, creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo quedar parejas.

Dijo la unicornio con una mirada dulce hacia la niña, quien ya sospechaba que la situación se le había ido de las garras, estaba a la merced de la unicornio y tendría que responder cualquier pregunta que le hiciera. Una buena jugada casi siempre puede atribuirse a una unicornio con el ojo observador de la modista.

Esto dejó en claro a Saphy que no podría evitar divulgar demasiada información, así que se preparó para hablar. En cambio, no pudo articular la primera palabra antes de sentir las cerdas de un cepillo desenredando su crin. Cada pasada recibía menos resistencia que la anterior, hasta llegar al remoto punto que nunca imaginó alcanzar, el cepillo fluía con facilidad a través de la ordenada melena. La calidez del cuerpo de la yegua y el palpitar de su corazón hacían que se sintiera segura, una sensación que estaba empezando a añorar.

— Eres muy cálida y agradable — la halagó esperando que el momento se extendiera más.

— Gracias, cariño, desde que te vi quise arreglar esa suave melena púrpura que tienes para que todos puedan apreciar lo hermosa que eres.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, ternurita, tus ojos verdes como jade hacen un contraste inigualable con tu melena, creo que hasta sería capaz de ponerte como modelo para uno de mis vestidos.

— Por favor, no digas eso, me sonrojo.

— Pero si es la verdad, eres una hermosa niña, solo necesitas cuidar un poco más de los detalles para que todos vean lo grandiosa que eres… Ya está, mira en el espejo y dime.

La unicornio sacó un espejo y le mostró el reflejo a Saphy, quien quedó maravillada con el resultado, una melena bien arreglada que parcialmente cubría parte de la frente, ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Ella nunca había hecho algo así con su madre, pues era más del tipo "aventurera radical", razón por la que dejaba el reparo en su apariencia fuera de las prioridades del día. Pero esta experiencia le hizo sentir el toque femenino que tanta falta le hacía. Ahora ya no se sentía presionada a hablar, sentía que era su deseo hacerlo.

— Sabes, Fluttershy es mi tía.

— Y yo también lo soy ¿verdad?

— No es eso lo que quiero decir.

— ¿Y entonces qué tratas de decirme?

— Tía Rarity, te digo tía porque te tengo cariño, pero a Fluttershy le digo tía porque es la prima de mi mamá.

— Oh, no me esperaba que me contaras eso — dijo la unicornio algo sorprendida.

— Es que Arlie nos advirtió que no habláramos demasiado, hay cosas que todavía no pasan y podríamos arruinar todo si decimos demasiado. Todo el viaje trataban de acercarse y preguntarme por qué soy tímida y eso me incomodó mucho, porque a mamá le importa mucho quedar bien frente a la tía Rainbow, pero se avergonzaría si ella se enterara de que somos de una familia de pegasos que sienten miedo las 24 horas del día.

— Vaya, esto es muy curioso, no lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— No entiendo cómo puedes decir que tienes miedo las 24 horas y ahora estas siendo valiente al contarme algo personal. En lo que a mí respecta, eres una niña valiente y hermosa; Primero eres valiente porque hiciste un viaje en el tiempo que casi nadie ha hecho antes, luego eres hermosa porque estuviste dispuesta a hacer todo esto por amor a tu familia, esas cosas muestran lo grande y puro que es tu corazón y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión al respecto.

— Gracias —Se limitó a responder ocultando su enrojecido rostro.

— Cariño, no dudes nunca de buscarme cuando me necesites.

 **Mientras tanto, en la tienda de Twilight…**

La alicornio estaba con la vista fija en el mapa con una pluma preparada para marcar el próximo punto a transitar en su viaje, claro que esta tarea no era lo suficientemente difícil como para evitar que hiciera una segunda al mismo tiempo, la cual se trataba de nada menos que mantener una conversación con su querido hermano menor.

— Estoy sorprendido, en todo este tiempo no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo la asombrosa Twilight Sparkle que conocí desde pequeño — la halagó el escamado.

— Bueno, modestia aparte, ya sabes que no me tomo las cosas demasiado a la ligera y que la disciplina es clave para el progreso. Sin embargo, mi querido hermanito, también hay una habilidad que desarrollé mientras te vi crecer.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— De la deducción.

— Entonces no solo eres bien parecida, sino también talentosa, educada…

— ¿Qué quieres pedirme esta vez?

— E inteligente también.

— Ya basta — solicitó con una sonrisa cariñosa —, sabes que siempre puedes pedirme algo sin necesidad de decirme esas cosas.

— Es que me siento mal si no te hago sentir bien a cambio, no es mucho pero algo te estoy dando.

— Te quiero mucho, así que no hace falta que me des nada a cambio de un favor, para eso está la familia.

— En ese caso — se animó a pedir el dragón — ¿Podrías hacer algo para que las chicas se queden dormidas esta noche?

— ¿Quieres que les provoque el sueño?… ¿No quieres divertirte? Se te nota que hay algo que te gusta en ellas, y me refiero a las tres — dijo con un tono y expresión facial sugerentes —. Aunque puede que sea solo algo para que no se den cuenta… Eres un chico malo ¿verdad?

— Em, yo más bien estaba preocupado por ellas. Mira, desde que empezó el viaje tratan de hacer algo conmigo cada vez que paramos y es peor en la noche, por sus jugarretas no pueden dormir bien y acaban cansadas para el viaje, como resultado terminamos en la tarde antes de lo previsto, avanzando menos de lo debido y conmigo cargándolas en la espalda. Twilight, necesitan una noche de descanso.

— Jeje… No te preocupes, seguro que algo encuentro entre los libros que traje, además, no será difícil con la carga de sueño que ya llevan encima.

— Gracias, sabía que podría contar con la gran Twilight Sparkle.

— Guárdate los cumplidos para cuando en verdad metas la pata.

— Bueno, los labios no se gastan tan fácil con las palabras sinceras — dijo retirándose de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Yo me temo que los labios de alguien sí se van a gastar en el futuro, después de todo — dijo ella con voz baja cuando notó que Spike se estaba retirando —. Me pregunto dónde dejé ese libro.

La mañana siguiente vino con un agradable sol por parte de la princesa Celestia, que hacía todo lo que estaba en sus cascos por apoyar al dragón cuyo huevo cuidó por mucho tiempo.

Por su lado, la princesa Luna prefirió no meterse en los sueños de nuestro héroe, porque las escenas no eran aptas para menores y no quería incomodar en un momento de intimidad de esa naturaleza.

En su sueño, estaba descansando en el interior de una tienda hecha de materiales lujosos, telas finas y buena iluminación, manjares a su disposición y un enorme lecho con almohadas suaves en el cual recostaba su cuerpo, gustoso contemplaba el baile que se efectuaba en frente y de la comida que podía tomar cuando quisiera con solo pedir que la depositaran en su boca. La música y el resto del espectáculo hacían que se sintiera como el más poderoso de los señores del desierto, pero algo hacía que el banquete cobrara más ánimo para su gusto, la compañía que lo rodeaba y le depositaba la comida en la boca.

Una depositaba diferentes postres y bocadillos en sus fauces, otra hacía que bebiera del delicioso elixir que refrescaba su garganta y la tercera bailaba acorde a las notas que se emitían por los instrumentos de los músicos.

— Gracias por todo, estoy satisfecho y no creo que podría estar más feliz, o relajado — anunció en cuanto la música terminó la última pieza y los intérpretes se retiraron —, ahora solo quiero descansar…

Pero esto no parecía ser lo siguiente en la agenda, porque las tres acompañantes se le acercaron de repente, no de forma brusca, sino que lo hicieron a un ritmo que intrigaba por su silencio y premura. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba a solas con las tres. La pegaso se quitó el velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro al aferrarse a al torso del dragón.

— Espero que mi danza lo haya complacido, mi señor — dijo con una voz extrañamente sumisa.

— Yo… Tu danza de los velos fue muy hermosa, me gustó mucho — dijo algo nervioso porque el sueño ya era bastante lúcido.

La unicornio hizo la bandeja de comida a un lado para sujetar con un casco el brazo izquierdo de Spike y con ayuda de su cuerno levitó una servilleta para limpiar las manchas de comida en el rostro del dragón.

— Parece que todavía necesitas algo de ayuda al comer — dijo con una voz agraciada y cariñosa.

— Bueno, creo que me gustó tanto que no pude controlarme.

— Aunque me gustaría más limpiarte el rostro sin la servilleta — respondió justo antes de lamer la última mancha de comida cerca de su mejilla.

El dragón ya estaba mostrando el mayor ejemplo de auto control al no saltar encima de las dos yeguas que lo estaban mimando. Para desgracia de Spike, la tercera no ayudó mucho.

— No te preocupes, Spike, para la próxima ya podremos sacar la botella que estábamos dejando añejar, una cosecha excelente para el mejor dragón. Pero, para compensar lo de hoy…

Dijo la terrestre presionando con su cuerpo el costado derecho de Spike, dando a entender que habría otro néctar que podría beber. Esto ya fue demasiado para nuestro escamado héroe a inmediatamente cedió a su deseo y las rodeo a las tres con sus brazos, algo que podría hacer sin consecuencias en un sueño lúcido.

Entre besos y caricias contemplaba la belleza que para él era la máxima representación de la dulzura y amor que podría imaginar encarnada en las tres yeguas que compartirían un futuro con él. No escatimó en muestras de afecto ni palabras dulces, o al menos lo que se le ocurría debido a su tosca naturaleza, lo cual sacaba de esas dulces bocas una sonrisa acompañada de una suave risilla que denotaba lo muy felices que se sentían al percibir cómo se esforzaba por describir lo mucho que las apreciaba.

Un señor del desierto con su harem, en ese momento sentía que no querría despertar nunca más, que Celestia parara el sol y que Luna lo mantuviera en ese mundo perfecto hasta el fin de los tiempos, solo eso deseaba. Mas la realidad aguardaba y nuetro amigo no iba a dejar que una ilusión reemplazara a las Cutie Mark Crusaders reales. Ya sea con sus defectos, también tenían sus virtudes y él sus responsabilidades. Pero soñar unos minutos más no parecía mala idea.

— Mi hermosa y valiente Apple Bloom, se que eres fuerte, pero también tienes tu lado delicado, por eso te voy a tratar con delicadeza, al menos hasta cierto punto. Scootaloo, si quieres podemos experimentar todo tipo de cosas nuevas. Sweetie, voy a recorrer todo tu ser.

Al acercar su rostro a besarlas sintió algo extraño, extraño para un sueño lúcido. Las sensaciones eran más intensas de lo que fueron antes, lo que palpaba se sentía más firme, el aroma, la escencia de las tres que estaban en sus brazos era cada vez más intenso y embriagador, todo su cuerpo empezaba a sentir un calor que no querría abandonar nunca en la vida, más intenso fue el sabor que nublaba gran parte de su juicio. Todo empezaba a sentirse como si fuera real, el mejor sueño de su vida, o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¡SPIKE, DESPIERTA Y SUELTALAS, PERVERTIDO!

 **¿Quién el gritó a Spike para que despierte? ¿Estará en problemas?**

 **¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con las CMC en sus sueños?**

 **¿Cómo es posible que Lyra haya escondido el arco de Octavia un día antes del gran concurso de instrumentos de cuerda?**

 **¿Por qué establos estoy hablando de Lyra y Octavia si no tienen nada que ver con el fic?**

Es posible que algunas de estas preguntas se respondan en el próximo capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	10. UN POCO DE ARENA

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 10**

 **UN POCO DE ARENA?**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

Era temprano en la mañana, Twilight estaba aprovechando para hablar con sus amigas mientras esperaban a que las CMC descansaran lo suiciente, sus travesuras con Spike les impidieron conciliar el sueño necesario hasta la fecha.

En el centro de la tienda, la princesa de la amistad desplegó un mapa y se lo mostró a las cinco amigas que la acompañaban. Su recorrido estaba marcado por una línea roja que Twilight dibujaba en el mapa cada noche tras terminar la jornada, Pinkie hacía lo mismo pero en el camino que recorrían con una brocha y una cubeta llena depintura roja.

— En serio, Twilight, ya deberíamos estar en Saddle Arabia.

— ¿Te refieres a la Arabia Equina, Applejack?

— Sí, estamos tardando más de lo que Rarity nos dijo que tomaría —respondió la granjera.

— Eso es porque tuvimos que lidiar con algunos retrasos inesperados, después de todo no podemos controlar este tipo de clima del desierto.

— Ni a tu hermana — dijo Rainbow Dash entre risas.

— No me vengas con tus bromas sobre hermanas descontroladas, que Scootaloo también se porta como yegua en celo.

— Pero al menos no es algo de familia.

— No, pero creo que te imita a la perfección.

— ¡Qué, yo nunca haría algo como eso!

— Aunque la verdad creo que hasta lo planeabas hacer con alguien en especial ¿no es así?

La mirada de la terrestre daba a entender que sabía de las intenciones secretas de la pegaso hacia cierto compañero de trabajo y sobre los seguimientos que hizo sobre su horario, costumbres y otros detalles íntimos como su talla de herradura, shampoo preferido (cualquiera que diga shampoo en la etiqueta) y su comida preferida (para su desgracia pay de manzana).

— Francamente, ella (Scootaloo) aprendió de ti a ser una acosadora. Además quiere acapararse a Spike para ella sola.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo? ¿Crees que Spike no podrá con ambas a la vez?

La imagen se dibujó en la mente de AppleJack, quien se sintió bastante perturbada con la idea de que su hermanita estuviese haciendo ese tipo de cosas, el instinto protector de la familia Apple estaba cerca del límite, además del deseo de dejar a su hermana viuda antes de la tradicional boda a punta de escopeta.

— Chicas — llamó Twilight —, eso es otro tema, por ahora tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar la ruta más rápida para llegar a la Arabia Equina, todavía estamos lejos de la frontera.

— Ese no es el principal problema, el clima es el peor —agregó Rarity—, las ventiscas de arena son cada vez peores.

— Tienes razón, están empeorando mucho…

— Es muy difícil mantener una melena bien arreglada cuando esas ventiscas te la arruinan a cada momento.

— No sé por qué me esperaba que dijeras algo parecido — dijo Twilight rodando los ojos —, pero las ventiscas no son algo normal en este ambiente, lo usual es que las ventiscas frecuentes son indicio de que se acerca una tormenta de arena muy grande.

— ¿Entonces podemos hacer algo para llegar antes de que esa tormenta nos alcance? — pregunto Applejack.

— Solo se me ocurre acelerar el paso.

— ¿Y si usamos tu teletransportación? — sugirió Pinkie — Muchas veces nos sacaste de problemas muy graves con ese truco.

— Eso quisiera, pero para teletransportarnos solo puedo hacerlo si es hacia un lugar en el que he estado antes.

— ¿Y si usamos una fotografía del lugar?

— Creo que esta es la primera vez que digo esto, pero estoy muy feliz de hacerlo: "Pinkie, eres una genio".

— Gracias, gracias.

Dijo la pony rosada haciendo unas reverencias ante los aplausos de sus amigas, quienes la felicitaban con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Rainbow le preguntaba a Rarity por qué la ovacionaban tanto en esa ocasión, ella simplemente le explicó que era posible que nunca se repitiera algo así, en especial porque Twilight reconoció algo de intelecto en su amiga de melena esponjada.

Se pusieron cascos a la obra, buscaron entre el equipaje de Twilight y buscaron entre todos los libros con ilustraciones gráficas que podían encontrar. Buscaron en todos los libros, desde los seguimientos de los exploradores hasta los cuentos de hadas, ninguno daba una imagen específica, la mayoría eran dibujos retocados. Tanto se extendió la búsqueda que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Todas estaban cansadas de buscar, bueno, casi todas.

— Creo que tengo algo de hambre ¿alguien más piensa lo mismo? — preguntó Applejack.

— Estoy segura de que todas tenemos algo de hambre, después de todo — miró su reloj — , ya casi es el medio día.

Todas asintieron para mostrar que concordaban con la princesa, todas excepto una.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Rarity?

 **Tienda de Spike…**

— ¡SPIKE, DESPIERTA, PERVERTIDO!

Gritó la unicornio blanca antes de alejar a las CMC con un casco y golpear con el otro al dragón.

— ¡Hey — exclamó Sweetie Belle — , esa no es manera de despertar a alguien!

— Sweetie, querida, me precio de ser una pony delicada en su trato con los demás y generosa al conceder la razón cuando se argumenta con claridad, pero no me dispongo a dar mi consentimiento a la actitud lujuriosa con la que este reptil trata de mancillar tu inocencia ¿me dejo entender?

Apple Bloom levantó un casco para hacer una pregunta, así como también lo hicieron Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, Spike también parecía querer preguntar algo.

— ¿Es que no me expliqué con claridad?

— Lo siento, Rarity — expuso Sweetie —, es que no estamos acostumbrados a es forma de hablar, es un poco…

— ¿Demasiado elegante? — trató de completar Apple Bloom.

— Mejor déjame el trabajo de diccionario… Yo iba a decir "rebuscado", solo lo digo porque no tuvimos tiempo de aprender tantas palabras complicadas.

— Pero cariño — continuó la unicornio mayor —, lo que quise decir es que no puedo ni concebir en mi imaginación la realización de dicho acto, mucho menos su manifestación posterior a la preconsención de semejante averración contra los valores con los que nuestros progenitores hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por inculcar en nosotras.

La bibliotecaria más estricta sentiría una verde envidia por el ejemplar silencio en el lugar tras la "explicación" por parte de la unicornio de manto blanco y melena púrpura, quien con un suspiro dio oportunidad a los presentes.

— ¿Alguna pregunta?

Tres cascos y una garra se elevaron… Luego una segunda garra, una que daba un aspecto más felino que de otro tipo.

— Un momento — pidió la unicornio —, podría reconocer esas garras tan descuidadas y asimétricas en cualquier lugar, hasta con las luces apagadas…

 **Tienda de Twilight….**

Todas estaban preocupadas, pues la tormenta de arena parecía estar cerca, Rainbow Dash lo confirmó volando a una altura considerable para observar el clima y confirmar las sospechas de su amiga. Al bajar les dio las nuevas.

— Malas noticias, chicas, se acerca una tormenta de arena de tipo 4, eso significa que está fuera de las capacidades de control de un pegaso.

— ¿Y hay alguna otra cosa que podríamos hacer? — preguntó Applejack — Si quieres puedo ayudar.

— No lo creo, para este tipo de tormentas necesitamos alrededor de 40 pegasos en buenas condiciones. Soy asombrosa, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites.

— Ya la escucharon — prosiguió Twilight —, ya no es seguro estar aquí, tenemos que empacar e irnos lo más rápido posible.

— Pero dijiste que la tormenta nos alcanzaría, no podemos irnos así de simple — preguntó Fluttershy.

— Sí, lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo, por eso pienso que puedo tele transportarnos y empacar las cosas lo hará más sencillo. Miren, no creo que pueda hacernos llegar a la Arabia Equina porque no tenemos ninguna imagen exacta del lugar, pero al menos puedo hacer que lleguemos a algún otro lugar conocido. Creo que el valle cerca del volcán de la migración de los dragones está como la mejor opción.

— ¡Twilight — exclamó la pegaso de melena arcoíris —, ese lugar todavía está llenod de dragones y no creo que nos vayan a recibir bien después de que nos metimos en problemas con ellos!

— No te preocupes, ya hemos lidiado con esos brabucones antes y podremos hacerlo otra vez.

— ¡Pero esos brabucones no tenían la misma edad que ahora, ya deben ser grandes y fuertes, incluso más que Spike!

— ¡Lo sé, se que Spike podría tener problemas para ayudarnos! — dijo demostrando la impotencia en su voz — Sé que no podemos hacerle frente a unos dragones ahora, que sería demasiado pedirle a Spike que nos proteja y arriesgar a su familia de esa manera, pero en verdad desearía llevarlos a otro lugar.

"Desearía poder hacer más por ustedes", mensaje que entendieron sus más cercanas amigas, razón por la que no objetaron más y se pusieron cascos a la obra, pero parecía que era demasiado tarde, los vientos ardientes que se movían con la arena ya estaban próximos a la caravana. No podían hacer más que ver cómo se acercaba la tormenta y esperar que Twilight pudiese concentrar suficiente energía en su cuerno como para transportarlos a todos, pero ella no estaba lista.

— ¡Rápido, llamen a Spike y a sus hermanas y a las niñas! — ordenó la princesa con el común acuerdo de las otras mane 6.

No se dieron palabra alguna, pero todas estaban deacuerdo con dar prioridad a quienes más les importaban. Si no podrían salvar a todos, entonces la prioridad serían Spike y su familia.

El viento aumentó su temperatura y su fuerza. Las CMC ya habían llegado hasta donde estaba la princesa junto con Spike, además de las niñas. Estaban confundidas por el sentido de urgencia en el tono con el que sus hermanas les hablaban. Finalmente estaban frente a la princesa, quien casi estaba llorando, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Arlie, Crystal, Zapphire. Fue un honor y una verdadera alegría en mi vida conocerlas. Saber que Spike será feliz es un gran regalo para todas nosotras.

— ¿Por qué la tía Twilight habla como si se estuviera despidiendo? — preguntó Crystal.

— Lo que pasa, dulzura — explicó Rarity — , es que tu tía Twilight está siendo melodramática, porque cree que no todos podremos salir de esta tormenta.

— Me sorprende que no sean la reina del drama en una situación como ésta — se sorprendió Twilight —, solo que se te escapa el detalle de que podríamos morir.

— No no nooooo — corrigió con un elegante tono — , todo lo contrario, querida.

Su comentario terminó con el inicio de la música de una banda de esas que se puso de moda en el verano cuando uno va de vacaciones a la playa, se escuchó la música y se vislumbró una sombra, luego una silueta mejor definida en la cima de la tormenta de arena que ya era muy visible. Un enigmático personaje surfeaba por encima de la tormenta de arena como si de una ola se tratara, claro cue también lo hacía ver fácil porque usaba una tabla de planchar.

— ¡DISCORD! — exclamaron todos con alegría.


	11. UNAS PALABRAS POR ESCRIBIR

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 11**

 **UNAS PALABRAS POR ESCRIBIR**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

La brisa es suave, el sonido de una fuente en la plaza era por demás relajante para los viajeros que disfrutaban del canto de las aves y las risas de potros y potrancas. Un día normal para los que conocían el lugar, pero bastante atractivo para los turistas, que en verdad eran pocos, ya que la mayoría frecuentaba el poblado del oasis para hacer negocios. La princesa Celestia no dejó pasar la oportunidad para establecer relaciones comerciales con el pueblo de Saddle Arabia y solicitó la ayuda de su fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle.

Si bien la muy apreciada alicornio lavanda tuvo que lidiar con una ex enemiga, sus capacidades fueron suficientes para organizar una recepción a gusto de la familia real de Saddle Arabia. El éxito de tal ocasión tuvo como resultado una buena impresión y el favor casi incondicional de la familia real, esto también tendría como resultado algunas reformas a las leyes de ambas naciones para hacer su convivencia más sencilla. Esto daba una situación propicia para nuestros protagonistas.

En este caso, las leyes de Equestria no contemplaban la posibilidad de formar un harem, por lo que un equino árabe tendría dificultades con el reconocimiento de su familia. Así que ahora la ley de Equestria reconocería a un harem si este ya estuviese formalizado en otra nación.

La ley de Saddle Arabia estaba por ser empleada por nuestros aventureros, quienes aparecieron con un destello justo encima de la fuente de la plaza principal.

— Y por eso, mi querida Twilight, es que podría determinar la raíz cuadrada de la hipotemusa si me dieran la oportunidad de emplear los cálculos de los riñones.

Argumentó el señor del caos, pero no recibió respuesta, mas al contrario, casi todos estaban en el agua, todas mojadas y sorprendidas, excepto las CMC, y sus hijas, a quienes mantuvo flotando por un momento antes de dejarlas encima de una de las bancas. Será el señor del caos, pero al menos tenía consideración con potrancas y yeguas embarazadas.

— Oh, lo siento, no sabía que todas ustedes caerían en el agua helada de la fuente de las montañas.

— ¿No sabías, o esperabas que te creyéramos? — dijo Rainbow enojada por el agua helada de la fuente.

— Sinceramente, solo esperaba traerlas a todas, y a Spike, hasta Saddle Arabia porque resulta que yo sí he estado en este sitio antes y por eso puedo transportarme cuantas veces quiera.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Spike? — preguntó Scootaloo — ¿No cayó con ustedes en el agua?

— Creo que eso habría sido mejor — señaló Applejack, pues Spike cayó en suelo seco y todo el equipaje cayó encima de Spike.

 **Unas horas después…**

Fluttershy, con un rostro algo preocupado, conversaba con Discord mientras Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash regresaban de hacer las compras.

— Hola, ya volvimos — confirmó la granjera —, Rarity hizo un buen negocio con un… ¿por qué está Twilight golpeándose la cabeza contra ese árbol tan raro?

— En primer lugar — explicó Discord —, ese no es un árbol raro, es una palmera. En segundo lugar, Twilight solo está desahogando algo de sus frustraciones. Aunque, en lo personal, solo le dije que me hubiera gustado que siquiera se hubiesen molestado en preguntarme antes de hacer un viaje tan arriesgado como este cuando yo podía ahorrarles todo el problema. Parece que ahora está recapacitando un poco.

La escena le resultaba un poco perturbadora a la granjera, a tal punto que fue a calmar a su amiga.

— Twilight, deja de golpearte la cabeza, estás haciendo que me de jaqueca de tan solo verte.

— Espera — dijo la princesa tras darse un último par de golpes contra la palmera y acercarse al grupo—, listo… Ya estoy mejor.

— Menos mal, porque tenemos que hacer lo que hay que hacer antes de que llegue la noche. Esas tiendas de acampar no se van a armar solas.

— Eso no será necesario — objetó la princesa —, Equestria es aliado de Saddle Arabia.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó la granjera.

— Significa que, como aliados, hay un embajador representante de Equestria en cada punto principal de Saddle Arabia, así que solo tenemos que encontrar al embajador y tendremos el hospedaje que necesitamos.

— Ya oyeron a la princesa — agregó Discord —, solo tenemos que ir a la embajada de Equestria y todos tendremos un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

 **Embajada Equestre…**

En las instalaciones de la embajada se encontraba un pony en su despacho, corcel de apariencia seria, pero caracterizado por su buen corazón y disposición a aprender y adoptar muchas de las costumbres locales, todo en aras de establecer buenas relaciones entre las dos naciones… Detuvo sus labores cotidianas para saludar a sus distinguidos invitados.

— Mucho gusto, soy el embajador Reginal Royalcode, supongo que usted es la princesa Twilight Sparkle, con quien tuve el placer de intercambiar correspondencia para organizar su visita.

— El gusto es mío — respondió Twilight — , vinimos tal y como le dije en el último mensaje, solo que el tiempo tuvo que reducirse por motivos de una tormenta. Espero que no sea demasiada molestia que nos presentáramos antes de lo previsto.

— No se preocupe por eso, princesa, algo que se aprecia mucho por estos lugares es la extrema puntualidad, así que ya teníamos listas sus habitaciones en un establo de buena calidad.

— Se lo agradezco, ahora todos están muy cansados, así que le ruego me indique el lugar para poder instalarnos.

— Le daré una tarjeta, pero antes… — dijo aproximándose al dragón — ¿Es este el joven Spike del que me hablaba?

— Eh, sí — respondió algo intrigada por la soltura del embajador.

— Bueno, joven Spike, como dictan las costumbres del lugar…

El dragón solo pudo sentir una fuerte bofetada en la cara, a tal punto que le quedó una marca enrojecida con forma de herradura. El semblante del embajador no cambió de su ya habitual modo risueño y hospitalario.

— No es que esté enojado — dijo Spike tratando de mantener la compostura —, pero ¿por qué hizo eso?

— Es la costumbre, a un macho comprometido se le da una bofetada al momento de conocerlo. Así se le recuerda constantemente que es un compromiso serio y que los demás entienden la seriedad del mismo.

— Interesante — comentó el dragón sobándose la mejilla —, creo que trataré de no contarle a nuevos ponies acerca de mi compromiso por mientras estoy aquí.

Inmediatamente recibió otra bofetada.

— ¡Hey, ya me dio la bofetada por haberme conocido! — reclamó nuestro escamado amigo.

— Esa es la que se le da a un macho comprometido cuando quiere ocultar su compromiso… Bueno, ahora que ya conocimos al novio ¿dónde está la afortunada?

Todos los presentes estaban nerviosos, porque no se imaginaban las costumbres para con las jóvenes comprometidas. El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos, por lo menos hasta que Apple Bloom se animó a levantar el casco para ser seguida por sus amigas.

— ¡Oh, pero qué maravilla! — dijo conmovido Reginal — Es la primera vez que veré cómo se forma un harem en la misma ceremonia, una oportunidad única.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — preguntó Apple Bloom.

— Es porque lo usual es que solo se presente una pareja a la vez, luego el harem va creciendo, pero en este caso hay tres parejas simultáneas en el compromiso, esta será sin duda una boda que llamará la atención.

— Parece que Twilight le contó de nuestra situación.

— Es cierto, ella me contó lo necesario, así que cuenten conmigo para los arreglos necesarios. Ahora, siguiendo la tradición con las jóvenes comprometidas…

Prosiguió a pesar del gesto de miedo que las CMC hicieron esperando una bofetada. Sus conocimentos de las costumbres árabes equinas no era muy amplio, pero estaban ya lstas para recibir algo similar a lo de Spike, en cambio, el embajador extendió un casco con tres cajitas envueltas con listones rosa.

— Un pequeño regalo para cada novia, espero sean muy felices.

Las tres agradecieron el gesto. Todo fue mejor de lo esperado pero, para infortunio del padre, Zapphire se acercó a Scootaloo y tiró de una de sus alas.

— Mamá, tengo hambre ¿podemos buscar algo de comer antes de ir al hotel?

La voz de la pequeña pony dragón llamó la atención de Reginal Royalcode, quien inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión correcta.

— Vaya, no me dijeron de esto… Bueno, sigamos con las tradiciones locales.

Spike no pudo hacer nada, se resignó a recibir las correspondientes bofetadas: Una por Arlie, otra por Crystal, una más por Zapphire y una cuarta por parte de Discord.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó Spike indignado.

— No se enoje, joven Spike, es la tradición dar una bofetada al novio por cada hijo previo al matrimonio antes de que se celebre la boda, así le recordamos que tiene que hacerse responsable de su familia.

— No es que me queje de las tradiciones del lugar, pero la cuarta bofetada no era necesaria, Discord.

— Yo solo quería hacerlo porque se veía divertido — comentó el señor del caos.

Se sintió una quinta bofetada.

— ¡Pinkie!

— Upsie, perdón si te dolió.

— ¿Y ahora por qué me golpeaste tu también?

— Yo solo quería ser popular.

— Ok ok, supongo que con eso ya fue suficiente y que nadie más quiere darme una bofetada ¿verdad?

Las restantes cinco de las mane 6 levantaron el casco, halló cierto consuelo en el hecho de que sus hijas se negaron a levantar los correspondientes.

 **Un poco más tarde, en el hotel…**

Todas entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, las CMC compartieron una y las niñas hicieron lo mismo, pero Spike tuvo que compartir la habitación con Discord.

— Todavía no puedo creer que estemos en un lugar tan excitante como lo es la Arabia Equina — comentó la unicornio de manto blanco —, no se imaginan lo inspirada que me siento para hacer nuevos diseños.

— Pues tendrás mucho trabajo para usar esa imaginación antes de la boda — respondió la granjera naranja mientras sacaba sus cosas de una valija.

— Es cierto, querida, ya no falta mucho… Ya puedo imaginarme a la preciosa Sweetie Belle estrenando un vestido de diseño exclusivo irradiando al máximo su belleza. Te lo aseguro, el mundo sabrá que Spike es un tipo con mucha suerte de que ella se fijara en él.

— ¿Quién diría que ibas a mostrar ese espíritu de hermana mayor? Sobre todo cuando no te gusta mucho la idea que se case.

— Jackie, me precio de ser protectora y muy cercana a Sweetie Belle, después de todo es mi hermana menor, pero lo principal para mí en nuestra relación es velar por su felicidad — agregó un suspiro —. Al fin y al cabo, si Spike la hace feliz, creo que puedo soportarlo.

— Sé que no es fácil para ti, mucho menos porque Spike siempre se te estaba insinuando.

— Por favor, deja eso en el pasado, ya no soy una potranca para estar quejándome por esas cosas, después de todo, creo Spikey Wikey cuidará bien de mi Sweetie, me aseguraré de que así sea.

— Esa es la actitud que esperaba de una yegua madura.

— ¿Insinúas que estoy vieja?

— Eyuup, y esa es la actitud que esperaba de una yegua como Rarity.

Concluyó Applejack rodando los ojos por la apresurada sensibilidad de la unicornio hacia eso detalles femeninos los que la granjera a veces no tenía reparo alguno.

— Bien, chicas — las llamó la princesa lavanda — , acérquense todas para que les muestre algo...

Esa sería una buena noche, todos ya habían comido algo, con excepción de Spike porque se encargó de subir todo el equipaje del grupo por las escaleras, se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones y estaban listos para descansar. La fatiga por todo lo que nuestro dragón estaba pasando, además de las numerosas bofetadas que recibió en el hotel, fue suficiente para provocar el llamado de Luna para nuestro escamado amigo, quien gustoso se entregó al placer reparador del descanso en el suelo de la habitación.

El señor del caos contempló la escena por unos minutos mientras preparaba una palomitas de maíz en el microondas que sacó de un sombrero que encontró entre las cosas de Rarity. Se sirvió la mayoría de la porción en un cuenco de madera y el resto en una olla con bastante aderezo de cactus picante. Después de preparar todo, puso un plato con algunas gemas en una mesa frente a un sofá.

— Spike… Spike.

— No me molesten, estoy durmiendo.

— ¿Sueñas con quedarte dormido? Cada vez te comportas más como un dragón viejo — declaró la princesa de la noche en tono juguetón.

— Oh, no me di cuenta de que ya estaba dormido, o despierto en mi sueño… O dormido en mi sueño… Es algo confuso.

— No te preocupes por eso, mi buen amigo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte un poco.

— Eso suena fantástico, solo que ahora quiero descansar un poco.

— Y lo estás haciendo ahora, solo que además de hacerlo también puedes escucharme para que evites algunos problemas de los que vas a pedirme que te ayude.

— ¿Y por qué problemas le iba a pedir ayuda, princesa Luna? ¿estoy en problemas?

— Oh, perdón, es que estoy acostumbrada a hablar con el Spike mayor.

— ¿Spike mayor?

— Upsie, se me olvidó explicarte ese detalle… La verdad es que yo no soy la princesa Luna del tiempo en el que estás, sino que soy la princesa Luna del futuro del que vienen tus hijas.

— Esto ya se puso bastante complicado — dijo rascándose la cabeza.

— Pero no es para nada malo, así que no tienes por qué alarmarte, solo quería pedirte un favor.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer para servirle?

— Por favor, no hace falta tanto decoro en tu habla, ya tenemos bastante confianza como para tutearnos.

— Ok, Luna, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

— Necesito, en serio necesito que prestes atención y hagas exactamente lo que te digo. Paso a paso ¿entendido?

— Bueno, si somos amigos de confianza, no veo por qué no.

— Quiero que estés listo y vayas a la dirección que te estoy mostrando a primera hora en la mañana...

— Eh, ok, puedo hacerlo.

— Entra en el edificio con las palmeras más altas.

— Entendido.

— Y luego debes asegurarte de ser el quinto en la fila, no el cuarto ni el sexto, EL QUINTO.

— Eeeeeh ¿por qué sospecho que esto tiene algo ver con una especie de estafa?

— Silencio, ahora lo más importante… Abres una cuenta en ese banco a tu nombre y el mío, pero asegúrate que en el número de cuenta diga un millón.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué debe ser la cuenta número un millón?

— ¡Claro, es para que así podamos cobrar el premio del cliente un millón del banco de Saddle Arabia! — dijo la princesa Luna con mucha emoción.

— Mejor sigo soñando con que estaba durmiendo — dijo Spike con una voz apagada recostándose.

— Puedes hacer eso o también puedes hacer lo que te pido, además son varios millones de bits libres de impuestos.

— ¿Y eso para qué me sirve? Me alcanza para vivir feliz con las gemas que encuentro.

— Sí, pero hay algo que no debes olvidar, en este momento solo yo se de un evento muy importante que puede marcar una gran diferencia en el resto de tu vida y de cómo tienes que hacer para que todo salga bien. Así que depende de ti si quieres mi ayuda.

Un momento de reflexión y un suspiro resignado confirmaron la posición de la que disfrutaba Luna con respecto al trato.

— Bueno, mientras no le hagamos daño a nadie. Princesa, estoy a tus órdenes.

— Créeme, me lo agradecerás por el resto de tu vida.

Procedió la princesa con una sonrisa demasiado evidente en su rostro.

 **Habitación de las mane 6…**

Twilight reunió a sus amigas para ponerlas al tanto de un detalle que omitió por obvias razones.

— Chicas, no estaba muy segura de contarles sobre esto, pero tras en incidente con la tormenta de arena, creo que es mejor si todas lo saben… Miren en la mesa — prosiguió tras poner un libro encima —, es un libro que la princesa Celestia me dio en mi último viaje a Canterlot.

— ¿es un diario? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— No, es un libro de enlace alterno con sincronía perpendicular para agujeros de gusano de transmisión bidimensional en conexión variable.

Otra vez, ese incómodo silencio que se hace presente cuando nadie entiende ni patatas de lo que se acaba de decir. Twilight suspiró y sacó una pizarra en la que dibujó una complicada ecuación que explicaría lo que acababa de decir. El resultado fue similar, hasta que alguien levantó un casco rosado.

— ¡Por supuesto, es tan sencillo! Twilight trata de decirnos que este libro funciona de una forma similar al que usa con sus amigas del mundo humano, solo que en vez de escribirse entre dimensiones, se escriben entre distintas fechas en el tiempo. Además es estático porque solo te permite escribir hasta el tiempo en que el libro existe en el futuro. O sea, escribes ahora y lo leen el futuro, escriben en el futuro y lo leemos ahora.

— Pinkie — reclamó Applejack — , dame lo que sea que estés tomando.

— Sí — se unió Rainbow Dash — , lo que sea que estés tomando debe ser muy bueno para hacerte alucinar así, tienes que compartirlo.

— Dash, no estoy diciendo que lo comparta, le estoy diciendo que lo deje.

— Sí, que lo deje en mis cascos, que yo lo cuidaré bien.

— ¿Podemos seguir con lo que Twilight quería decirnos sin convertirlo en una de las locas ideas de Pinkie?

— De hecho — aclaró Twilight — , creo que Pinkie dio una explicación muy acertada. En este libro encontré algunos avisos muy interesantes, por ejemplo…

Buscó en el libro hasta llegar a la última página con algo escrito.

"Por si acaso, no pidan la ensalada de piña en el hotel, mejor pidan la tarta de zanahorias, con mucho amor y buenos deseos, Pinkie."

Inmediatamente se oyó un llamado a la puerta.

— Servicio de habitación, una señorita Rainbow Dash preguntó por algo para comer del menú, su ensalada de piña está lista.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, así que Rainbow cambió el pedido por uno de tarta de zanahorias. Algo había en ese libro, una razón por la que ellas mismas querían comunicarse a travéz del tiempo, pero ahora estaban muy cansadas como para resolverlo, así que esperarían hasta la mañana para indagar al respecto.

Como siempre, un enorme placer escribir para quien lea.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	12. PREPARATIVOS Y COMPRAS I

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 12**

 **PREPARATIVOS Y COMPRAS I**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

No sé si a usted, estimado(a) lector(a), le ha pasado algo parecido, pero en ciertas circunstancias uno debe optar por la vía menos recomendable, claro que nos referimos a las famosas "medidas desesperadas para casos desesperados.

¿Podríamos decir que nuestro escamado y púrpura amigo se encontraba en una situación de esas?

— Dime, Spike ¿a cuál de nosotras tres le queda mejor el delantal?

La pregunta de Apple Bloom mientras le servía una porción del desayuno que había preparado hizo que el dragón tragara saliva con dificultad, la traviesa sonrisa en el rostro de Scootaloo al servirle el jugo de naranja le erizó los nervios de la cresta y la mirada llena de dulzura en los ojos de Sweetie Belle terminaron por hacer que el corazón del dragón se acelerara.

Hay que admitirlo, no es sorpresa el sudor frío que bajaba por sus sienes mientras un escalofrío recorrió su columna desde la punta de la cola hasta la base del cuello. Estaba condenado.

— Yooooo… — trató de alargar la respuesta lo máximo posible, pero grande fue la fortuna del dragón por ver a un salvador por demás oportuno engullendo panques con mantequilla cerca — La verdad es que con las tres es demasiado para mi… Discord ¿Cuál piensas que se ve mejor?

La primera reacción del señor del caos fue mirar al dragón como si estuviese muy ocupado, pero nuestro protagonista le respondió con una mirada haciendo entender que le pagaría el favor. Así que Discord dio uso a su "virtuosa" lengua.

— Sinceramente, Spike, los ponis no son lo mío y no tendría un buen criterio para juzgar apropiadamente la belleza de estas tres jóvenes. Sin embargo, incluso yo soy capaz de notar que algo muy especial se destaca a partir de sus sentimientos, así que mejor considérate afortunado por estar con estas tres maravillosas yeguas, seguramente tendrás mucho qué hacer después de la boda, digamos que "en la noche", si sabes a qué me refiero.

El comentario del señor del caos dio los resultados dignos de su persona, o dragón, o mutante o lo que sea que sea. En fin, su comentario no solo sacó a Spike del problema en el que estaba en ese momento, sino que además lo metió en uno incluso peor para después. "Bravo, Discord, bravo", aplaudía Spike con sarcasmo para sus adentros pues, como siempre, pedirle ayuda a Discord siempre tiene consecuencias.

A él solo le quedaba disfrutar el momento, el desayuno y la expresión de alegría e ilusión romántica en el rostro de las CMC mientras imaginaban la boda, claro que eso cambió en cuanto empezaron a imaginarse la noche de bodas, las miradas cambiaron de una expresión inocente a una que además de denotar cierto deseo, reafirmaban las intenciones de las tres hacia el dragón. Lo único que le pasó por la mente fue un sarcástico "Te debo una, Discord, pero no te va a gustar cómo te la devuelvo".

 **Apartamento de las mane 6…**

— ¿Y eso es todo? — preguntó Applejack a su amiga, la unicornio.

— Sí, Applejack, con todos los arreglos que tenemos que hacer no me será posible hacerte un vestido digno, ruego que me disculpes, pero tuve que ajustar al máximo mi tiempo para al menos hacerte uno decente.

— Claro — contestó la granjera con indiferencia.

— ¡Por favor, no desesperes, todavía puedes verte muy bonita, incluso si tu vestido no es una obra maestra! — agregó la unicornio para "consolar a su amiga".

— Sí, bueno… No es que me queje, pero creo que te exiges demasiado, después de todo, es solo un vesti…

— ¡Por favor, Applejack! — la abrazó y acarició su melena como si tratara de calmar el llanto de una potranca — Sé que esto debe ser muy duro para ti, tanto que lloras por dentro, pero no desesperes, tu fiel amiga Rarity hará algún espacio en su agenda para mejorar tu vestido.

— ¿En serio? — surgió la pregunta retórica con el mismo tono indiferente.

— Claro que sí, no puedo soportar ver a mi amiga en un apuro como este. La boda de su hermana menor y sin una diseñadora de calidad cerca para hacerle un vestido digno de la ocasión… — Toma dos segundos para secar una lágrima — No se hable más, no puedo permitir que sufras semejante humillación, así que haré el espacio en mi agenda para dedicarme a que el vestido que uses resalte lo hermosa que eres ante todos. Mi querida amiga, nadie olvidará que estuviste allí.

— No me imagino cómo estaría sin una amiga como tu.

Dijo Applejack con un tono que al menos para ella hacía notar lo aburrida que estaba de escuchar las dramáticas escenas de la unicornio cuando se ofrecía , o más bien se obligaba, a confeccionar un vestido para la granjera de manzanas. No podía evitarlo, pues el recuerdo de la última vez que rechazó la generosa oferta de su amiga tuvo consecuencias por demás incómodas, a tal nivel que muchos cuestionaron la orientación de la yegua… No especificaremos de cuál.

Al parecer, Twilight ya había aprendido a usar bien el libro, así que no se hacía ningún problema a la hora de consultar consigo misma en el futuro. Y a entendió que no había necesidad de contarle a Spike sobre el libro, sino que tenía instrucciones muy curiosas.

— ¿Qué dice allí, Twilight? — preguntó Fluttershy un poco curiosa por entender la expresión que la princesa acababa de gesticular.

— Bueno, es algo confuso, solo dice que camine hacia la puerta con el libro abierto.

— ¿Y eso es algo bueno, o algo malo?

— No parece malo, creo que voy a hacerme caso.

Y así lo hizo. Inmediatamente, Discord abrió la puerta y, un poco sorprendido extendió una de sus garras para arrancar una de las páginas en blanco.

— Espero que no te moleste que toma una de las páginas de este curioso diario, pero tengo ciertas "razones" para hacerlo.

— No estoy segura si esas "razones" sean buenas o malas, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda. Dime ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? Apuesto a que Spike debió estar exhausto por el viaje.

— Como no te imaginas — agregó Discord con un tono más amistoso —, estaba muerto por cargar todas las maletas el solo.

— Sí, ya me imagino, pero esas son las costumbres para los novios en este lugar.

— ¿Y quién dijo que era una de las tradiciones locales que el novio cargue el equipaje él solo?

— Yo creí que lo era, la verdad es que nadie nos lo aclaró del todo.

— Solo digamos que fue bastante divertido aprovechar la situación — hizo un guiño con la oreja, no pregunten cómo.

— Jeje, a Spike no le vendría mal algo de ejercicio, después de todo, estuvo de holgazán en su habitación por mucho tiempo sin nada qué hacer.

— ¿"nada" dices? — preguntó el señor del caos haciendo un gesto que denotaba el simple hecho que se le había olvidado a la princesa de la amistad, los tres simples hechos que se olvidó enumerar.

— Oh — se ruborizó un poco al imaginarlo —, yo… ¡Eres un ….!

El dracónecus escapó antes de que a la princesa se le quitara lo amistoso. Un poco de tiempo fue suficiente para que se calmara y dejara de buscar con la vista al escurridizo personaje que, curiosamente, no escapó con su acostumbrado chasquido de garras, sino que optó por correr hacia otro lado como lo haría un potro tras cometer una travesura.

Tras el exitoso escape de Discord, Twilight tuvo que entrar de nuevo en el apartamento, desde el cuál hizo una llamada por el teléfono al servicio de cuarto.

— Sí, solo necesito la guía del lugar, los nombres ya los tengo en una lista y solo me faltan los números para contactarlos… Gracias, lo espero entonces.

— Parece que tienes muchas llamadas por hacer — dijo Applejack al ver lo extensa que era la lista que Twilight puso en la mesa —, si quieres puedo conseguir algo de comer mientras hablas con tus contactos.

— Eso suena bien, tu y Rainbow pueden encargarse de eso, pero también vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda con la decoración… Pinkie, Fluttershy ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

— Claro, que sí, yo soy muy buena contando ovejas, flores, árboles, piedras y muchas otras cosas — creo que no es necesario aclarar quién está respondiendo — , excepto ramitas de canela, esas cosas se me hacen difíciles de contar.

— Pinkie, me refiero a que si puedo contar con su ayuda para las decoraciones.

— De eso no se preocupe, princesa, Pinkie y Fluttershy se harán cargo y conseguirán la mejor decoración de todas la bodas de Arabia equina o una de nosotras se rasurará su lacia y rosada melena.

— No creo estar de acuerdo con lo último que dijisteeeeee…

Trató de protestar la pegaso ámbar, pero la terrestre la secuestró demasiado rápido como para que se resistiera.

— Con eso tenemos un problema resuelto. Applejack, Rainbow, cuento con ustedes para obtener la comida.

— No te defraudaremos, caramelo.

Se despidió la granjera cargando a la todavía adormilada pegaso en su lomo, pues todavía no se sirvió su café de la mañana.

Una mañana haciendo llamadas con su desayuno enfriándose en la mesa, aunque se trataba de un tazón de cereal con leche, un eventual bocado y de regreso a la búsqueda en la guía telefónica se habían convertido en la prioridad de la princesa por un periodo de tiempo un poco más que razonable.

 **Centro de la ciudad...**

Una mañana viendo curiosidades con su amiga Fluttershy, Pinkie la estaba pasando de maravilla.

— Uh, mira, una campana gigante con diamantes verdes, es muy raro y bonito ¿no crees que le gustaría a Spike?

— Es muy… Linda, pero puede que esté un poco demasiado cara.

— Vamos, Fluttershy, está de oferta, mira que en la etiqueta dice que tiene una rebaja del 15%.

— Sí, pero sigue costando más de mil bits — argumentó la pegaso, pero tuvo que ingeniar algo antes de que la tristeza se reflejara por completo en el rostro de su amiga — … Pero no es que me oponga a comprar algo especial para la boda. Es solo que hay algo especial en las cosas pequeñas que alguien tan creativa como tu hace y supuse que un detalle más personal sería mejor para demostrarle a Spike y a las chicas lo mucho que significan para nosotros.

— Oh, es cierto, a Spike no le van mucho estas cosas grandes, sino que le gustan más las cosas sencillas… ¡Un momento! Todo eso que me dijiste fue mucho como para que la Fluttershy que conozco lo diga completo.

— Um, yo solo quería evitar herir tus sentimientos, porque estabas muy encariñada con esa campana… Bueno, ya sabes.

— Oh, esa es la Fluttershy considerada y cariñosa que conozco… ¿o no?

Las dudas se plantaron en la esponjada mente de algodón de azúcar de la poni terrestre, no se arriesgaría demasiado, solo un poco, hasta estar segura.

 **Zona gastronómica de la ciudad…**

La pegaso se limpiaba las lagañas de los ojos mientras su amiga naranja la llevaba hasta una cafetería.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estamos caminando así?

— ¿Estamos caminando? Yo soy la única que camina ahora, tu solo estás en mi lomo.

— Como sea, lo que cuenta es que ambas nos movemos. Dime ¿a dónde vamos?

— Twilight nos pidió que hagamos algo muy importante.

— ¡Genial, una misión super importante para una poni super asombrosa y su fiel amiga granjera!

— Bueno, tampoco exageres.

— ¡Nada puede oponerse al poder del arco iris y las manzanas! — exclamó a los cuatro vientos a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de los demás transeuntes.

— Jeje — se excusaba la terrestre tapándole la boca a su amiga —, se nota que está emocionada por la … eeeeh.

— ¿Misión super importante?

— Bueno, cartas sobre la mesa — dijo pasando gran vergüenza —, solo vamos a comprar algo de comer. No hacía falta hacerlo tan público.

La reacción de los testigos de las exclamaciones de la pegaso no fue como la poni terrestre esperaría.

— ¿Y quién dijo que la comida no es super importante? — las animó una zebra.

— No que lo digan, no falta mucho tiempo para el almuerzo y ya tienen que ir decidiendo, porque se van a perder en el mar de puestos de comida.

— ¡Animo, en Arabia equina la comida es mucho muy importante!

Applejack, cubriendo su avergonzado rostro con su sombrero, jaló de la cola a su enérgica amiga hasta un puesto lo más alejado posible de los que presenciaron la escena. Después dejó salir su regaño.

— ¡Eres una cabeza de nube! No sabes el ridículo que pasamos en frente de esos desconocidos.

— ¿Y qué? para ellos la comida es muy importante.

— Pues tienes muchísima suerte de que así sea.

— Y además, no habría reaccionado así si me hubieras dicho lo que teníamos que hacer desde un principio.

— Eso… Yo… la cosa es que…

Se le fundió la neurona para debatir.

— Mejor déjalo así y vamos a buscar algo de comer.

— No creo que sea necesario que vayamos a buscar algo — comentó la pegaso con una brocheta de algas en la boca —, parece que en este lugar la comida te busca a ti.

— Son dos bits — cobró el lagarto que vendía las brochetas — ¿o van a pagar con gemas?

— Bueno, Jackie, hay que pagar.

— ¿No trajiste dinero?

— No tuve tiempo de tomar un bolso porque (a) Eso es una cosa que haría Rarity, (b) Entre nosotras, tu eres la empresaria con un trabajo estable y (c) Me trajiste aquí mientras estaba dormida.

— Bueno, ésta va por mi cuenta por no dejarte desayunar, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa y no tomar comida de los puestos si no tienes algo de dinero contigo… ¡Rainbow, saca esas galletas de tu boca!

 **Bazares de la ciudad…**

Por alguna extraña razón el mundo se mueve con relación a los fundamentos físicos que todos conocemos, fundamentos como la gravedad, termodinámica y la fascinación de cierta unicornio por los materiales de confección de alta calidad.

— ¿Y qué tan alta es la calidad de esta seda? — preguntó la unicornio antes de tocarla.

— Yo diría que está por encima de los tres pisos – respondió el comerciante.

— ¿No le molesta si yo…?

— Adelante, todo amante de la seda puede hacerlo.

Concedió el comerciante ante la obvia petición que la unicornio estaba por hacer, así que procedió y se puso a frotar su rostro con la superficie del azul turquesa que tanto estaba anhelando. No tardó mucho en pasarlo también sobre su cuello para sentir la suavidad del acabado en el tejido.

— Sí, ese es el efecto que causa en todos los amantes de la seda, nadie puede resistirse. Es más, un vestido de este material es una idea tan utópica, tan difícil de concebir que los sastres que han tratado de confeccionar algo con este material cayeron en la tentación de envolverse con la tela en totalidad y desistir de sus actividades, nadie se sintió lo suficientemente digno como para hacer algo con este material.

— No me sorprende — reconoció la unicornio mientras estaba en el suelo tal cual estaría un gato con una bola de estambre —, es un tejido taaaaan fino. El color no solo es uniforme y bien definido, sino que también refleja la luz como se debe, un brillo equilibrado que no te impediría apreciar cada detalle en cada punto hecho por la aguja… ¡Por favor, véndame esta tela!

— Lo siento pero, como dije antes, es muy arriesgado para una modista, incluso una muy experimentada.

— Pero yo entiendo bien el valor de una tela como ésta, me sentiría incompleta si no hiciera algo magnífico con un material tan exquisito.

— Precisamente es eso lo que quería decirle. El simple hecho de que entienda el valor y el potencial de este material la pone en riesgo de caer ante su encanto. Por otro lado, los que no entienden sobre estas cosas no aprecian como se debe el potencial de esta tela y acaban por ignorarla.

— Como puede ver, buen señor, es prácticamente una maldición.

— Y una de las más bellas — dijo mientras acariciaba un trozo que guardaba para uso personal.

— Sabe, creo que ya sé cómo podemos acabar con esa maldición — dijo Rarity sonriendo.

— Soy todo oídos.

— Mire, seguramente muchos sastres y diseñadores, como conozco esta profesión, se sintieron impulsados por su orgullo y deseo de auto superación… Claro que tampoco olvidar que el potencial de esta tela es demasiado para ignorarlo.

— Continúe, creo que entiendo a dónde va con esto.

— Ejem, yo veo algo en común entre todos los diseñadores anteriores y eso es que todos fueron movidos principalmente por motivos egoístas.

— Claro, todos lo tomaron como algo personal.

— Y es allí donde marcamos la diferencia, en mi caso no quiero hacer algo para mí o para que me reconozcan en el mundo de la moda.

— ¿Y se puede saber para qué quiere usar la tela?

— Simple, quiero usarla para darle a mis amigas y, en especial, a mi hermana menor un regalo para que los demás vean tan preciosas yo las veo.

— Vaya — caviló —, es casi lo mismo que querer confeccionar un vestido como siempre, pero el detalle generoso que le pone, señorita, es muy conmovedor. Le venderé toda la tela que quiera y en los colores que quiera a mitad de precio si me promete algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que me permita ver a las primeras yeguas en usar prendas hechas con esta seda.

— Mi buen vendedor de seda, usted acaba de hacer un trato… Y ahora, hablando de negocios ¿cuánto cuesta esta tela y a cuánto me la va a vender?

— Cuesta el doble que la tela fina, pero te la voy a dejar a la mitad del doble…

* * *

Y con eso estamos por el momento, un enorme gracias por esperar.

 **Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie  
**


	13. TIEMPO Y MENSAJE

**EL MOTIVO DE TU BÚSQUEDA**

 **Cap. 13**

 **TIEMPO Y MENSAJE  
**

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My little pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener.**

Desde que abren hasta que cierran, los puestos en el área de comercio en la ciudad del oasis de las fronteras de Arabia Equina no tienen descanso.

— ¡El doble! ¡Eso es una estafa! — reclamó la unicornio de blanco pelaje con un evidente tono de indignación.

— No se apresure, siempre hay una buena razón para estas cosas y es como sigue…

 **Zona gastronómica…**

— Por última vez, Rainbow, no podemos llevarnos todo eso, es demasiado.

— Pero Applejack, es justo lo que necesito.

— No, todo ese queso con macarrones es demasiado, incluso para ti.

— No lo es.

— Sí lo es.

— No, no lo es — insistió la pegaso.

— No entiendo cómo piensas eso, mira tan solo el tamaño del recipiente, hasta se desborda.

— No exageres — dijo Rainbow relajada dando uno toques con el casco al recipiente de macarrones con queso para llevar que llegaba casi hasta su mentón.

— ¿Es en serio, caramelo? — preguntó de forma retórica la granjera levantando una ceja ante la clara contradicción de su amiga.

— Además mira, una yegua normal que practica deportes necesita una o dos raciones de comida y este bebé tiene como diez raciones. Con eso me alcanza para varios días sin acercarme a este lugar. Si tengo bastante comida no necesito salir a buscar más a este sitio y no voy a estar tentada a probar de todos los otros puestos, peor imaginar lo que pasaría si viniese con Pinkie, tu bolsillo no soportaría algo como eso. Así que puedes comprar este pequeñín de acá para varios días ó arriesgarte a perder mucho en todas las veces que tendremos que acompañarte a comprar comida. Adelante, haz los cálculos.

— ¡No uses tu matemáticas elegantes conmigo, jovencita! — ordenó la granjera — aunque creo que tienes razón. Es mucho para que yo lo pague.

— Así que no nos queda de otra, tienes… No, debes comprar este chico malo — concluyó señalando al recipiente más grande con un añadido extra de macarrones.

— Bueno, mientras nos ahorremos unos bits. Lo llevaremos, luego vamos a buscar algo para las demás.

Rainbow estaba más que contenta, ya que había convencido a Applejack de pagar por un pedido muy grande de comida de la que a ella le gustaba. Por demás está aclarar que Rainbow no tendría que acompañarla a la zona gastronómica todos los días, así que no había necesidad de comprar algo para que no se sintiera tentada a probar los numerosos platillos que se ofrecían en dicho lugar, claro que eso no significaba que no lo haría de todas formas.

 **Banco central de Saddle Arabia**

Nuestro amigo de púrpuras escamas con verde cresta estaba esperando pacientemente en la fila para ser atendido. En su mente solo pasaban dos cosas: Abrir la cuenta a nombre suyo y de Luna y ser el quinto en la fila, por fortuna llegó a tiempo y con un margen razonable de tiempo para no levantar sospechas. Estaba contento con el futuro resultado, lamentablemente su satisfacción se vería opacada por la falta de concentración que lo caracterizaba. De repente se puso a pensar en las CMC con esos sugerentes delantales con los que lo recibieron en la mañana y la manera exageradamente apresurada en que se retiró de la habitación, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, pero el disgusto de las tres y la garantía de las consecuencias eran cosas de las que no tenía duda alguna.

— Bueno — dijo para sí mismo — , al menos ya estoy por hacer el mandado de Luna y ella me ayudará a evitar algunos problemas a futuro… Si tan solo me hubiese advertido sobre esta mañana…

Se lamentó el dragón mientras veía la fila haciéndose cada vez más corta. De regreso tenía a tres yeguas esperando ansiosas su veredicto en cuanto a cierto arreglo personal, además de que Twilight le pidió que se diera prisa para explicarle algo importante mientras salía por el pasillo del hotel, sin mencionar que también tenía que buscar algunas cosas que le encargaron para la boda. Era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto en una oficina esperando el lento proceso de la burocracia.

— Sinceramente, señor universo, quisiera que este momento nunca se acabe.

— " _ESTIMADOS CLIENTES — se anunció por un altavoz — , EL DÍA DE HOY SE IMPLEMENTA UN NUEVO SISTEMA QUE HARÁ QUE LOS PROCESOS SEAN MUCHO MÁS RÁPIDOS, EN ESPECIAL LOS DE APERTURA DE CUENTAS, AHORA LOS ATENDEREMOS CINCO VECES MÁS RÁPIDO. ESPERAMOS QUE NUESTRO SERVICIO SEA DE SU AGRADO."_

— ¡Maldita sea!

Exclamó a viva voz nuestro querido amigo, más no estaba listo para aquello se se avecinaba… Un extraño se le acercó con una nota. Lo peor era que se trataba de una pegaso con una mirada graciosa y un uniforme del servicio postal.

— Entrega para el señor Spike El dragón — Dijo con alegría, extendiendo los cascos frente al destinatario con un sobre en ellos.

— Yo, bueno, gracias — reconoció expresamente el buen servicio — ¿me estabas esperando, o algo parecido?

— Esto solo es uno de nuestros servicios premium — explicó —. El manual dice que en determinados momentos tengo que entregar determinados sobres, también cuando se cumplen ciertas condiciones.

— ¿Eso no es algo complicado de manejar con el correo? No soy un experto, pero se supone que el correo se tiene que entregar a la brevedad posible.

— Por eso es un servicio premium, no se entrega a menos que se cumplan los requisitos del cliente, en este caso nos pidieron entregar este mensaje esta fecha y a esta hora — especificó mostrando el reloj en su muñeca.

— Lindo reloj dibujado.

— Gracias, lo hice con un crayón especial para que no se atrase como esos baratos que se hacen con tinta de pluma barata. Y, hablando de cosas baratas, este servicio es especial, pero no barato — declaró extendiendo el otro casco para cobrar — son dos bits por ser la primera vez, la próxima vez serán cinco.

Por fortuna, nuestro protagonista cargaba consigo algo de dinero, después de todo, estaba en un lugar alejado y los recursos a la mano son muy convenientes y necesarios. Así que pagó la tarifa del servicio postal y se puso a leer la carta, cuyo sobre tenía un sello similar a la cutie mark de cierta princesa de la noche.

"Querido Spike, si estás leyendo esta carta significa que estás haciendo caso de mi consejo y ahora estás en el banco para abrir la cuenta ganadora como te pedí en un sueño desde el futuro. Así que te dejé un montón de cartas para ayudarte a sobrevivir estos días. Para empezar, haz todo lo posible para no llamar mucho la atención, tienes que ser lo más discreto posible. De lo contrario, cosas terribles van a pasar...".

Spike estaba concentrado en el contenido de la carta, tanto que no se percató de que ya era su turno. Otro asunto a tomar en cuenta era su hábito de mover la cola de un lado a otro mientras lee de pie, hábito que conllevó muchos besos entre la princesa de la amistad y el suelo al tropezarse con la extremadamente dura cola de un dragón. Pero esta vez, fue un pony de sospechosa apariencia con un abrigo largo quien acabó con el rostro plantado en la cerámica del piso.

Dicho encuentro fortuito hizo salir a público las verdaderas intenciones del desconocido, todos pudieron notar el arma con la que planeaba asaltar el banco.

Dicho accidente bastó para que los guardias pudieran detener al ladrón antes de que cometiera su fechoría.

En cuanto Spike despegó los ojos de la carta se encontró con un grupo por demás abrumador de reporteros y policías, además de un administrativo del banco estrechando su garra con entusiasmo.

— Gracias por su valiente acto de caballerosidad. Su nobleza impidió que ese delincuente asaltara nuestro banco, héroes como usted, joven, hacen falta en todo el mundo. Permita que registre su cuenta bancaria personalmente, además de que aparecerá en todos los diarios de Arabia Equina como un modelo a seguir para los demás jóvenes.

— Eh, no hace falta — dijo Spike nervioso al notar que había metido la pata — . Yo solo vine para abrir mi cuenta, además estoy seguro que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

— No necesita mostrar tanta modestia, un héroe no tiene por qué ocultarse… Janisse, por favor facilíteme el próximo formulario para registrar una cuenta.

El número en los papeles fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la discreción.

— ¡Es increíble, esto tienen que saberlo todos en Equestria, Arabia Equina y todo el mundo civilizado! ¡Miren, no solo es el héroe que salvó nuestro banco, sino que también es el afortunado ganador del premio por la cuenta número un millón de nuestra institución!

Declaró el administrativo fuera de sí mismo por la alegría que le causaba ese tipo de publicidad, oportunidad única de promocionar a la empresa y sus servicios. Ahora podríamos decir que Spike ya había metido una pata y también la otra.

La noticia llegó a oídos de todos, incluso le hicieron una conferencia de prensa, donde preguntaron todo tipo de detalles sobre su persona y también sobre las aventuras que tuvo antes de llegar hasta ese lugar. Claro que, por la discreción de todo caballero, decidió omitir los detalles de **aquello que pasó junto al río** cuando todavía era muy joven.

 **Sala de prensa**

— Rigth Feather, del "Trote Moderno". Quisiera preguntarle ¿Tuvo alguna vez un encuentro con un grifo? ¿o alguna vez contó con la ayuda de uno?

— No, nada de eso, aunque conozco algunos que son muy buenos tipos, pero nunca me enfrenté a ninguno.

— Blue Skies, de "The Manegazine". Según lo que nos dice, usted llegó hasta este remoto lugar hace poco… ¿Hay alguna razón especial para que un ilustre héroe como usted decidiera viajar hasta aquí?

— Eh, yo… — Inmediatamente resaltó un poco de la contagiosa honestidad de Applejack, pero no sin antes tener un poco de la delicadeza de Rarity para mantener una buena imagen social que fuese discreta — Vine para atender un asunto familiar.

— Bueno, cada quien tiene sus razones ¿y planea quedarse mucho?

— Bueno, creo que un tiempo mediano. Después de todo, no es fácil arreglar una boda.

— ¿De casualidad no es la suya?

— Claro, no es fácil hacer los arreglos de tu propia…

Inmediatamente vino un incómodo silencio. Acto seguido una ovación estridente llega a todas partes de la Arabia Equina. — Por Celestia, Spike. Ahora te has metido en un gran lio — dijo para sus adentros, no solo por que Luna le pidió discreción en una carta previa, sino por el comentario que ya sabemos el gerente del banco haría.

— Muy bien, todos los ponies ya conocen la tradición, así que formen una fila para dar la bofetada de felicitación al novio.

Y bueno, todos se formaron en una extensa línea de regocijo y de anhelo por abofetear al novio. Menos mal que no mencionó a sus hijas, de lo contrario habría recibido más de lo que estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

Al día siguiente se difundiría por numerosas editoriales la noticia: "Héroe con suerte de locura salva banco de un robo, gana premio del banco y se descubre que está comprometido". Algunos emplearían una foto de Spike impresionado por los flashes de todas las cámaras y

otros la foto en la que recibe el tradicional golpe de recordatorio para el novio.

 **Hotel…**

Las Mane 6 ya estaban reunidas en el café del hotel, donde trataban de entender el objetivo del misterioso libro que Celestia insistió en entregar a Twilight. La princesa empezó por tomar la palabra.

— Ya tenemos claro lo que queremos hacer aquí, pero lo que más me preocupa es que este libro nos fue entregado por la misma princesa Celestia, ella no hace algo como esto a menos que tenga una buena razón para ello.

— Entonces solo es encontrar la razón y todo solucionado — comentó la pegaso azul llevando un bocado de macarrones con queso a su boca.

— No es tan simple, la princesa suele dejarme las herramientas para resolver un misterio, pero no siempre me deja las instrucciones para hacerlo.

— Entonces vamos por pasos para no confundirnos — sugirió la granjera —. Lo primero que tenemos es un misterio por resolver, lo segundo es que tenemos las herramientas para resolverlo y no sabemos cómo utilizarlas. Eso nos da otro misterio.

— ¿Osea que este misterio se resuelve resolviendo otro misterio? — preguntó la pegaso amarilla.

— Básicamente… sí, Fluttershy, tenemos que resolver el misterio de cómo usar las herramientas para resolver el misterio que tenemos frente a nosotras.

— Chicas — tomó la palabra una pony de melena rizada —. Saben que a mí más que a nadie me gustan los círculos porque son muy divertidos y se parecen a los globos, pero creo que están muy redundantes. Mejor solo averiguamos cómo resolver el misterio del libro y usamos lo que hay para hacerlo, así nos ahorramos un misterio.

Todas se quedaron mirando a Pinkie un poco preocupadas por la coherencia con la que hablaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

— Además de un poco de mermelada y algo de macarrón con queso.

— Oh, perdón por la torpeza — se disculpó cierta pegaso que carecía de modales a la hora de comer.

Twilight no pudo menos que soltar una risa relajada al estar con sus amigas. El ambiente era el más adecuado para que ella no se sintiera lejos de casa. Pero la nostalgia no era una de las prioridades a tratar, sino que la atención de las principales salvadoras de Equestria debería dirigirse hacia un asunto un poco más imperativo.

— ¡Tengo una idea maravillosa! — dijo exaltada la unicornio — Podemos preguntarle, bueno, a nosotras mismas por medio del libro para solucionar este tema y asegurarnos de que la boda salga de maravilla.

— Cuando se trata de bodas, Rarity siempre usa bien ese cerebro.

— Gracias, dulzura, pero este no es momento de halagos. Twilight ¿qué piensas? ¿podemos escribir algo en el libro para que lo lean las demás en el futuro?

La princesa de la amistad se detuvo un momento a pensar.

— La verdad es que este no es un recurso infinito, vean que sus páginas se pueden acabar si las ocupamos en cosas que no sean muy importantes.

— Entonces veamos cuántas páginas quedan disponibles para escribir — sugirió la granjera —. Busca la última página con algo escrito y mira si tenemos suficiente espacio para aprovechar.

— Bueno, no perdemos nada con solo mirar…

Dijo Twilight abriendo el libro y revisando el contenido página por página. Poco a poco su rostro empezó a mostrar desagrado y un poco de una esperada indignación.

— ¡Pinkie, se supone que este libro es para un uso muy importante y no debería ser empleado de forma irresponsable!

— ¿Y qué hay de irresponsable en enviar un mensaje al futuro? — se defendió la terrestre.

— No es muy malo ¡Excepto cuando envías más de 50 páginas con solo dibujos con crayones!

— Jeje, upsie.

— Dime Pinkie, y espero que al menos algo de lo que digas tenga sentido — empezó a inquirir la princesa de la amistad — ¿Hay algo de este mensaje que sea relevante?

— Bueno, la mayor parte, excepto lo que incluye a cierto pony.

— ¿Cuál pony?… Oh, ahora entiendo.

Enseguida, Twilight comprendió algo que preocupaba mucho a la yegua de esponjada melena que tan solo estaba sosteniendo una conversación con su yo del futuro para evitar posibles problemas que le perseguirían por mucho tiempo. La mayoría de los mensajes "escritos" por la Pinkie del futuro eran para evitar malos recuerdos. Cosas como evitar cierto comentario o cierta acción por la cual se arrepentiría, cosas que le causarían mucho dolor en el futuro. No podía culpar a su amiga por querer evitar algo como lo que veía en los dibujos al presentarse una oportunidad de mejorar la situación de su familia. Después de todo, según lo que la Pinkie del futuro relataba, a todas sus amigas les iba de maravilla, a todas excepto a ella.

— Pinkie — prosiguió pero con una voz más pasiva — , yo no sabía que algo así sucedería… Lo siento, me exedí.

— No tienes que disculparte, Twilight, solo fui un poco egoísta, pero no se repetirá. No voy a usar más el libro.

— No — dijo tajante la alicornio lavanda —, todo lo contrario. Pinkie, tu felicidad también es importante, esa es la razón por la que estoy muy preocupada de darle un buen uso a este libro. Si no puedo usar algo para lograr que mis amigas sean felices, entonces habré fracasado como amiga, además de que no solo lo usaste para ti, sino que también lo usaste para hacer feliz a tu familia. Usa el libro cuando quieras, siempre que te ayude a ser feliz y lo mismo va para todas.

Por un momento, las cinco presentes dejaron de ver a la alicornio como su igual y comenzaron a verla como alguien a quién seguir y llamar "su majestad", una pony digna del reconocimiento de súbditos y del apoyo incondicional de su séquito. Si ella les hubiese ordenado saltar desde la ventana y dejarse caer hasta el suelo, todas habrían obedecido sin dudarlo por un segundo. Se había ganado su lealtad incondicional.

— Chicas, ya estamos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, mejor veamos qué nos preguntamos a nosotras mismas en el futuro.

Todas accedieron y planificaron el mensaje, cosa que no resultó muy complicada porque solo tenían que preguntar por el propósito del libro en su aventura. Twilight se encargó de ubicar la mejor posición para escribir el mensaje de manera que su yo del futuro lo notara y sugirió dejar una instrucción para ubicar fácilmente la respuesta. Rarity se encargó de escribir el mensaje por ser la que poseía la mejor caligrafía.

El mensaje fue escrito y casi inmediatamente contestado. Las letras empezaban a aparecer junto con un brillo que denotaba la conexión entre los dos planos temporales, lo que llenó de alegría los corazones de las seis amigas, pero que no alcanzó a ser leído de momento por el ingreso de un ser de diferentes proporciones, y extremidades, en la habitación.

— Hola chicas ¿algo interesante qué contar?

Todas dieron un grito por la sorpresa al ver a Discord aparecer de repente y Twilight, por su naturaleza cauta, cerró y escondió el libro.

— ¡Discord, ya te dijimos muchas veces que no te puedes aparecer así de repente y mucho menos cuando estamos haciendo algo importante!

— Oh, ruego disculpas, pero no siempre tengo la oportunidad de restregarles en la cara que salvé el día y que puedo ser de mucha ayuda para un problema que tienen que resolver.

— Lo que sea que estemos tratando ahora no es de tu incumbencia. Díselo Fluttershy.

— Yo… Bueno… Es que… No lo tomes a mal — dijo con la voz entre cortada — pero esto es algo que tenemos que solucionar entre nosotras… Y, no es que no apreciemos tu ayuda, es solo que.. que… queeeee… ¡No me odies por favor!

Terminó por desmoronarse la pegaso al casi sentir que estaba rechazando injustamente a su amigo, el cuál entendió el mensaje.

— Ya que insisten. Yo solo quería ayudar, pero parece que alguien todavía no confía en mi lo suficiente como para dejarme ver ese libro de conexión entre planos temporales.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta al enterarse de que Discord sabía qué era lo que tenían entre cascos.

— Después de todo, no esperaban que un tipo tan viejo como yo no hubiese tenido algo de experiencia tratando con estas cosas ¿verdad? En fin, ahora que oficialmente rechazaron una valiosa ayuda, me retiro — dijo sacando un sombrero de copa y una bufanda que tenía guardados en la melena de Rainbow Dash — Solo les espero lo mejor resolviendo cómo llegar al lugar al que quieren ir.

Y desapareció.

— ¡Twilight, cómo pudiste hacer que Discord nos deje así, él podía ahorrarnos muchos problemas! — reclamó Rainbow Dash.

— No sabía que él sabía.

— Y ahora nos tardaremos más.

— No te preocupes por eso, primero tenemos que enterarnos de lo más importante, luego de cómo hacerlo.

Y procedió a leer en voz alta.

"Estimada Twilight del pasado. Espero que estén bien todas, hoy en día somos muy felices, lo que significa que todo va a salir bien. Pero no por eso piensen que va a ser fácil, porque hay algo muy importante que tienen que hacer para lograr que todos tengan un buen futuro.

Para empezar… Bueno, ya empezaron. Discord de seguro ya se les apareció y ofreció algo de ayuda, no se preocupen por eso, porque es algo que le pedimos de una forma un tanto 'especial'.

Las hijas de Spike, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle ya deben de estar con ustedes porque quieren evitar que su padre se vuelva salvaje por las consecuencias de enfrentar a un villano conocido como el 'Robamentes'. Pero me temo que con lo que ellas hicieron para que él recupere su memoria no será suficiente, sino que hace falta algo más.

Su recuperación fue mejorada, pero no será total sino hasta que se complete con la ayuda de alguien que sabe la forma de curar en su totalidad los daños que ese malvado a causado en la mente de nuestro querido Spike. Para asegurar la felicidad de la familia de spike tienen que encontrar a alguien muy especial que puede curarlo.

Si bien las palabras que estoy usando parecen no ser muy directas, es porque hay una buena razón, estoy tomando en cuenta dos factores. El primero es que me conozco muy bien a mí misma y sé que voy a leer esto en voz alta a un ritmo específico, por eso pedí la interrupción de Discord. Segundo, como me conozco bien a mi misma, se que lo primero que haría sería evitar contarle a Spike desde un principio porque no quisiera hacer que se ilusione demasiado al escuchar que su madre sigue viva.

Con amor, Twilight del futuro."

Justo al terminar de leer en voz alta, Twilight volteó para ver a un sorprendido dragón que, en sincronía perfecta con lo que había dejado escrito la Twilight del futuro, llegó para escuchar las dos última oraciones.

* * *

 **Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.**


End file.
